Pán
by Auguruj
Summary: Veci vo Volterre sa odohrali inak. Možno za mohol aj fakt, že to bola rozčúlená Bella, kto išiel zachraňovať Edwarda.
1. Chapter 1

Nemohla som tomu uveriť. Dobehla som k Edwardovi, kým hodiny odbili poludnie, hodila som sa do jeho mramorového tela, aby som ho odtisla zo slnka, dovolila som Alice, aby ma odtiahla z Ameriky do _Talianska_ , aby som sa pokúsila svojou živou prítomnosťou zachrániť samovražedného idiota, ktorý ma opustil a zničil, a on nemá ani toľko rozumu, aby zistil, že obaja žijeme? Strácal drahocenný čas tým, že vyjadroval svoj úžas nad tým, ako vyzerá posmrtný život a vôbec mu nenapadlo, že by mal odstúpiť od svetla ďalej?

"Voniaš presne tak ako vždy," húdol si, keď hodiny posledný raz odbili. "Takže toto asi _bude_ peklo. Je mi to jedno. Beriem to."

"Ja nie som mŕtva," prerušila som ho trochu podráždene. "A ani ty! _Prosím_ ťa, Edward, musíme sa pohnúť. Určite sú niekde nablízku!"

Vzpierala som sa v jeho náručí a on sa zmätene zamračil. Ale nepustil ma. Stále bol rovnaký. Koho zaujímalo, čo chcem ja?

"Čo si povedala?" spýtal sa zdvorilo. Takmer som prevrátila oči.

Hlupák! Ako som ho mohla ľúbiť? Keď sa bolestivá hmla z jeho odchodu trochu zdvihla, začala som si uvedomovať, aký život som s Edwardom vlastne mala. Bol krásny, slušný, vábivý a veľmi galantný, ale vo všetkom si robil po svojom. Kupoval mi darčeky, ktoré som nechcela, odmietal mi bozky či dotyky ak to 'mohlo byť nebezpečné' a niekedy bol tak odporne nadradený - často odmietal moje nápady a želania spôsobom akoby na nich nezáležalo, lebo on bol muž a ja len žena, lebo on mal vyše sto rokov a ja len sedemnásť - akoby som nemohla sama za seba rozmýšľať.

Teraz robil do isté a ja som vedela, že som sem prišla len kvôli môjmu priateľstvu s Alice. Ak ma ale nezačne počúvať, nebude mi to nič platné. Toto boli Volturiovci! Upíria kráľovská rodina, vodcovia, presadzovatelia zákonov a poriadku! _Museli_ byť niekde nablízku, aby na Edwarda dohliadli.

"Nie sme mŕtvi, zatiaľ! Ale musíme odtiaľto vypadnúť skôr ako Volturiovci..."

Konečne sa zdalo, že začína chápať, videla som mu to na tvári. Než som však dokončila vetu, strhol ma preč od okraja tieňa, bez námahy ma zvrtol tak, aby som mala chrbát pevne opretý o tehlovú stenu, on sa postavil predo mňa a díval sa do uličky. Rozpažil predo mnou ruky v obrannom geste.

Vedela som, že už bolo neskoro. A naozaj - keď som vykukla spod jeho ramena, zbadala som dve tmavé postavy, ktoré sa vylúpli z tmy.

"Zdravím vás, páni," povedal Edward zdanlivo príjemným a pokojným hlasom. "Dnes zrejme nebudem potrebovať vaše služby. No veľmi by som ocenil, keby ste svojim pánom odovzdali moje poďakovanie."

Museli to byť... zamestnanci? Sluhovia? ... troch volturiovských vládcov.

"Mohli by sme v tejto konverzácii pokračovať na vhodnejšom mieste?" zašepkal pokojný hlas hrozivo.

"Nemyslím si, že je to nutné," povedal Edward o čosi príkrejšie. "Felix, viem aké ste dostali príkazy. Neporušil som žiadne pravidlo."

Nemohla som uveriť, aký odporne arogantný Edward bol. Nie, pravidlo neporušil, ale chystal sa ho porušiť, dobrovoľne a s čistým svedomím. Nečudovala by som sa, keby ho chceli potrestať už len za to.

"Felix chcel iba poukázať na to, ako blízko je tu slnko," ozval sa druhý hlas zmierlivým tónom. Obaja boli zahalený v dymovo sivých plášťoch, ktoré sa vo vetre trochu vlnili a siahali až po zem. "Pohľadajme si lepší úkryt."

"Pôjdem hneď za vami," povedal Edward sucho. "Bella, čo keby si sa vrátila na námestie a vychutnala si festival?"

Vychutnala si festival? Vychutnala si festival?! To si naozaj myslel, že si pôjdem vychutnávať cudzokrajnú oslavu, ktorej som poriadne nerozumela, keď som tam pritom bola, aby aby som Alice pomohla udržať jej 'brata' nažive? Začínal ma naozaj štvať. Okrem toho, existencia ľudí, ktorí o nich vedia bola proti pravidlám, ako mi Cullenovci kedysi povedali. Myslel si snáď, že to prehliadnu?

"Nie, to dievča zober so sebou," povedal ten prvý tieň. Z jeho hlasu bolo poznať, že sa uškŕňa.

"To zrejme nie." Predstieraná zdvorilosť sa stratila. Edward hovoril vyrovnaným a ľadovým tónom. Nepatrne presunul váhu tela a ja som vedela, že sa chystá na boj.

Myslel to vážne? Proti dvom? Keď je v nepráve? Bol taký zaslepený? To nesmel robiť. Nechá sa tak zabiť a Alicino a moje úsilie bude úplne nanič.

"Edward, _nie_ ," povedala som bezhlasne.

"Pst," zašepkal mi a ja som sa naježila. Pst? Mne hovorí pst? Ako decku, ktoré nič nechápe? On sa fakt nezmenil. V žiadnom prípade už nie je môj chlapec!

"Felix," varoval ten druhý, rozumnejší hlas. "Tu nie."

Otočil sa k Edwardovi. "Aro by sa s tebou proste rád znova porozprával, ak si sa napokon rozhodol, že nás nebudeš nútiť, aby sme zasiahli."

Ten upír sa mi celkom pozdával. Mala som rada ľudí, ktorí boli rozumní a vedeli narábať so slovami. A vedeli sa kontrolovať, na rozdiel od Edwarda.

"Samozrejme," súhlasil Edward. "Ale to dievča necháte na pokoji."

"Obávam sa, že to nie je možné," povedal zdvorilý upír s ľútosťou v hlase. "Máme pravidlá, ktoré musíme dodržiavať."

Áno, znova fakt, že som človek a viem o nich. Prekliaty Edward a jeho sprostá viera! Mal nechať, aby ma Jamesov jed zmenil.

"Tak potom sa obávam, že nebudem môcť prijať Arovo pozvanie, Demetri."

Prosím? Neveriacky som pozrela Edwardovi zozadu na hlavu. Pozvanie? A odignorovať, že porušuje zákon?

"To je len dobre," zapriadol Felix a ja som vedela, že im to stačilo.

"Aro bude sklamaný," vzdychol si Demetri.

"Som si istý, že to prežije," odvetil chladne Edward.

Obaja volturiovskí upíri sa posunuli bližšie k nám. Skôr ako sa k nám ale dostali, všetci upíri sa otočili do ústia uličky. Až keď sa ozval Alicin spevavý hlas, pochopila som prečo.

"Správajme sa slušne, áno? Sú tu dámy," prešla ležérne k Edwardovi a ku mne a bezstarostne sa vedľa neho postavila. Dúfala som, že bude svojho milovaného brata krotiť.

"Nie sme sami," pripomenula nám Alice ticho. Keď sme sa obzreli na námestie, vedela som, čo tým myslí. Z námestia nás sledovala rodina s dievčatkami v červených šatách. Videla som, ako muž poodišiel bokom a poklepal rukou po pleci jedného z chlapov v červených bundách. Hliadka.

Demetri potriasol hlavou. "Prosím ťa, Edward, buďme rozumní."

"Buďme," súhlasil Edward. "A potichu sa teraz rozídeme s tým, že ani jeden z nás nevyhral."

Zaťala som zuby. Teraz si dovoľuje využívať nebezpečnú situáciu, ktorú sám spôsobil, vo svoj prospech?!

Demetri si zničene vzdychol. Vedela som, že tá ľútosť a trápenie sú hrané, ale aj tak som ho ľutovala. Konverzácia s takým sebeckým anarchistickým tupcom ho musela otravovať. "Aspoň sa o tom porozprávajme niekde v súkromí."

K rodine, ktorá nás sledovala, sa pridalo šesť policajtov. Dočerta!

Edward zlostne cvakol zubami. "Nie."

Felix sa usmial, no vtom sa spoza nás ozval vysoký, prenikavý hlas.

"Dosť."

Pridala sa k nám maličká postava s takmer čiernym plášťom a štíhlym, androgýnnym telom. Bolo to veľmi pekné mladé dievča, nemohla mať viac ako dvanásť rokov, keď ju zmenili. Bledokarmínové dúhovky však mali dospelý a chladný pohľad. Dieťa to dávno nebolo.

Bola taká malinká, ako Alice, že reakcia na jej príchod ma zmiatla. Felix aj Demetri sa okamžite uvoľnili a ustúpili zo svojich útočných pozícií. Edward sa tiež postavil do uvoľnenejšej pozície a vyzeral porazený. Vzdal to.

Nerozumela som tomu. Čo bolo na tej upírke také odstrašujúce, že všetci tak reagovali? _Nevyzerala_ tak, že by sa jej mali báť. Nakoniec to ale bolo jedno. Demetri aj ten druhý ju počúvali a jedným slovom prinútila Edwarda správať sa slušne a sklapnúť, čo som túžila urobiť pred chvíľkou ja. Jej to trvalo len asi päť sekúnd. Čokoľvek bolo na nej také hrozné, mala u mňa bod.

"Jane," vzdychol si Edward rezignovane.

"Poďte za mnou," prehovorila Jane svojím detským hlasom trochu monotónne. Otočila sa nám chrbtom a odplávala do tmy. Felix nám naznačil, že máme ísť prví a zaškeril sa.

Alice sa hneď pohla za Jane a ja vzápätí, no Edward ma hneď objal okolo pása a viedol ma, akoby som nevedela ísť sama. Ulička sa zužovala a trochu sa zvažovala nadol.

"Tak, Alice," pustil sa Edward s Alice do reči. "Zrejme by som nemal byť prekvapený, že ťa tu vidím."

"Bola to moja chyba," odpovedala mu Alice rovnakým ľahkým, konverzačným tónom. "Takže je mojou povinnosťou, aby som to dala do poriadku."

"Čo sa stalo?" povedal takmer ľahostajne, asi kvôli počúvajúcim upírom za nami.

"To je dlhý príbeh," Alice šibla pohľadom na mňa a zas preč. "Keď to zhrniem, naozaj skočila z útesu, ale nechcela sa zabiť. Bella je teraz zbláznená do extrémnych športov."

Vedela som, čo teraz Edward vyčíta z Alicinej mysle. Ako som sa takmer utopila, ako ma prenasledovali upíri, ako sa priatelím s vlkolakmi...

"Hm," povedal Edward úsečne, ale už to viac neznelo ľahostajne.

Samozrejme, že nie, pomyslela som si nežičlivo. Edwardovi by sa nepáčilo, čo robím, som predsa iba hlúpe malé dievčatko, ktoré nevie rozmýšľať, nevie, čo je pre neho dobré a treba ho všade vodiť za ručičku.

"Už nie," prehovorila som rázne a prudko a vôbec nie tak ticho ako oni dvaja. "Dôvod, pre ktorý som to robila stratil všetok význam."

Počas reči som si všimla, že zvažujúca sa ulička sa veľkým oblúkom zatočila. Slepý koniec som si všimla, až keď sme sa priblížili tesne k rovnému tehlovému múru bez okien. Tú maličkú Jane som nikde nevidela.

Alice nezaváhala ani nespomalila, iba ďalej kráčala k stene. Potom elegantne skĺzla dolu dierou v ceste. Vyzeralo to odtok v chodníku, mreža na ňom bola dopoly odsunutá. Diera bola malá a čierna. Zarazila som sa.

"Bella, to je v poriadku," povedal mi Edward potichu. "Alice ťa zachytí."

S pochybnosťami som sa zadívala na tú dieru.

"Sem šla Jane? Išla dole?"

"Áno," Edwardov hlas znel tak prekvapene a odpovedal tak rýchlo, že mi došlo, že ho moja otázka tak prekvapila, že odpovedal bez toho, aby si to premyslel. Asi ho zarazilo, že som sa očividne zaujímala o tú malú Jane a o to, kde bola viac ako o Alice.

"Alice? Si tam?"

"Som hneď pod tebou, neboj sa, nenechám ťa padnúť," ubezpečila ma. Jej hlas ale znel veľmi hlboko.

Edward ma chytil za zápästia a spustil ma do tmy.

"Pripravená?" spýtal sa.

"Pusti ju," zvolala Alice z tmy.

Padala som potichu a krátko, ani nie sekundu. Alice ma zachytila do svojej mramorovej náruče a až vtedy mi došlo, že som si veľa nepomohla - modriny budem mať aj tak.

Dole bolo prítmie, slabé svetlo prúdilo z otvoru nado mnou a odrážalo sa od mokrých kameňov.

Edward zrazu nehlučne pristál vedľa mňa a znova si ma pritisol k boku. Začal ma ťahať dopredu. Takmer som na neho zavrčala, aby ma pustil, hoci bez jeho pomoci by som sa asi na tej tmavej nerovnej ploche dlho neudržala vzpriamene.

Edward bol čoraz prítulnejší, dokonca si mi zaboril tvár do vlasov. Po chvíli, keď tma trochu ustúpila, mi začali drkotať zuby a on ma konečne pustil. Chytil ma len za ruku a druhou mi šúchal plece, akoby sa ma snažil zahriať. Využila som to. Pustila som jeho ruku a striasla druhú.

"Nechaj, zahrejem sa viac sama. Si príliš studený."

Spoza nás som začula pridusené zachichotanie.

Rýchlo alebo skôr pomaly, podľa Felixových občasných vzdychov, sme postupovali tunelom až sme sa dostali k mreži. Jej železné tyče boli hrdzavé a hrubé ako moja ruka, a dvierka z tenších prepletených tyčí boli otvorené. Sklonila som sa a prešla nimi pred Edwardom.

Ocitla som sa v miestnosti, na konci ktorej boli nízke a ťažké drevené dvere. Boli otvorené a všimla som si, že boli aj poriadne hrubé. Keď som nimi prešla, prekvapene som sa poobzerala a uvoľnila som sa. Edward, naopak, znervóznel a pevne stisol pery.

Boli sme v hale, jasne osvetlenej neónovými svetlami a na dlážke bol sivý kancelársky koberec. Bolo tam teplejšie ako v kanáli a na konci haly stála pri výťahu drobná postava Jane, ktorá na nás čakala a držala nám otvorené dvere.

Rýchlo som k nej vykročila, Alice po boku. Stihla som to tesne, Edward hneď nato urobil rukou pohyb, akoby ma chcel zas chytiť. Tvárila som sa, že som si to nevšimla. Spoza nás sa opäť ozval chichot, tentoraz o čosi hlasnejší a Edward za mnou zavrčal.

Keď sme sa priblížili k výťahu, zbadala som, že Jane sa tvári apaticky a veľmi znudene. Chúďa, musela veľmi dlho čakať. Automaticky som zrýchlila. Keď som už bola pri výťahu, nedalo mi to a keď som prechádzala popri nej, zašepkala som si pod nos: "Prepáč," a nastúpila som.

Jediná reakcia, ktorú som si na to všimla, bol Alicin letmý pohľad a Edwardovo rozhorčené zafunenie. Takmer som prevrátila oči.

Vo výťahu sa Jane, Demetri a Felix začali správať ešte uvoľnenejšie. Odhrnuli si plášte a kapucne nechali padnúť z hlavy na plecia. Felix aj Demetri mali zľahka olivovú pokožku a v kontraste s ich kriedovou belosťou to vyzeralo trochu čudne. Felix mal nakrátko ostrihané čierne vlasy, Demetriho čierne vlasy mu siahali po plecia. Dúhovky mali na okrajoch tmavočervené a smerom k zreničke tmavli až do čiernej. Boli hladnejší ako Jane.

Vo výťahu ma Edward znova pevne chytil a ja som zaťala zuby. Viezli sme sa ale len krátko, potom sme zastali a moju pozornosť ihneď odviedol pohľad, čo sa mi naskytol. Miestnosť vyzerala ako recepcia v nejakom nóbl podniku. Steny boli obložené drevom a na zemi bol hustý tmavozelený koberec. Neboli tu asi žiadne okná, tie asi nahrádzalo množstvo jasne osvetlených obrazov toskánskej krajiny. V skupinkách boli po miestnosti rozostavené bledé kožené pohovky a na lesklých stoloch stáli krištáľové vázy plné pestrofarebných voňavých kytíc. V strede miestnosti stál pult z lešteného mahagónu a za ním bola žena, ľudská žena s olivovou pokožkou a zelenými očami. Privítala nás zdvorilým úsmevom. "Dobrý deň, Jane."

Jane prikývla. "Gianna."

Potom pokračovala k dvojkrídlovým dverám na konci miestnosti. Automaticky som rýchlo vykročila za ňou, s prísavkou Edwardom po boku.

Na druhej strane dverí nás čakal ďalší hostiteľ. Bledý chlapec v perleťovo-sivom obleku, ktorý vyzeral byť fyzicky taký starý ako Jane a mohol by pokojne byť jej dvojčaťom, aj napriek tomu, že mal tmavšie vlasy a menej plné pery. Vykročil k nám, aby nás pozdravil.

Usmial sa a dotkol sa Jane. "Jane."

"Alec," odpovedala a objala ho. Pobozkali sa na obe líca. Potom sa pozrel na nás. Aj jeho oči boli v takej detskej tvári rušivé - hlboké, múdre a dávno zbavené detských ilúzií. Trochu mi pripomínali Alice - aj jej oči boli tak trochu také, ale oveľa, oveľa menej ako Janine a Alecove. A Alice bola v psychiatrickej liečebni, keď bola človek... v dobe, keď to nebola práve výhra. Ak ten pohľad súvisel s ľudským životom... čo sa im mohlo stať?

"Pošlú ťa von po jedného a ty sa vrátiš s dvoma... a pol," poznamenal, Keď sa pozrel na mňa. "Dobrá práca."

Zasmiala sa - jej smiech iskril radosťou ako detský džavot.

"Vitaj späť, Edward," pozdravil ho Alec. "Zdá sa, že dnes máš lepšiu náladu."

"Trošku," súhlasil Edward bezvýrazným hlasom. Keď som na neho letmo pozrela, mal zachmúrenú tvár. Vrátila som zaujatý pohľad na Aleca a Jane. Naozaj sa veľmi podobali.

Alec sa pri Edwardovej odpovedi zasmial a prezeral si ma. Vyzeral, akoby chcel už-už niečo povedať, keď som ho opatrne predbehla.

"Vy s Jane ste biologickí príbuzní?" opýtala som sa.

Edwardove ruky sa zovreli okolo mojich pliec.

"Bella!" zasyčal. Mykla som plecami, aby som sa oslobodila, no nepustil ma. Idiot.

"Zaujíma ma to. Prepáčte," dodala som smerom k Alecovi a Jane. "Ale vyzeráte podobne. Podľa mňa."

"Čarodejnícke dvojičky," zavrčal potichu posmešne Edward, ledva som ho začula. Jane ani Alec taký problém nemali. Obom sa im zablyslo v očiach.

"Zavri si ústa, ak vieš po je pre teba..." začala Jane so zlostným upreným pohľadom, no zarazila sa, keď jej Alec položil ruku na rameno. Vyzeral len o trošku pokojnejšie ako Jane, no ovládol sa a keď si s Jane vymenil krátky pohľad, upokojila sa aj ona. Alec pozrel na mňa, s rukou stále na Janinom pleci.

"Jane je moja biologická dvojička," povedal a obrátil pohľad na Edwarda. Keď prehovoril, jeho hlas znel rovnako neutrálne ako predtým. "Aro bude veľmi rád, keď ťa znovu uvidí."

"Nenechajme ho čakať," navrhla Jane.

Edward prikývol.

Po tomto krátkom rozhovore sa Alec v mojom pomyslenom rebríčku obľúbenosti cudzích upírov ocitol na prvom mieste spolu s Jane. Podľa jeho reakcie na Edwardove očividne veľmi urážlivé slová mi bolo jasné, že musel byť veľmi starý, starší než Edward, a zažil už určite mnoho napätých situácií, keď sa vedel takto kontrolovať. Čo Edward povedal ich očividne oboch rozzúrilo, no Alec predsa len ovládol nielen seba, no upokojil aj Jane a pokračoval zdvorilo v rozhovore. To teda bol kúsok. Očividne _bol_ s Jane rodina.

Dvojičky sa bez ďalších slov chytili za ruky a viedli nás ďalšou širokou chodbou. Akoby ich už nebolo dosť. Na jej konci boli dvere celé obložené zlatom, Jane a Alec ale zastali ešte kým sme sa k nim dostali. Kus obloženia na stene v strede chodby odsunuli nabok a pod ním sa objavili obyčajné drevené dvere. Alec ich podržal otvorené pre Jane.

Keď som sa dostala do menšej miestnosti za nimi, chcelo sa mi fňukať. Znova v nej boli tie starobylé kamene ako aj na námestí, v uličke a stoke a _znova_ tam bola zima.

Táto predsieň ale našťastie nebola veľká. Po chvíli vyústila do svetlejšej priestrannej a dokonale kruhovej miestnosti. O dve poschodia vyššia steny narúšali dlhé okenné štrbiny, ktorými na kamennú podlahu dopadali slnečné lúče. Nebolo tu nijaké umelé osvetlenie, len tie okná a jediná nábytok tvorilo zopár masívnych drevených stoličiek, ktoré pripomínali tróny. Tie boli postavené neďaleko od seba pri stene oproti dverám, ktorými sme vošli.

V tejto miestnosti stála hŕstka upírov v uvoľnenom rozhovore. Ich šepot mi v prázdnej miestnosti znel ako jemné bzučanie. Všimla som si, ako sa dve ženy v letných šatách pohli do obdĺžnika svetla. Ich pokožka hádzala na okrové steny dúhové odblesky.

Všetky tváre sa obrátili k nám, keď sme vošli. Krásne tváre, oblečené do nenápadných nohavíc a tričiek, aspoň väčšinou. Muž, ktorý prehovoril ako prvý mal však na sebe dlhý čierny habit, dlhý až po zem a taký čierny, že som chvíľu jeho dlhé čierne vlasy považovala za kapucňu. Jeho tvár som poznala, bol to jeden z trojice, ktorú som videla na obraze v Carlislovej pracovni. Tohto Edward vtedy nazval Arom.

"Jane, drahá, už si naspäť!" ozval sa muž, evidentne nadšený, no prehovoril potichu.

Pohol sa k nej a v jeho pohyboch bol taký nadpozemský pôvab, že som až vypleštila oči a otvorila ústa. Nedalo sa to porovnať dokonca ani s Alice, ktorej každý krok pripomínal tanec.

Ešte viac som užasla, keď priplával priestorom bližšie a zbadala som jeho tvár. Nebola ako tie neprirodzene príťažlivé tváre, ktoré ju obklopovali (nepristúpil k nám totiž sám - pohla sa s ním celá skupinka, niektorí kráčali pred ním, niektorí za ním, všetci s ostražitosťou ochranky). Nedokázala som sa rozhodnúť, či je jeho tvár krásna alebo nie. Povedala by som, že črty mal dokonalé. Od upírov, čo stáli okolo neho sa však líšil natoľko, ako sa oni odlišovali odo mňa. Pokožku mal bielu a priesvitnú ako cibuľová šupka a aj tak krehko vyzerala (a vytvárala šokujúci kontrast k dlhým čiernym vlasom). Pocítila som zvláštne nutkanie dotknúť sa jeho líca, aby som zistila, či je jemnejšie ako Edwardovo alebo Alicine, alebo či je prachové ako krieda. Jeho oči boli červené, ale ich farba bola zastretá, mliečna. Uvažovala som, či mal tento zákal nejaký vplyv na jeho zrak.

Kĺzavých krokom prešiel k Jane, chytil jej tvár do svojich papierovo vyzerajúcich rúk, zľahka ju pobozkal na plné pery a o krok odstúpil.

"Áno, pane," Jane sa usmiala a vyzerala pri tom ako dieťa - hotový anjelik. "Priviedla som ho späť živého, presne ako ste si želali."

"Ach, Jane," aj on sa usmial. "Ty si moja radosť."

Otočil svoj zahmlený pohľad k nám a jeho úsmev sa ešte rozšíril - bol doslova vo vytržení.

"A aj Alice a Bellu!" potešil sa zatlieskal tenkými rukami. "To _je_ ale príjemné prekvapenie! Úžasné!"

Znova som na neho vyvalila oči. Naše mená zvolal tak, akoby sme boli starí priatelia, ktorí sa zastavili na nečakanú návštevu.

Otočil sa k našim mohutným sprievodcom. "Felix, buď taký milý a povedz mojim bratom, akú tu máme spoločnosť. So si istý, že si to nebudú chcieť nechať ujsť."

"Áno, pane," Felix prikývol a zmizol smerom, odkiaľ sme prišli. "Vidíš, Edward?" Aro sa otočil k Edwardovi a usmial sa na neho ako milujúci, ale karhajúci starý otec. Zamračila som sa na neho. Prečo sa tak na Edwarda pozeral? Alecovi nevenoval ani pohľad a ten bol omnoho lepší charakter ako Edward!

"Čo som ti hovoril? Nie si rád, že som ti včera nedal, o čo si žiadal?"

"Áno, Aro, som," súhlasil Edward a ešte pevnejšie ma zovrel okolo pása. Ledva-ledva som sa ovládla, aby som neprevrátila oči. Môj otrávený pohľad náhodou zastal na Alecovi, keď som otočila hlavu aby si Edward nič nevšimol. Trochu prekvapene sa mu zdvihlo obočie, no jeho tvár inak ostala nehybná, nevyjadrovala nijaké citové rozpoloženie okrem neutrality.

"Milujem šťastné konce," Aro si vzdychol. "Sú také zriedkavé. Ale chcem počuť celý príbeh. Ako sa to stalo? Alice?" so zvedavým zahmleným pohľadom sa otočil k Alice. "Tvoj brat si o tebe myslí, že si neomylná, ale zjavne sa musela stať nejaká chyba."

"Och, ja mám k neomylnosti ďaleko," omračujúco sa usmiala. Vyzerala, že je úplne v pohode, až na ruky, ktoré mala pevne zovreté do malých pästí. "Ako ste dnes mohli vidieť, problémy rovnako často spôsobujem ako ich riešim."

"Si príliš skromná," karhal ju Aro. "Videl som niektoré z tvojich vynikajúcich činov a musím priznať, že som ešte nestretol nikoho s takým talentom. Úžasné!"

Alice hodila pohľadom po Edwardovi. Arovi to neušlo.

"Prepáčte, vlastne nás vôbec nepredstavili, však? Ja mám jednoducho pocit, akoby som vás už poznal, a tak mám tendenciu predbiehať udalosti. Tvoj brat nás predstavil včera, svojráznym spôsobom. Vieš, mám niečo z talentu tvojho brata, ale brzdia ma isté obmedzenia, ktoré on nemá," Aro potriasol hlavou, jeho tón vyznel žiarlivo.

"Má však exponenciálne väčšiu silu," dodal Edward sucho. Pozrel na Alice a pohotovo jej to vysvetlil. "Aro potrebuje fyzický kontakt, aby mohol čítať myšlienky, ale vyčíta omnoho viac ako ja. Vieš, že ja počujem len to, čo ti práve v danej chvíli beží hlavou. Aro dokáže čítať všetky myšlienky, ktoré ti kedy prebehli mysľou."

Alice nadvihla svoje pekné obočie a Edward sklonil hlavu. Arovi ani toto neušlo.

"Ale vedieť čítať myšlienky na diaľku..." Aro si povzdychol a ukázal smerom na nich dvoch a 'rozhovor', ktorý medzi nimi práve prebehol. "To by bolo také _pohodlné_ ," povedal, zatiaľ čo ja som sa sama pre seba zmätene zamračila. Všetky myšlienky môjho života? Ako dlho mu to trvalo? Ako sa na to vôbec dokázal tak sústrediť, aby z toho nebol nepochopiteľný mišung?

Aro sa zadíval ponad naše plecia. Všetci ostatní otočili hlavy tým smerom, vrátane Jane a Aleca, ktorí stáli pár metrov od nás a Demetriho, ktorý stál potichu vedľa nás s Edwardom a Alice.

Ja som sa otočila najpomalšie. Vrátil sa Felix a za ním sa vznášali dvaja muži v čiernych habitoch. Obaja sa veľmi podobali na Ara, jeden mal aj rovnaké splývavé čierne vlasy. Druhý mal jemné snehobiele vlasy - rovnakej farby ako jeho pleť - ktoré mu siahali po plecia. Na tvárach mali identickú, papierovo tenkú pokožku. Marcus a Caius.

Trojica z Carlislovho obrazu bola kompletná a za tých tristo rokov, odkedy bol obraz namaľovaný, sa vôbec nezmenila.

Aro práve spevavo zvolal: "Marcus, Caius, pozrite! Bella nakoniec žije a je tu s ňou aj Alice! Nie je to úžasné?" keď na mňa odrazu doľahlo, čo sa vlastne deje. Stretla som sa s Marcom, Arom a Caiom, samozvanými presadzovateľmi poriadku, o ktorých sa mnoho upírov vyjadrovalo ako o 'kráľovskej rodine' a mali voči nim rešpekt, či už úprimný alebo zrodený zo strachu. Keď mi Edward ukázal ten obraz a obaja s Carlislom mi o nich hovorili, nemyslela som si, že ich stretnem. Zrazu som Edwardovu ruku vnímala okolo seba omnoho intenzívnejšie. To nebolo správne. Prečo ma držal? To vôbec nebolo úctivé! Starali sa predsa o to, aby si upíri nerobili čo chceli a neprezradili sa ľuďom! Zaslúžili si rešpekt, aj keď neboli ani ich ciele úplne biele. To mi bolo jasné z Alicinej a Arovej interakcie. Ak sme sa ale chceli z tohto dostať, museli sme k nim byť úctiví! To oni teraz rozhodovali o tom, či sa domov vrátime živí a či vôbec.

"Edward," zašepkala som naliehavo. "pusť ma."

Edward ku mne prudko obrátil hlavu. "Bella..."

"Pripadá mi to neúctivé. Musíš ma pustiť," naliehala som.

Svoje zovretie okolo môjho pása ešte zosilnil. "Ale Bella..." začal a ja som ho trochu podráždene prerušila. Prečo mu všetko trvalo tak dlho?

"Edward. Okamžite. Ma. Pusť." Zdôraznila som každé slovo osobitne.

Edward na mňa neveriacky civel a vyzeral, že chce opäť niečo povedať. Alice k nemu trochu otočila hlavu.

Neviem, čo mu v mysli povedala, ale Edward na mňa zarazene a zmätene pozrel a pomaly si odmotal ruku z môjho pása. Neodstúpil však odo mňa.

"To ti trvalo," zašomrala som si popod nos nezrozumiteľne, hoci oni tomu asi rozumeli a odstúpila som od neho ďalej sama. Demetri, ktorý stál vedľa mňa dokonca o trochu poodstúpil, aby mi uvoľnil miesto. Slabo som sa na neho usmiala, na poďakovanie.

Keď som vzhliadla, Aro na mňa zvedavo pozeral, keď si ale všimol môj pohľad, rozjarene zatlieskal rukami a takmer zaspieval: "Chceme počuť celý príbeh."

Bielovlasý Caius, ktorý sa tváril trochu rozladene, sa pohol a vznášal sa smerom k drevenému trónu. Marcus sa zastavil pri Arovi a natiahol ruku - najprv som si myslela, že ho chce pozdraviť, ale on sa iba na chvíľku dotkol jeho dlane a potom zasa spustil ruku k telu. Aro zdvihol jedno čierne obočie. Prekvapilo ma, že sa jeho papierová pokožka pri tom nepokrčila.

Edward veľmi potichu, akoby napoly nesúhlasne, zafunel a Alice sa naňho zvedavo pozrela.

"Ďakujem, Marcus," povedal Aro. "To je veľmi zaujímavé."

Asi o sekundu neskôr mi došlo, že Marcus dával Arovi čítať svoje myšlienky. Zaujímavé. A bolo to lepšie ako Edwardov dar - nikto pritom neprichádzal tak ľahko o súkromie a najmä oň neprichádzal nevedomky.

Čokoľvek sa Arovi zdalo zaujímavé, Marcus nevyzeral, že jeho pocity zdieľa. Naopak, vyzeral veľmi znudene. Odplával od Ara, aby sa pridal ku Caiovi, ktorý už sedel na tróne. Za Marcom šli potichu dvaja dozerajúci upíri - telesná stráž, ako mi napadlo už predtým. Všimla som si aj, že tie dve ženy v letných šatách sa postavili rovnakým spôsobom vedľa Caia. Myšlienka, že by nejaký upír potreboval telesnú stráž sa mi zdala trochu smiešna, ale možnože títo starobylí upíri boli takí krehkí, ako na pohľad vyzerala ich pokožka.

Aro zavrtel hlavou. "Úžasné," povedal. "Absolútne úžasné."

Alice sa tvárila zmätene. Edward sa k nej obrátil a znova jej to rýchlo potichu vysvetlil. Trochu sa mračil. "Marcus vidí vzťahy. Intenzita toho nášho ho prekvapila."

Aro sa usmial. "Aké pohodlné," zopakoval si sám pre seba. Potom prehovoril k nám. "Marca len tak niečo neprekvapí, tým si môžete byť istí."

Keď som opäť pozrela na Marcovu tvár bez života, dalo sa tomu ľahko veriť. Bolo zaujímavé, že za takou mŕtvou tvárou sa v skutočnosti skrývali pocity, aj myšlienky a rozum, celá bytosť. Uvažovala som, čo spôsobilo u Marca takú masku - vyzeral, akoby prišiel o zmysel života, akoby na okolité vnemy reagoval viac automaticky než premyslene. Vedela som ale, že to celkom tak nemôže byť. Ak by bolo, neponúkol by Arovi svoje myšlienky. Nie, on sa síce o nič veľmi nezaujímal, zato ale vnímal všetko pozorne a tá maska bola sčasti asi vytvorená, aby si držal ľudí od tela. Aj on sa musel vedieť šialene dobre ovládať aby tú masku udržal na tvári a známky všetkých pocitov, myšlienok a živosti dnu. Muselo to byť nenormálne ťažké, nevedela som si predstaviť, že by som tak mala stále vyzerať ja. Ktovie, či si Alec pri svojej kontrole nebral príklad práve od Marca. V porovnaní s ním vyzerala aj Alecova kontrola len ako slabý odvar. A to som už aj Aleca za jeho sebaovládanie rešpektovala! Marcus bol celkom určite zaujímavý upír. Bolo celkom zábavné, že som medzi Volturiovcami bola ešte len zopár minút a už som našla troch, ktorí boli hodní pozornosti a záujmu. A to som ich ešte ani nepoznala.

Marcove oči blikli zrazu smerom ku mne a chvíľu sa svojím nepreniknuteľným zahmleným červeným pohľadom díval priamo na mňa. Potom trochu, takmer neznateľne pokrútil hlavou a vstal z trónu.

Opäť preplával k Arovi, dotkol sa mu ruky a odplával nazad. Aro sa pobavene zachichotal a pozrel na mňa.

"Teda, Bella, naozaj to vyzerá, že si k nám celkom rýchlo vytváraš putá," oslovil ma. Zažmurkala som. Čo som robila?

"Naozaj?"

"Naozaj," potvrdil Aro veselo. "Keď Marcus prišiel, bola si tu len asi polhodinu a už si mala pomerne silné puto voči Alecovi a Jane a jedno menšie aj voči Demetrimu. A práve pred chvíľkou Marcus zachytil vznik slabého puta voči nemu. Skutočne rýchle."

Prekvapene som zažmurkala, no bola som celkom spokojná, keď som pozrela bokom na Aleca a Jane. Obaja na mňa pozerali, trochu prekvapene a zarazene. Tí dvaja si definitívne zaslúžili, aby som mala voči nim nejaké puto.

Aro blikol pohľadom na Edwarda vedľa mňa.

"Dokonca ani teraz tomu celkom nerozumiem," rozjímal. Mala som problém sledovať jeho chaotický sled myšlienok. "Ako môžeš pri nej stáť tak blízko?"

"Stojí ma to trochu úsilia," odvetil Edward, trochu napäto. Cítila som na sebe jeho pohľad. Určite sa mu nepáčilo, že mám puto voči Volturiovcom. On ich nemal vôbec rád. Ani ich nerešpektoval. Vlastne, trochu som prižmúrila oči, zaujímalo by ma, v akom stave je moje puto voči nemu. Dá sa odumreté a roztrhnuté puto nejako sledovať?

"Ale predsa - _la tua cantante_! Také mrhanie!"

Edward sa zasmial bez náznaku pobavenia. "Ja to skôr vnímam ako cenu, ktorú treba zaplatiť."

Aro bol skeptický. "Privysoká cena."

"Cena za príležitosť."

Aro sa zasmial. "Keby som ju v tvojich spomienkach neovoňal, neveril by som, že volanie krvi môže byť až také silné. Ja sám som nikdy nič také necítil. Väčšina z nás by dala hocičo za takýto dar a ty..."

"Ja ho premrhám," dokončil Edward sarkastickým tónom.

Aro sa znova zasmial. "Ach, ako mi chýba môj priateľ Carlisle! Ty mi ho pripomínaš - ibaže on nebol taký rozhnevaný."

"Carlisle ma prevyšuje aj v mnohých iných ohľadoch."

"Určite by som si nikdy nemyslel, že by práve v sebaovládaní niekto dokázal Carlisla prekonať, ale ty si ho zahanbil."

"To sotva," povedal Edward a znelo to netrpezlivo. Ako keby ho už úvodné frázy unavovali.

"Jeho úspech ma potešil," rozjímal Aro. "Tvoje spomienky naňho sú pre mňa darom, aj keď ma nesmierne udivujú. Som prekvapený, ako ma... _teší_ , že sa mu tak darí na neobvyklej ceste, akú si zvolil. Čakal som, že sa časom vyčerpá a zoslabne. Vysmial som sa jeho plánu nájsť ďalších, ktorí by sa s ním delili o jeho svojráznu víziu. No teraz mám skôr pocit, že som rád, že som sa mýlil."

Edward neodpovedal. Mňa tá reč trochu zmiatla. Bolo mi jasné, že hoci to hovoril, Aro sa celkom netešil, že Carlisle mal úspech vo svojej idey. Myslím, že do istej miery to myslel úprimne, ale sčasti tomu rád nebol. Carlisle (či to bol Edward?) mi hovoril, že si v tej otázke nikdy nerozumeli. Aro si myslel, že Carlisle neuspeje a jemu, o tisícročia mladšiemu upírovi než bol Aro, sa to podarilo. Mala som ale aj pocit, že bol naozaj rád, že sa dostal tak ďaleko. Miatlo ma to, hoci možno to súviselo s tým, ako sa rozplýval nad Edwardom - od bol predsa prvým výsledkom Carlislovej snahy. A nadchýnal ho jeho talent - Carlisle aj Edward mi predsa hovorili, že Aro je čosi ako zberateľ talentov. Väčšina jeho gardy boli talentovaní upíri. Ak by Carlisle neuspel, Edward by sa nestal upírom. Aro by sa nemohol rozplývať. Možno chcel, aby sa k nemu pridal a preto sa k nemu tak správal? Dúfala som, že nie, Edward bol idiot. Myslím, že zmrzol v sedemnástich a nikdy nedospel. Bolo zaujímavé, že ostatní, okrem Emmetta, vyzerali dospelejšie aj keď boli podobného veku, keď ich zmenili.

"Ale _tvoje_ sebaovládanie!" Aro si vzdychol. "Ani som netušil, že môže byť niekto taký silný. Obrniť sa voči volaniu sirén, nie raz, ale stále znova a znova - keby som to sám nezacítil, neuveril by som."

Edward bezvýrazne hľadel a Ara. Naozaj mu veľmi pochleboval. A mohlo to byť volanie sirén, ale bola som si istá, že Carlisle bol silnejší. V prvom rade nepodľahol nikdy a neochutnal ľudskú krv, kým Edward áno - dokonca na pár rokov od Carlisla ušiel a naschvál ľudí lovil. Navyše, Edward si neveril, že by dokázal zmeniť kohokoľvek, nielen mňa. Carlisle si pri Edwardovi veľmi neveril a obával sa, ale pokúsil sa. Ak by si neveril vôbec, neskúsil by to, neriskoval by tak. Edward si neveril vôbec, bola som s ním dosť často na to, aby som to vedela.

"Keď si spomeniem, aká je pre teba lákavá..." Aro sa zachichotal. "Až ma chytá smäd."

So záujmom som na Ara pozrela. Tak on nielen videl všetky myšlienky a spomienky, ale ich aj prežíval? Ako to mohol všetko vnímať? A nezblázniť sa pritom?

Edward vedľa mňa napol svaly.

"Neznepokojuj sa," ubezpečoval ho Aro. "Ja jej nechcem nijako ublížiť. Ale som strašne zvedavý, a predovšetkým na jednu vec." Pozrel na mňa s neskrývaným záujmom. "Smiem?" opýtal sa dychtivo a zdvihol ruku.

"Opýtaj sa _jej_ ," navrhol mu Edward prázdnym hlasom.

"Samozrejme, aká nevychovanosť!" zvolal Aro. "Bella," oslovil teraz priamo mňa. "Fascinuje ma, že ty si jediná výnimka, na ktorú nefunguje Edwardov pôsobivý talent - veľmi zaujímavé, že sa vôbec niečo také vyskytuje. A tak mi napadlo, či by si nebola taká milá a nedovolila mi to skúsiť - aby som zistil, či si aj pre _mňa_ výnimka."

On chcel zistiť, či na mňa funguje jeho talent? Prekvapene som na neho civela. Asi mal naozaj rád potenciálne talenty, keď ho to dokonca prinútilo, aby bol ku mne milý a nesprával sa ku mne ako k človeku-jedlu. Ak to skúsi, ja zistím, akú má pokožku!

Usmiala som sa na neho a urobila krok k nemu.

"Samozrejme," povedala som a vystrela som ruku pred seba. Priplával bližšie, natiahol sa a pritisol svoju prízračnú bielu papierovú pokožku na moju.

Jeho ruka bola tvrdá, ale na dotyk skôr bridlica ako mramor - a ešte chladnejšia, ako som čakala. Zvedavo som zdvihla druhú ruku a skusmo som do jeho ruky strčila prstom. Až neskôr mi došlo, že som si možno mala vypýtať povolenie alebo čosi, urobila som to však automaticky. Nestalo sa ale nič, len od Edwarda sa ozval akýsi priškrtený zvuk, akoby neveril, že sa ho sama od seba dotýkam.

Jeho pokožka sa vôbec nepoddala, aj keď som tlačila dosť silno. Nič sa nestalo ani keď som pritiahla palec a ukazovák k sebe, akoby som ho chcela uštipnúť.

Zaujato a zmätene som naklonila hlavu a ruku som zase spustila dole. Pozrela som do Arovej tváre.

Najprv vyzeral sebaisto a trochu čudným pohľadom ma hypnotizoval. Potom sa objavila pochybnosť, nedôverčivosť a napokon sa jeho tvár zase ustálila do priateľského výrazu. Takže tá priateľskosť bola maska. Povzbudivé.

"To je veľmi zaujímavé," povedal, keď mi pustil ruku a vzdialil sa. Chvíľu mlčal a so zamysleným výrazom si nás troch očami premeriaval. Potom zrazu zavrtel hlavou.

"Toto je prvý raz," povedal si sám pre seba. "Som zvedavý, či je imúnna aj voči ostatným našim talentom... Jane, zlatko?"

"Nie!" zavrčal Edward. Alice ho chytila za ruku, aby ho zadržala. Striasol ju.

Jane sa na Ara šťastne usmiala. "Áno, pane?"

Edward teraz už skutočne trhano vrčal a pritom upieral na Ara zlovestný pohľad. V miestnosti nastalo ticho, všetci naňho neveriacky a užasnuto hľadeli, akoby sa dopúšťal nejakého trápneho spoločenského faux pas. Ja som na neho tiež civela. To už bolo príliš.

Všimla som si, ako sa Felix s nádejou usmial a pohol sa o krok k nám. Aro naňho raz pozrel a on na mieste znehybnel a namiesto úškrnu sa mu v tvári objavil namrzený výraz.

Potom sa Aro obrátil na Jane, Edwarda ignoroval. "Moja drahá, napadlo mi, či je Bella imúnna aj voči _tebe_."

Takmer som jeho tichý hlas cez Edwardovo vrčanie nepočula. Edward sa posunul predo mňa a mňa zatisol dozadu, akoby ma chcel pred nimi schovať. Posmešne som si odfrkla. Akoby _to_ malo nejaký zmysel, jeden upír proti... možno dvadsiatim? Beznádejné.

Caius sa ako duch presunul smerom k nám aj so svojím sprievodom, chcel to vidieť.

Jane sa k nám otočila s blaženým úsmevom.

"Nie!" vykríkla Alice, keď sa Edward na to malé dievča vrhol. Ani mne nebolo všetko jedno, keď som to videla. Nechcela som, aby jej ublížil.

Než som stihla akokoľvek zareagovať, než stihol ktokoľvek niečo urobiť, ležal Edward na zemi.

Nikto sa ho nedotkol, no on sa zvíjal na kamennej podlahe v očividnej agónii, kým ja som sa tomu zmätene prizerala.

Došlo mi to až keď som pozrela na Jane a videla som, že sa teraz usmieva iba naňho. Spomenula som si, ako Alice hovorila o _príšerných daroch_ a razom som aj pochopila, prečo sa k Jane všetci správajú tak úctivo. A tiež prečo sa jej Edward vrhol do cesty. Jej talentom bolo spôsobovať bolesť na diaľku, bolesť takú silnú, aby premohla a ochromila aj upíra.

Chvíľu som na Edwarda nemo hľadela.

"Jane," oslovil ju Aro pokojným hlasom. Rýchlo zdvihla oči so spýtavým pohľadom a stále sa potešene usmievala. Ju _tešilo_ mučiť iných. Prečo?

Len čo sa pozrela inam, ostal Edward nehybne ležať.

Aro pokynul hlavou smerom ku mne.

Jane sa s úsmevom obrátila na mňa. Neisto som na ňu pozerala. Nechcela som veľmi skončiť v záchvate agónie na zemi. Všimla som si kútikom oka, ako sa Edward najprv posadil a potom vyskočil na rovné nohy, no nepozrela som na neho. Bola som zaneprázdnená sledovaním Jane, chcela som vedieť, kedy to skúsi. Prečo jej to tak dlho trvalo? Edwarda mala s sekunde.

Jane pomaly zmizol z tváre úsmev a začala na mňa zazerať. Od sústredenia až zatínala zuby, no nič mi nebolo. Nefungovalo to na mňa, skúšala to už.

Aro sa rozosmial. "Ha-ha-ha," smial sa. "To je úžasné!"

Jane znechutene sykla a naklonila sa dopredu, akoby sa chystala skočiť.

"Zlatko, nenechaj sa napáliť," povedal Aro upokojujúco a položil jej na plece svoju múčno bielu ruku. "Všetkých nás zmiatla."

Jane ohrnula hornú peru nad zuby a ďalej na mňa zazerala. Úzkostne som prestúpila z nohy na nohu. Ona ma nemala rada, lebo na mňa nefungoval jej talent? Ale ja som za to nemohla! Ja som ju mala rada, aj keď vyzerala byť tak trochu sadistická. Nechcela som, aby sa na mňa hnevala.

Aro sa znova zasmial. "Edward, ty si veľmi odvážny, že si to vydržal bez kriku. Raz som požiadal Jane, aby to spravila mne - len tak zo zvedavosti." Uznanlivo potriasol hlavou.

Edward na neho znechutene zazeral. Mňa jeho slová vytrhli z neveselosti pri pohľade na Jane a znova som na neho pozrela s otvorenými ústami. Potom mi myklo perami a s úsmevom, ktorý som nedokázala ovládnuť, som potriasla hlavou. To mohlo napadnúť jedine Arovi.

"Tak čo teraz s vami urobíme?" vzdychol si Aro.

Edward aj Alice stŕpli. Na túto časť čakali. A vlastne aj ja.

"Predpokladám, že nemáme nádej, že by si zmenil rozhodnutie?" nadhodil Aro s očakávaním v hlase Edwardovi. "Tvoj talent by bol pre našu malú spoločnosť veľkým prínosom."

Edward zaváhal. Kútikom oka som zbadala, ako Felix aj Jane zvraštili tvár. Ja som skoro urobila to isté. To nemohol myslieť vážne. _Edward_?

Zdalo sa, že Edward zvažuje každé slovo, než ho vysloví. "Asi... radšej... nie."

"Alice?" spýtal sa Aro stále s nádejou. "Možno ty by si mala záujem sa k nám pridať?"

"Nie, ďakujem," odvetila Alice.

"A ty, Bella?" Aro nadvihol obočie.

Edward potichu zasyčal a ja som sa na Ara nechápavo zadívala. On sa ma fakt práve spýtal, či by som neostala ako večera?

"Čože?" opýtal sa Caius Ara a jeho hlas, alebo skôr šepot, znel úplne bezvýrazne.

"Caius, určite vidíš ten potenciál," karhal ho Aro láskyplne. "Odkedy sme našli Jane a Aleca, ešte som nevidel také sľubné nadanie. Vieš si predstaviť tie možnosti, keby bola jednou z nás?"

Caius odvrátil zrak so sarkastickým výrazom v tvári a Jane sa nad tým prirovnaním rozhorčene zableslo v očiach. Nič z toho som si ale nevšimla.

V kútiku mysle mi stislo srdce náhlou radosťou, keď som pochopila, že Aro ma chcel zmeniť a chcel, aby som zostala v jeho garde ako súčasť Volturiovcov. Nemohla som ale zareagovať, pretože celý zvyšok mojej mysle zamestnávalo niečo iné. Odkedy našli Jane a Aleca, ešte nevidel také sľubné nadanie. Ich talent sa musel prejavovať v ľudskej forme tiež. Ale Janin talent... to si ľudia nemohli nevšimnúť! Zrazu sa mi v mysli objavili slová, čo Edward zlomyseľne použil - čarodejnícke dvojičky. Stiahlo mi žalúdok nepríjemnou predtuchou. Nie, to nebolo možné. Tá doba... prosím, nie.

Ara som úplne ignorovala, keď som vydesene pozrela na Aleca a Jane, ktorá stála pri ňom. Postúpila som k nim.

"Vaša... vaše talenty sa prejavovali aj keď ste boli ľudia?" zašepkala som na Aleca ticho. Nemohla by som hovoriť hlasnejšie ani keby som chcela, zvieralo mi hrdlo. _To_ by vysvetľovalo ich pohľady aj dospelosť. Ale nemohla to byť pravda. _Prosím_ nech to nie je pravda. Nie oni, nie dvaja upíri, ktorých som už teraz mala skoro tak rada ako Alice a Emmetta!

Alec na mňa nepreniknuteľným pohľadom pozrel a po chvíli prikývol.

"Ale... ale Jane... Janin talent si nemohli ľudia nevšimnúť!" naliehala som vystrašene.

"Nikto nepovedal, že si to nevšimli. Zlé jazyky nás volajú 'čarodejnícke dvojičky' z nejakého dôvodu," Alecov hlas znel rovnako neutrálne ako jeho výraz. Pokrútila som odmietavo hlavou.

"Nie! Prosím... nemohli ste žiť v tej dobe."

Alec na mňa bez slova hľadel. Jane zazerala. Do očí sa mi vtisli slzy.

"Kedy... kedy vás zmenili?" zašepkala som nešťastne.

"Práve nás chceli upáliť na hranici," znela Alecova neosobná odpoveď a ja som sa mykla, akoby ma udrel. Skrivila som tvár.

"Vaši rodičia nič proti tomu neurobili?" vytisla som zo seba s námahou.

"Naši rodičia boli už mŕtvi," odsekla mi Jane hnevlivo. "Podľa _nich_ sme to zdedili po nich. Nás dostali ako posledných. O _to_ sme sa postarali."

Až som sa zapotácala, keď do mňa jej slová vrazili. Bola to pravda. V tej dobe ich museli prakticky loviť. A nemali ich radi, aj rodičov im zabili... tie ich _oči_... ako im to mohli urobiť? Boli to len deti! A oni im urobili toto, prešli peklom kvôli takej skupinke _idiotov_... chúďa Alec, chúďa Jane! Asi preto Jane tak rada spôsobuje bolesť - nič ale neodčiní to, čo si prežila sama. A Alec, taký neutrálny a kontrolovaný... _ako_ to dokázal? Ako dokázali s takou minulosťou žiť?

"Prepadli sme kvôli nim dedinu," ozval sa zrazu v miestnosti nečakane Marcov tichý hlas. Pár upírov prekvapene zalapalo po dychu, keď prehovoril. Aj v stave, v akom som práve bola som si uvedomila, že Marcus asi nezvykol veľa hovoriť. Ani ma to neprekvapilo. "Všetkých zodpovedných sme zabili."

Zahmleným pohľadom som na neho pozrela a prikývla. Aspoň niečo. Jane a Alecovi to ale rodinu nevráti. Ani stratené ilúzie a detstvo.

Neisto som prešla tých pár krokov k nim, doteraz neviem, ako som sa mohla nepotknúť, a chvíľu som civela na Jane predo mnou ako uhranutá. Nemohla som to vydržať, hlavne keď na mňa stále tak nepriateľsky zazerala.

Zrazu som sa prakticky vrhla dopredu a silno som ju objala.

"Tak ma to mrzí," vzlykla som nezrozumiteľne s tvárou zaborenou do jej vlasov.

Nevedomky som zdvihla jednu ruku a párkrát som ju pohladila po hlave, ako matka svoju dcéru alebo staršia sestra mladšiu.

"Tak ma to mrzí," zašepkala som znova. Nepohla sa, nehybne stála na mieste ako kameň. Sklonila som hlavu a pobozkala ju na líce, aby som dala nejako najavo, že ja ju mám rada a nič také by som jej nikdy neurobila, kým som sa odtiahla. Ešte som jej s uslzenými očami trochu uhladila jemné vlasy (civela na mňa takmer vydesene) a pustila som ju.

Obrátila som sa k Alecovi, ktorý sa tváril prekvapene, prešla som k nemu a objala som aj jeho, rovnako mocne ako Jane. Aj jeho som párkrát jemne (a dúfam, že aj upokojujúco a povzbudivo) pohladila so hlave, kým som sa po dlhej chvíli odtiahla a pozrela mu do šokovanej krásnej tváre.

"Je mi to veľmi ľúto," zašepkala som, uprene mu hľadiac do očí. Potom akoby ma náhle všetka energia opustila, sklesnuto som sa obrátila a porazenecky som sa vrátila k Edwardovi a Alice.

Edward na mňa pozeral veľmi rozčúlene a tváril sa takmer znechutene. Blysla som po ňom varovným pohľadom. Po niečom ako _to_ som nemala chuť zaoberať a s jeho výsosťou.

Aro na mňa chvíľu pozeral (premeriavali si ma asi všetci v miestnosti okrem Aleca a Jane, ktorí teraz civeli jeden na druhého a Marca, ktorý ich sledoval) a potom si povzdychol.

"To je škoda. Také mrhanie," povedal ľútostivo.

Edward vedľa mňa zlostne zasyčal, no keď prehovoril, jeho slová zneli akoby ich starostlivo vyberal, aj keď sa jeho hlas trochu triasol od hnevu.

"Pridaj sa alebo zomri, je to tak? Niečo také som predpokladal, keď nás priviedli do _tejto_ miestnosti. Asi toľko k vašim zákonom."

"Samozrejme, že nie," Aro udivene zažmurkal. "Edward, my sme sa tu zišli už skôr a čakáme, kedy sa vráti Heidi. A nie kvôli vám."

"Aro," sykol Caius. "Zákon si žiada ich životy."

Edward sa na Caia uprene zahľadel. Ja som na neho pozrela trochu smutne. Tak on chcel, aby som zomrela. Aro chcel, aby som bola jednou z nich, ale tá chvíľa už prešla a on sa k tomu nevrátil. Takže zo mňa asi predsa len nebude upír. Skôr večera.

"Ako to?" spýtal sa Edward Caia. Určite vedel, čo si Caius myslí, ale zjavne ho chcel prinútiť, aby to povedal nahlas. Manipulatívny idiot, ktorý zasahuje do súkromia ostatných.

Caius ukázal kostnatým prstom na mňa. "Ona vie príliš veľa. Prezradil si naše tajomstvá." Hlas mal presne taký papierovo krehký ako vyzerala jeho pokožka, rovnako ako Aro a Marcus.

"Aj do tejto vašej šarády je zapojených zopár ľudí," pripomenul mu Edward. Spomenula som si na recepčnú.

Caiova tvár sa zvraštila do nového výrazu, ktorý vyzeral trochu ako úsmev. Ak by sa vedel tiger usmievať tesne predtým, ako obeti rozhryzne krk.

"Áno," súhlasil. "No keď nám už nebudú na nič užitoční, poslúžia nám ako potrava. Ty však s touto taký plán nemáš. Ak prezradí naše tajomstvá, si pripravený ju zničiť? Myslím, že nie," uškrnul sa.

"Ja by som nikdy..." začala som pošepky. Caius po mne blysol ľadovým pohľadom a ja som zmĺkla. Očividne nemal rád, keď niekto hovoril bez vyzvania. Bol ale jeden z volturiovských vládcov, mala by som vedieť lepšie, než zapájať sa samovoľne do rozhovoru. Najmä sa diskutovalo o mojom... osude? Treste?

"Prepáčte," šepla som si nečujne sama pre seba, no Caius na mňa letmo chladne pozrel. Potom sa odvrátil nazad k Edwardovi.

"Ale nemáš ani v úmysle spraviť z nej jednu z nás, aby s tebou ostala ako tvoja družka," pokračoval Caius. Keď to povedal, rýchlo som na neho protestne pozrela, no ovládla som sa, aby som ho neprerušila. Ale ja som nebola Edwardova družka! Nebudem s ním ani keby ma odrazu chcel zmeniť!

"Caius," prerušil Caia Aro. "To už nie je Edwardovo rozhodnutie. Nie je jeho družka, ani jeho dievča. Ich puto je z jej strany mŕtve. Niekto urobil veľkú chybu, keď svojej milej zlomil srdce."

Caius po mne opäť blysol pohľadom.

"V každom prípade však o nás vie dosť veľa a vy ste s ňou žili celé mesiace bez toho, aby ste urobili, čo od vás žiadajú naše zákony. A odišli ste od nej, čo je ešte horšie, lebo ste ju tak nemali už ani trochu pod kontrolou. Ona je teda naše slabé miesto. Takže tvoj osud a osud tvojej sestry je v našich rukách pre porušenie zákonov. A čo sa týka jej - náš je nielen jej osud, ale aj jej život."

Pozorne som na neho počas jeho reči hľadela. Niekto - Edward alebo Carlisle - mi raz povedal, že Caiovi veľmi záleží na ich zákonoch. Teraz som to videla. Záležalo mu na zákonoch a ich dodržiavaní, tak ako by to malo byť. Vyzeral, akoby chcel zakaždým spraviť zákonom a spravodlivosti zadosť, bez ohľadu na to, čo to bude stáť jeho alebo kohokoľvek iného. Zničil by hoci celý svet, ak by tak dosiahol spravodlivosť. Taký som mala z neho pocit.

A pôvodne som mala z Edwarda zlý pocit a z Aleca a Jane som mala dobrý. Radšej sa teda budem riadiť inštinktami. Caius bol človek, upír, akého som mohla nasledovať. Bol to niekto, kto vždy urobí to, čo je spravodlivé a správne s ohľadom na zákony, bez ohľadu na osobné pocity a napriek všetkému. Tak ako skutočný vládca. Ak môj trest vyberie on, bola som si istá, že - akokoľvek bolestivý- bude férový. S tým vedomím dokážem žiť - alebo zomrieť.

Trochu som sklonila hlavu. Edward vedľa mňa vyceril zuby, no nevšímala som si ho. Nebol dôležitý.

"A prijmem hocijaký trest, aký pre mňa vyberiete," povedala som Caiovi ticho. "Nikto iný do toho nemá čo hovoriť."

Pozrela som krátko na Edwarda a potom na Alice. Civela na mňa dosť prekvapene a pozorne. Keď som na ňu pozrela, rýchlo prebehla pohľadom zo mňa na Edwarda a nazad.

"Bella?" ozvala sa spýtavo a nešťastne. Vedela som, čo sa ma chce spýtať.

"Na tom nezáleží, Alice," pokrútila som hlavou. "Prišla by som aj tak. Si moja najlepšia priateľka a záleží ti na ňom. Nezáleží na mojich pocitoch. Potrebovala si moju pomoc, tak som išla. To priatelia robia."

"Ale dostala som ťa do problémov," povedala nešťastne Alice.

"Tie by tak či onak prišli, Alice. Fakt je, že to je zákon," pripomenula som jej to. Potom som sa obrátila nazad k Arovi a ostatným. Aro práve plával k Marcovi, ktorý mal k nemu natiahnutú ruku. Letmo sa ho dotkol a po chvíli sa zasmial.

"Skutočne fascinujúce," pozrel na mňa. "Musím povedať, že sa cítim nedocenený, Bella."

Zmätene som na neho zažmurkala a pozrela som na Marca. Jeho nečitateľná tvár mi vôbec nepomohla.

"Za tých pár minút, ani nie hodinu, čo si tu, si si už vytvorila putá k trom členom gardy, Marcovi a najnovšie ku Caiovi. A ja ešte stále nič."

"Och," pozrela som na Caia, ktorý ma sledoval s prižmúrenými očami a vrátila som sa k Arovi. "Určite to neznamená, že nie ste dosť dobrý na to, aby som si vytvorila nejaké puto aj voči vám. Oni ma asi len zaujali skôr. Asi."

Aro sa veselo zasmial, no potom na mňa pozrel s veľmi ľútostivým pohľadom.

"Čo s tebou, Bella?" spýtal sa, nie však mňa. Obzrel sa na Marca a Caia.

"Neodpovedala ti, Aro," povedal tichučko Marcus. Aro na neho zaujato pozrel.

"Brat môj?"

"Spýtaj sa jej ešte raz."

Aro na mňa s nádejou pozrel. "Bella, chcela by si sa k nám pridať?"

Zažmurkala som. On sa ma to znova pýtal?

"Ako... ako upír?" vytisla som zo seba s námahou.

"Samozrejme. Chcela by si byť súčasťou našej malej spoločnosti?"

Otvorila som ústa. On sa ma to znova pýtal! Pozrela som bokom na dvojičky. Mohla by som byť ako oni a v garde, ako aj oni! Spoznala by som ich lepšie!

Alec mal na tvári slabý úsmev. Janina tvár bola pre zmenu nehybná ako predtým Alecova a veľmi uprene ma sledovala. Jej chladná tvár ma trochu zmrazila. Mala som ich oboch veľmi rada, čo ak ma ale Jane nemala rada a nechcela sa ani pokúsiť spoznať ma? Nechcela som sa im vnucovať ak ma nechceli.

Neisto som pozrela na Marca. Aj on ma uprene sledoval. Keď zachytil môj pohľad, trochu prikývol. Pôsobil, akoby sa stalo, čo čakal.

"Chcela by si, aby som ti trochu priblížil charakter tvojich doterajších pút, kým sa rozhodneš, Bella?"

Myslela som si, že by mi to pomohlo trochu si utriediť myšlienky.

"Áno, prosím," súhlasila som vďačne.

"Tvoje puto voči Demetrimu nie je veľmi silné ani vykryštalizované. Stále sa môže buď prehĺbiť a zosilnieť alebo bez stopy zmiznúť. On voči tebe nijaké puto nemá. Ani tvoje puto voči mne nie je vykryštalizované, no je silnejšie. Stále môže zmiznúť, no ostanú po ňom známky. Zatiaľ je to len veľmi všeobecné puto a len čas ukáže, či je to puto priateľské, rodinné, puto pána a poddaného alebo iné. Tvoje puto voči Caiovi je silnejšie ako to voči mne, čo je pomerne neobyčajné pretože je také mladé. Tvoje putá voči Jane a Alecovi sú najsilnejšie spomedzi nás. Všetky tri putá už začali kryštalizovať a stabilizovať sa, čo je tiež veľmi neobvyklé. Obyčajne to trvá niekoľko dní častého kontaktu. Tvoje puto voči Caiovi je puto rešpektu, dôvery a lojality. Ustaľuje sa ako voľné puto poddaného voči pánovi. Ak si ho Caius dokáže udržať, bude mať v tebe rovnako spoľahlivého pomocníka ako má Aro v Jane. Záleží to ale od viacerých vecí. Tvoje puto voči dvojičkám je takmer také silné ako biologické rodinné putá. Je to ochranárske puto, rodinné puto medzi súrodencami. Toto puto je takmer úplne vykryštalizované a akokoľvek sa budú veci vyvíjať, veľmi sa už nezmení. Odkedy si sa dozvedela o ich ľudskej minulosti, je toto puto trochu opätované. Ich puto voči tebe je však ešte slabé a všeobecné, časom by sa ale mohlo prehĺbiť do rodinného puta, hoci nikdy nie pôvodného ako spája ich dvoch. To je výsada biologických príbuzných. Máš ešte pár ďalších pút, slabších či silnejších, ktoré ťa spájajú s ľuďmi, ktorí tu nie sú. O nich ti veľa povedať neviem, potreboval by som, aby tu ich recipienti boli. Tvoje puto voči Edwardovi je scvrknuté, čierne a mŕtve. Postupne sa zmenší, nikdy ale známky po ňom nezmiznú, tak ako ani ty nezabudneš, kto bol a čo ti urobil. Tvoje puto voči Alice je silné puto priateľstva, ktoré má aj slabé známky rodinného puta. Ako si povedala, je tvoja najlepšia priateľka a vnímaš ju takmer ako svoju sestru. Ak ostaneš s nami, bude ťa musieť chodiť navštevovať alebo ty ju. Ak odídeš, budeš musieť sem-tam prísť navštíviť Aleca a Jane, a puto voči Caiovi bude tiež v dlhej nečinnosti nepokojné."

Stačilo mi, keď povedal, že dvojičky moje puto opätujú, akokoľvek náznakovo a slabo.

"Ak sa po nejakom čase rozhodnem, že by som chcela na čas odísť, bude mi to dovolené?" spýtala som sa Ara.

"Budeš si to musieť dohodnúť s Caiom ak bude on jediný z nás troch, ktorý drží tvoju dôveru a lojalitu, ale áno, budeš môcť odísť. Pár upírov sme už zo svojich služieb aj úplne prepustili, na ich žiadosť. Ak sa nemýlim, jeden z nich, Eleazar, teraz žije so svojou družkou na Aljaške," potvrdil veselo Aro. Vyzeral, akoby chcel začať skákať od radosti, keď videl, že nad tým uvažujem.

"Budem môcť viesť vegetariánsky spôsob života?"

Aro na chvíľu znehybnel a naklonil hlavu. "Ak to dokážeš sama a budeš stabilná... uvidíme. Záleží na tom, ako veľmi to chceš. Ak budeš dosť rozhodná a zvládneš to ako novorodená, prečo nie?"

Prikývla som. "To znie férovo," uznala som. Musela som to dokázať sama, nebol tam predsa nikto, kto by mi s tým pomohol. "Dobre, rada sa pridám k vašej garde."

Aro svojím slabučkým hlasom zvýskol a zhúpol sa na pätách.

"Vynikajúce!"

"Bella!" ozvalo sa po mojom boku ostro a Edwardova ruka mi silne zovrela rameno. Zabolelo to.

"Daj mi pokoj, Edward," mykla som trochu plecom, aby ma pustil, ale nepustil ma a pri tom pohybe to zabolelo ešte viac. Pritiahol si ma k sebe. Keď som mu pozrela do tváre, tváril sa veľmi nahnevane a oči mal tmavé.

"Uvedomuješ si vôbec, čo..."

"Pusti ma Edward, to bolí!" odsekla som mu a chytila som mu ruku za zápästie. Namiesto toho, aby ma pustil, zavrčal a zovrel ruku pevnejšie. Zalapala som po dychu.

"Edward! Pusť ju!" zvolala Alice, priskočila k nám a začala mu kĺbiť prsty zo zovretia. Nakoniec to ale nebolo treba, lebo Edward sa odrazu s priškrteným výkrikom zviezol na zem. Odskočila som od neho a s bolestivou grimasou som si pomliaždené miesto jemne prikryla rukou. Pozrela som bokom na Jane. Zazerala na Edwarda a mračila sa. Bola to ona. Sama od seba mi pomohla.

Široko som sa na ňu usmiala a oči mi znova zastreli slzy. "Ďakujem, Jane."

Pozrela na mňa. Jej tvár neprejavila nijakú emóciu, ale trochu sa mračila, keď videla, ako si stískam rameno. Chladné ruky mi opatrne odtiahli ruku a slabo a veľmi obozretne mi začali rameno prehmatávať.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa ma Jane neosobne. Rýchlo som prikývla.

"Áno, je to len trochu pomliaždené."

"Vlastne," ozvala sa trochu karhavo Alice. To ona mi prezerala rameno. "Nečudovala by som sa, keby si mala trochu poškodenú kosť. Zlomené to nie je, ale stískal ťa veľmi silno. Možno tam bude nejaká puklinka. A budeš mať obrovskú modrinu. Mal by sa ti na to pozrieť lekár." Zdvihla oči na Jane a Aleca. "Jedna zo základných vecí, ktoré by ste o Belle mali vedieť je, že stále podceňuje svoje zdravie a zľahčuje svoje zranenia. Po premene to už asi nebude také dôležité, ale aj tak."

Aro na Edwarda zatiaľ nesúhlasne pozeral. Keď Alice dohovorila, vzal si slovo on.

"Edward," sklamane na neho zatskal. "Od začiatku si z Marcovej mysle vedel, že Bella už nie je tvoja. Nemáš na ňu nijaký nárok," zrazu sa odmlčal a oči mu blysli na dvere. Potom sa znova usmial.

"Alec, prosím ťa, odprevaď našich hostí a Bellu na recepciu. Heidi je tu, môžu tam počkať a rozlúčiť sa. Po jedle ťa zmeníme, Bella, a Alice s Edwardom ťa najbližšie uvidia až keď sem prídu na ďalšiu, tentoraz ohlásenú, návštevu."

"A ak úmyselne odhalíte naše tajomstvo inému človeku alebo sa oneskoríte s ich odstránením, keď na to prídu, ukončíme vašu existenciu. To isté platí aj pre zvyšok vášho klanu," Caius rozhodne zasyčal. Edward zazeral, ale Alice sa podriadene uklonila.

Alec sa Arovi uklonil a prešiel k nim. Edwardovi venoval chladný úsmev a vzal ma opatrne za lakeť zranenej ruky. Alice ku mne prebehla a vzala ma za druhú ruku. Spoločne ma vyviedli z miestnosti, Edward namosúrene dupotal za nami.

Na vzdialenom konci chodby sme videli skupinku ľudí, ako sa blížia k nám a Alec aj Alice okamžite pridali do kroku. Keď sme sa dostali bližšie, videla som, že prvá ide ohurujúco krásna žena, rovnako neuveriteľná ako Rosalie. Za ňou sa šinul zástup ľudí - smrteľných ľudí ako som bola ja, ktorí vyzerali, akoby boli na prehliadke hradu.

"Ahoj, Heidi," pozdravil ju Alec, keď sme sa k sebe priblížili.

"Alec," odzdravila Heidi a so záujmom si ma premerala. Vidím, že sa akurát striedame."

Alec len prikývol a ponáhľal sa ďalej, Alice sa tvárila znepokojene.

Začula som, ako otvorili dvere do miestnosti, z ktorej sme odišli a začula som slabo Arov hlas. "Vitajte návštevníci! Vítam vás vo Volterre!"

Trochu som si odfrkla, napriek úzkosti, ktorá sa ma zmocnila. Vedela som, že sme práve stretli Arovu večeru.

"Nie je trochu dramatický?" spýtala som sa trochu zadŕhavo, ale stále pobavene.

"Trochu. Na to si zvykneš," usmial sa na mňa Alec a súril nás ďalej. Krik, ktorý sa chodbou začal ozývať, som ale počula. Trochu som sa strhla a zamrazilo ma, zároveň som sa ale snažila od toho odosobniť. Snažila som sa nemyslieť na tých ľudí ako na osoby ako ja, ktoré mali svoje životy a rodiny, ku ktorým sa už nevrátia. Mala som Jane a Aleca rada, a tiež Marca a Caia. Vedela som, že oni ich videli len ako jedlo, potenciálni upíri tam chodili inak. A museli predsa jesť. Akokoľvek nechutné to bolo, oni sa nechystali svoj jedálniček zmeniť a ja to od nich nemôžem a nebudem žiadať. Aj tak by ma ani jeden z nich nepočúvol. A Caius by sa na mňa pre taký návrh len nahneval.

"Prepáč, Bella," zašepkala Alice, keď sme konečne prešli do osvetlenej recepcie, kde sedela tá žena, Gianna.

Potriasla som hlavou. "To je dobre, Alice. Alec, ty teraz nebudeš hladný?"

"Bella!" protestne zvolal Edward pri mojej starostlivej otázke a ja som sa naňho rozčúlene zvrtla.

"Zavri zobák, Edward!" vybehla som naňho. "Dnes si sa už prejavil ako úplný somár, nekaz si to ešte viac. Alec?"

"Nie, Bella. Vybehnem neskôr alebo mi niekoho privedú."

Prikývla som a pozrela som na Alice. Tvárila sa dosť nešťastne, zároveň ale mala v tvári nádej.

"Kedy sa znova uvidíme?"

"Neviem, Bella. Musíme hovoriť s Carlislom, ale predpokladám, že o nejaký čas prídeme všetci na návštevu. Len to musíme dohodnúť s Arom. To s tou ohlásenou návštevou myslel vážne."

"Ale je to dobré, nie? Všetci sme prežili," neisto som sa pýtala. Nechcela som, aby sme boli tak dlho od seba odlúčení, ale vždy to bolo lepšie než keby niekoho z nás zabili.

Alice sa usmiala.

"To áno, Bella. Teraz je už jasné, že z teba bude upírka. Budeš šťastná, to vidím. A my, teda aspoň ja a Jasper, prídeme čo najskôr."

"Ako to môžeš tak pokojne brať, Alice! Bella tu nemôže zostať!" vyprskol zúrivo Edward.

"Zostáva, Edward Cullen. Je to dohodnuté. Je to jej vôľa a vôľa Ara, Marca a Caia. Ostane tu, ty odídeš," povedal pevne Alec. Edward na neho vyceril zuby a zavrčal. Ja som na neho znechutene pozrela a chytila som Aleca za ruku. Usmiala som sa na Alice.

"Neopováž sa z toho obviňovať, Alice. Nie je to tvoja chyba. Nič z toho. Znova sa uvidíme, aj Marcus to povedal. Budeme sa musieť vidieť, naše puto je na to príliš silné."

Alice sa na mňa tiež usmiala a opatrne ju objala.

"Už sa teším, keď sa nabudúce uvidíme, Bella. Upírstvo ti veľmi pristane."

"To ale nie je fér! Ty si ma už videla po mojej zmene tu?" zvolala som. Alice sa uškrnula.

"Videla som ťa ako upírku už niekoľko dní po tom, ako sme ťa spoznali, Bella. Ale teraz budeš vyzerať ešte krajšie a zaujímavejšie ako predtým. Už sa naozaj teším, keď uvidím tie tváre ostatných z rodiny, keď ťa nakoniec uvidia."

Prevrátila som očami. "No tak, Alice, na Rosalie alebo hoci Heidi tam vzadu to mať nebude. Ale _naozaj_ sa teším, keď vás konečne všetkých uvidím."

Alice sa tajnostkársky usmiala a ešte ma naposledy pobozkala na líce. Potom sa obrátila k Alecovi.

"Dúfam, že sa tu o moju sestričku dobre postaráš," varovala ho dobromyseľne. Alec sa na ňu na oplátku dokonca usmial. Edward zafunel a obrátil sa k nám chrbtom ako zrelý upír, ktorým bol.


	2. Chapter 2

Po nejakom čase, čo sme čakali na recepcii, prišla Jane. Jej oči boli jasno červené.

"Poďte, Bella, Alec. Odvedieme ťa do izby, ktorú ti Aro pridelil. Už si sa rozlúčila?"

Prikývla som a ešte naposledy som Alice objala. Edward nám stále stál chrbtom a ničím nedal najavo, že by Jane počul. Prevrátila som na neho oči a usmiala som sa na Alice.

"Vy tu počkáte do zotmenia a potom odídete. Budeme vedieť, ak urobíte čokoľvek iné," oznámila Jane Alice a Edwardovi, a Alice prikývla.

"Nemusíte sa obávať. Pokúsime sa to tvojim rodičom čo najviac uľahčiť, Bella," ľútostivo na mňa pozrela. Prehltla som. To bola asi jediná vec, ktorej som na celej mojej premene bála. Pre Charlieho a Renee budem mŕtva. Rýchlo som prikývla.

"Ďakujem," zašepkala som. Potom ma Alec trochu potiahol smerom k Jane a k dverám. Ešte naposledy som sa obzrela, vedela som, že Alice nejaký čas neuvidím.

Izba, do ktorej ma Alec a Jane odviedli, bola vzdialená asi pätnásť minút chôdze. Bola celkom pekná, hoci dosť odlišná od mojej izby vo Forkse. Bola tam posteľ so závesmi okolo, veľká skriňa a komoda, niekoľko poličiek a písací stôl so stoličkou pri ňom. Skrine aj posteľ boli krásne vyrezávané a všetko tam bolo z pekného sýto hnedého dreva. Závesy a prikrývky okolo postele boli tmavočervené. Úzkym oknom prúdilo dnu dosť svetla, aby tam nebola tma a bol z neho pekný výhľad na okolitú krajinu. Mesto bolo hlboko pod nami, musela som byť blízko pri okne, aby som naň videla a aj to som videla najmä strechy domov. Nebola veľká šanca, že by ma uvidel nejaký človek, keď tam budem stáť a hrať všetkými farbami. Pousmiala som sa pre seba.

"Tam je kúpeľňa," Jane ukázala na dvere na bočnej stene, ktoré boli teraz zavreté. "Toto bude tvoja izba, kým budeš vo Volterre. Alecova izba je hneď vedľa a moja vedľa jeho. Okrem nás je na tejto chodbe ešte Chelsea s Aftonom a Renata, keď práve nie je pri Arovi. Heidi, Demetri a Felix sú vo vedľajšej chodbe, ostatní o poschodie nižšie. Aro, Marcus, Caius a ich manželky žijú o poschodie vyššie a vo vežiach."

"Manželky?"

Jane prikývla.

"Áno, Sulpicia je Arova vybraná družka a Athenodora je Caiova družka."

Prikývla som, hoci ma trochu zaujalo, ako ich Jane opísala. Vybraná družka? To znelo, akoby Arova manželka nebola naozaj jeho družka, iba si ju vybral aby bola po jeho boku. Fungovalo to tak vôbec?

"A Marcusova?" spýtala som sa trochu neisto. Ktovie, či aj on mal družku.

Jane s Alecom si vymenili nerozhodné pohľady.

"Didyme bola Marcusova družka. Už je to dávno, čo zomrela. Nespomíname ju, Marcus znáša život bez nej dosť ťažko aj bez pripomienok," Alecove slová boli tiché, takmer som ho nepočula. Rozšírili sa mi oči. Och, dopekla. Preto bol Marcus taký... odmeraný voči svojmu okoliu?

"Bože. To preto je taký..." odmlčala som sa. Dvojičky to pochopia. Obaja prikývli.

"Jediné, čo ho s nami drží, je Aro a Caius. Potrebujú ho a on ich. Nepožiadal o smrť len preto, lebo vedel, ako by ich to zranilo, keby ho stratili. Sú si ako bratia. Namiesto toho Marcus požiadal Chelsea, aby trochu otupila jeho puto voči Didyme, aby mohol stále pomáhať Arovi a Caiovi. Chelsea síce mohla jeho puto úplne prekryť, že by po ňom ostal iba náznak, no Marcus nechcel zabudnúť na to, čo s ňou mal."

Oči sa mi opäť trochu zaliali slzami a objala som sa rukami. Chudák Marcus. Tak to preto bol taký aký bol. A sám sa rozhodol žiť ďalej v bolesti so stratou svojej družky. Ja by som to asi nedokázala. Aj keď ma Edward opustil bola som nejaký čas úplne mimo, len naoko živá. Mala som podozrenie, že to vtedy moje puto voči nemu umieralo a scvrkávalo sa. Celkom určite som mala pocit, akoby niečo vo mne umieralo, ak som to nebola ja sama. Aj preto som nemala veľmi chuť nič robiť. Načo by som sa unúvala, ak bola šanca, že potom aj tak zomriem? Až keď ten pocit trochu prešiel a ja som skončila otupená a s pocitom, akoby to niečo umrelo, som sa trochu prebudila. Ja sama som stále žila, tak som mohla skúsiť nejako pokračovať. A keď som sa trochu rozhýbala, nastúpila namiesto otupenosti zlosť, priam zúrivosť nad tým, čo mi Edward urobil. Takmer ma zničil! Ak to, čo Aro povedal, že naše puto bolo mŕtve iba z mojej strany (a tá jeho sprostá reakcia keď som ho dobehla pri veži to naznačovala) bola pravda a jeho city, ak sa to dalo nazvať citmi, voči mne sa nezmenili, tak som mala sto chutí zakrútiť mu krkom! Vtedy po prebudení som si iba myslela že sa na mňa vykašľal, že som bola pre neho iba hračka, že ma nevnímal ako ľudskú bytosť, rovnocennú so svojimi názormi, ale iba ako chvíľkové rozplýtenie. Bola som rozzúrená, že ma vnímal ako niečo menejcenné a nechal ma myslieť si opak, že ma iba využil a potom odhodil, a úmyselne mi pri tom rozchode tak ublížil. Ak ma ale naozaj mal rád a aj tak mi tak ublížil... úplne ma zničil a prečo? Len preto, lebo Jasperovi moja krv voňala príliš na to, aby sa ovládol? S tou jeho svätuškárskou úchylkou si asi myslel, že mi nejako pomáha, že ma chráni. No, tá je jeho pomoc a ochrana mi naozaj pomohla - takmer som zomrela, doslova _aj_ metaforicky. Hral priamo na môj pocit menejcennosti a moje komplexy, úmyselne ma zničil - kto by také niečo urobil tomu, koho miluje, ak by im to aj malo pomôcť? Ak bola toto Edwardova predstava lásky, tak by mal niekto podpáliť ten jeho nadradený zadok!

"Bella. Bella!"

Prudko som pozrela na Aleca, ktorý sa pokúšal upútať moju pozornosť.

"Prepáč, Alec, trochu som sa zamyslela," ospravedlňujúco som sa na neho usmiala. Uškrnul sa.

"Všimli sme si. Na čo si myslela?"

Potriasla som hlavou. "Len som si spomenula na Edwarda a na to, čo mi urobil."

"Ak sa tu ešte niekedy objaví, s radosťou ti ho podržím, kým ho budeš trhať na kúsky," ponúkla sa Jane, celkom ochotne. Vyzerala pre zmenu takmer príjemne a priateľsky. Zasmiala som sa.

"Ak sa bude ďalej správať ako úplný idiot, možno sa tomu nevyhneme. Dám ti vedieť. Osobne by som uvítala, keby sem už nikdy neprišiel. Carlisla mám rada a nanešťastie si myslím, že Edward by mu chýbal."

"Určite by to prežil," Janine slová zneli dosť presvedčene.

"Budeš tu musieť chvíľu počkať, kým sa Aro, Marcus a Caius rozhodnú, kto ťa zmení. Bude to jeden z nich, ale keďže tu ešte nie sú, pravdepodobne sa práve rozhodujú. Ja sa pôjdem niečoho najesť a Jane má ešte prácu. Nikam odtiaľto nechoď, dobre? Naozaj voniaš dobre a niektorý z upírov by si mohol povedať, že nemali dosť jedla a že nikomu nebudeš chýbať."

Trochu nepokojne som prestúpila z nohy na nohu. To by nebol dobrý koniec celého toho výletu.

"Dobre, ostanem tu. Vrátite sa ešte sem?"

"Ak ešte nebudeš prechádzať zmenou, tak áno. Inak sa uvidíme potom, keď sa prebudíš ako upírka."

S tým ma nechali v izbe samu a ja som sa posadila na posteľ. Takže, z toho čo povedal Alec, bolo zrejmé, že ma zmení jeden z Volturiovskej trojice. Ak by mi to niekto povedal pred rokom, neverila by som im. Nevadilo by mi, keby ma zmenil Caius. Bolo by to vlastne vykonanie spravodlivosti, uistenie sa, že zákon nebol porušený. No ani Marcus by mi neprekážal, mať za stvoriteľa takého silného upíra by sa mi rátalo - pokiaľ by odo mňa potom nevyžadoval takú istú silu. Naozaj som si nemyslela, že by som niekedy dokázala dosiahnuť taký stupeň sebaovládania ako on a Alec. A nakoniec, Aro bol tiež jeden z Volturiovcov, starý a mocný upír. Ani on mi nemohol vadiť.

Bol nejaký rozdiel v tom, aký upír človeka zmení? Edward ani nikto z Cullenovcov mi nikdy nič o tom nepovedali. Prechádzali na upíra nejaké črty od ich... otca, alebo to vytváralo nejaký druh puta? Nechcela by som byť pripútaná k Arovi. Nechcela som byť pripútaná k nikomu, ku komu som ešte nemala nejaký druh puta. Podľa Marcových slov som k Arovi nijaké puto nemala, ani len náznak. Mala som puto ku Caiovi - ako to povedal Marcus? Že sa "ustaľuje ako puto poddaného voči svojmu pánovi"? To sedelo, bola som ochotná mu slúžiť, celkom určite, kým sa správal ako spravodlivý vodca. A k Marcovi som mala tiež nejaké puto - hoci ani sama som nevedela povedať, čo presne som k nemu cítila. Silný rešpekt a úctu, to iste, a tiež obdiv voči jeho sile. Ale Aro... nevedela som, čo si mám o ňom myslieť.

Alice sa pri rozhovore s ním tvárila veľmi napäto, vyzerala takmer akoby sa s veľkou námahou snažila vykľučkovať z nebezpečenstva. Aro vyzeral ako nadšené dieťa a priateľsky, ale vedela som, že to bola maska - jeho skutočná tvár sa pravdepodobne objavila iba na chvíľu, keď sa mi snažil čítať myšlienky. Ten pohľad, kým sa mu na tvári objavila pochybnosť, neviera a zarazenie - to boli skutočné pocity, ktoré potom zakryl tou priateľskou a bezstarostnou maskou. Dajme tomu, že jednoducho nechcel, aby ostatní vedeli, ako sa cíti, chcel vyzerať kontrolovane. To by mohol byť dôvod, prečo prekryl tie pocity, ktoré aj tak neboli nijako podvodné ani si nezasluhovali nejaké podozrenie či nedôveru. Bol iba zarazený a prekvapený, že môj štít očividne fungoval aj voči jeho daru. Ako povedal, bolo to prvýkrát, čo sa mu také niečo stalo, preto tam asi bola tá neviera. Jeho skutočná tvár bola však ešte pred tými pocitmi a ja som nevedela, čo si s tou informáciou počať. Nevedela som identifikovať, čo som videla v jeho tvári. Nebol vtedy vyslovene nedôveryhodný, no nebol mi ten pohľad ani najpríjemnejší. Bol... čudný. Mala som pocit, akoby v ňom bolo toľko rôznych vnemov a pocitov, že som z nich mala úplný zmätok, navzájom sa prekrývali a menili a preto mi to prišlo čudné. To mi však nepomohlo. Ja som potrebovala rozlíšiť jednotlivé kúsky. Možno po premene to bude jednoduchšie? Párkrát som počula, že upírske myslenie je jasnejšie, dokážu veci rýchlešie pochopiť a všetko s tým. Možno by som to vtedy dokázala rozlíšiť. Ak by som si stále pamätala, ako ten výraz vyzeral. No pri premene sa vraj ľudský život zahmlieva. Dovtedy však... bola by som rada, ak by ma nezmenil Aro, ale jeden z ostatných.

V rovnakej chvíli sa v inej časti volturiovského sídla odohrával podobný rozhovor.

Caius odišiel z kŕmnej sály hneď ako boli všetci ľudia mŕtvi a vysatí. Ešte sa len usadil vo svojej pracovni, keď vošiel Marcus a mlčky si sadol do kresla oproti jeho stolu. Caius po ňom blysol pohľadom, no nepovedal nič. Inokedy by sa dôrazne ohradil voči komukoľvek, kto by vstúpil do jeho súkromnej miestnosti bez vyzvania, no tentoraz to musel pretrpieť. Museli sa dohodnúť, kto uhryzne to dievča. Vedel, že Marcus príde, rovnako ako vedel, že príde Aro. Vedel to aj Marcus, preto sa neobťažoval s klopaním.

"Tak," vyhlásil nadšene Aro, keď vošiel do miestnosti a zavrel dvere. "Krásne ukončenie dňa, nemyslíte?"

Marcus si unavene vzdychol a Caius prevrátil oči.

"Ešte je len jedna poobede, Aro. Mal by si si vyberať ľudí, ktorí nemajú taký vysoký obsah cukru v krvi."

"Ale no tak, Caius! Aj ty musíš uznať, že dnešok bol už teraz omnoho zaujímavejší než mnohé ostatné dni. Tí dvaja Cullenovci... Carlisle si ich teda vie vyberať! Úžasné dary!" Aro sa trochu upokojil a vzdychol si. "Škoda, že tá malá je zo mňa taká vydesená. Ale s Bellou u nás máme stále akú-takú šancu, že jej talent niekedy zažijeme v plnej kráse. Vravel si predsa, že jej puto s Bellou je veľmi silné. Povedz, Marcus, bolo jej puto s Edwardom putom medzi druhmi?"

Marcus chvíľu mlčal. "Malo potenciál zosilnieť na úroveň puta medzi vybranými druhmi. Neboli skutoční druhovia."

"To je zaujímavé..." Aro sa odmlčal, s vypočítavým výrazom v tvári.

"Bezpredmetné. Bolo to voči nemu dominantné puto. Je úplne zoškvarené a bez odozvy."

To zaujalo aj Caia.

"Dominantné? Takže žiadne iné puto, ktoré by medzi nimi mohlo vzniknúť, ho neprehluší. Vždy ho bude vnímať ako potenciálneho vybraného druha, ktorý ju zradil a ublížil jej. Bude to tak, aj keď teraz ešte nie je upírka?"

Marcus neznateľne prikývol a bezvýraznými očami si Caia premeriaval. Ten vyzeral celkom spokojne.

"Aspoň niečo. Ak už má mať voči mne nejaké puto, aspoň bude dosť bystrá na to, aby sme sa nerozchádzali v názore na toho malého bastarda."

"Ale no tak, Caius," tíšil ho Aro pobavene. "je trochu tvrdohlavý, ale s takým talentom..."

"Je mi jedno, aký má talent. Je to nafúkaný egoistický mamľas bez štipky taktu či diplomacie. Carlisle ho mal naučiť spôsobom. Príde si sem s vedomím, že porušil zákon a má tú drzosť, že si kladie podmienky! Mal si ho potrestať viac, Aro. Ten svoje činy ani v najmenšom neľutuje."

"Ó, to naozaj nie je potrebné, drahý Caius. Edwardove myšlienky a pocity voči Belle boli viac než jasné. Možno ona ho zavrhla, on ju však stále považuje za svoju a odmieta sa jej vzdať. Nechce ju zmeniť na upíra a to viac-menej z náboženských dôvodov. Myslí si, že Bella tak príde o svoju dušu, o to, čím je. Obáva sa, že ju tak stratí, že to, čo na nej mal rád, zmizne. Hlúpa predstava," Aro sa zasmial. "No predsa len je to mladý upír. Trestá ho už len vedomie, že sa z nej stane upír a je to z časti jeho vina. S malou Alice navyše bude vedieť, keď sa z nej upír s konečnou platnosťou stane. Ak by ju neopustil, ak by ju neprilákal sem..." spokojne pokrčil plecami. Caius na neho upreným pohľadom pozeral.

"V tom prípade prestaňme strácať čas a zmeňme ju. Kto to urobí?"

"Mal by som to byť ja," presvedčene prikývol Aro. Marcus po ňom strelil očami.

"Prečo myslíš?"

"Voči vám už má putá. Je načase, aby mala nejaké aj voči mne."

Caius naklonil hlavu, kým sa nad tým zamyslel.

"Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad, Aro," podotkol tichým, miernym tónom Marcus. Aro na neho začudovane pozrel. Marcus sa málokedy aktívne zapájal do rozhodovania o tom, kto zmení nového člena ich gardy. Caius podozrievavo prižmúril oči a tiež na neho pozrel.

"Prejavuješ o ňu výrazný záujem, Marcus."

"Je to zajímavý človek. Nemá voči nám predsudky a je voči nám otvorená. Môže z nej byť naše najsilnejšie spojenie s Carlislom a jeho klanom. Jej puto voči Alice je silné, som si istý, že aj niektoré z jej ostatných silných pút vedú k iným členom toho klanu. A je možné, že si také putá vypestuje aj voči nám. Predstavuje šancu, akú sme dlho nemali."

"Putá môžu odumrieť, ako sa nakoniec už stalo s Edwardom," pripomenul Aro Marcovi.

"Presne tak. Ale čo rozhodne, aké putá to budú? A aké by boli dôsledky? Na to nevie odpovedať nikto z nás."

Caius sa zamračil, no takmer proti svojej vôli prikývol.

"Carlislov klan je teraz jeden z najväčších, okrem nášho. A bez Chelsea by ich súdržnosť bola omnoho väčšia ako je naša. V dlhšom časovom merítku by ako naše spojenie s nimi mala omnoho väčšiu hodnotu."

"S Chelsea sme súdržnejší než ktokoľvek iný," namietol Aro dôrazne.

"Zároveň je však Chelsea naša slabina, Aro," vytkol mu Caius. "Väčšina gardy má svoju lojalitu a oddanosť voči nám vytvorenú a posilňovanú umelo. Pomáha to, keď chceme udržať ostatných upírov na uzde, no je málo pravdepodobné, že to tak udržíme navždy. Bez Chelsea by nás možno ostalo viac než je Cullenovcov teraz, no súdržnosť medzi nami a členmi gardy by bola vratká, omnoho krehkejšia než je súdržnosť Cullenovcov."

"Preto by sme sa mali uistiť, že Carlisle nebude zväčšovať svoje rady a jeho klan si nevypestuje dominantné ambície."

"Bella má silné putá voči nim aj voči nám. Všetci vieme, s akými úvahami sa v súvislosti s Carlislom a jeho klanom zaoberáš, Aro, no to dievča by mohlo byť omnoho lepšie riešenie, ak sa toho chopíme opatrne. Ak posilníme vzťahy medzi nami a Carlislovým klanom..."

"Carlislova predstava upírskeho života je príliš odlišná od toho nášho, Caius," odfrkol si Aro a následne si vzdychol. "Mám Carlisla úprimne rád, no spolupráca nikam nepovedie. Už sme to skúšali."

"Vtedy sme nemali upíra s takým potenciálom, aký má to dievča," stál si za svojím Caius. "Ak má voči nim prirodzene dosť silné putá a vytvorí si dosť silné putá aj voči nám, bude tvoriť spojenie, aké nám s Carlislom od začiatku chýbalo."

"To je predsa to, čo si si vždy prial dosiahnuť, Aro. Blízky vzťah s Carlislom, hoci je tak odlišný. Nájsť spoločnú reč. Viem, že si sa toho nikdy nevzdal, než už uvažuješ nad akýmikoľvek variantami."

Aro chvíľu mlčal. Nakoniec si však vzdychol, odhodlane zdvihol hlavu a vážne prikývol. "V tom máš pravdu, Marcus. Vždy ma mrzelo, keď Carlisle odišiel. Je taký unikátny, no časom sme sa odcudzili. Je naozaj možné, že s Bellou to konečne dosiahneme. Máte pravdu, musíme to skúsiť. A skúsime to. No to nevysvetľuje, kto by ju mal zmeniť."

"Čokoľvek urobíme, blízky vzťah s Carlislovým klanom dosiahneme iba ak budú jej putá voči nám prirodzené a dosť mocné samy o sebe - tak ako sú tie jej voči nim. Ten, kto ju zmení, si s ňou automaticky vytvorí puto. Ak ju zmení niekto, voči komu nemá puto - ako ty, Aro - je tu možnosť, že puto, ktoré začne vznikať, keď ťa bližšie spozná, sa s putom premeny bude biť. Ak chceme ísť touto cestou s Carlislom, Bella by takým konfliktom prechádzať nemala. Mali by sme jej dať na výber. Vysvetliť jej, aké puto s premenou vzniká, ak to ešte nevie a nechať ju, nech sa sama rozhodne, s kým také puto bude mať. Ak to sama dobrovoľne prijme, po premene s tým nebude mať problém."

Neviem, ako dlho som čakala, premýšľala a obzerala si izbu, kým na dvere niekto zaklopal. Pochybovala som však, že to bolo menej ako desať minút, odkedy ma tam Alec a Jane nechali.

"Ďalej?" ozvala som sa, takmer spýtavo. Stále to bola ich izba, ich domov, ja som tam bola stále iba hosť. Nemala som pocit, že by si také usporiadanie vyžadovalo od nich klopanie, či to už boli Volturiovci alebo niekto z gardy.

Dvere sa otvorili a dnu vošli všetci traja Volturiovskí vládcovia. Okamžite som vstala a obrátila sa k nim, skloniac mierne hlavu a prestúpiac z nohy na nohu. Nemala som tušenie, aké správanie sa odo mňa pri stretnutí s nimi očakáva - dosť ma to zneisťovalo. A znervózňovalo.

"Bella," oslovil ma veselo Aro. "Ako sa ti páči tvoja izba? Alec a Jane ti to možno povedali, toto bude tvoja izba, kým tu s nami budeš."

Slabo som sa usmiala. "Spomenuli to. Je veľmi pekná, ďakujem. Možno by som zmenila pár farieb, ak by mi to bolo dovolené, no inak sa mi naozaj páči."

"To nebude problém, je tvoja, môžeš si s ňou robiť čo len budeš chcieť," uistil ma Aro s mávnutím ruky. "Vieš, prečo sme tu?"

"Alec povedal, že prídete, keď sa rozhodnete, kto ma zmení."

Aro prikývol a zamyslene na mňa pozrel. Úsmev mu trochu pohasol, takmer akoby sa viac sústredil na niečo iné než na udržanie svojej milej tváričky. Trochu sa mi zostril pohľad a pozorne som ho sledovala. Možno uvidím niečo, čo mi povie, aký naozaj je.

"Povedz, Bella, vieš čo sa deje, keď sa premieňaš na upíra?"

"No... Carlisle a Edward mi čosi o tom povedali. Keď ma uhryzne upír, dostane sa mi do tela jed, ktorý začne prúdiť žilami a premieňať moje telo. Trvá to tri dni a spôsobuje to silnú bolesť, akoby vás pálili zaživa."

Na konci mi hlas trochu zakolísal, keď som si predstavila, že taký osud, doslova, čakal Jane a Aleca. A unikli tomu len preto, aby zakúsili iný oheň, ten, ktorý z nich urobil upírov. Ani som nevedela, či ich naozaj zapálili, kým sa k nim Volturiovci dostali. Alec povedal, že sa ich chystali upáliť na hranici, no nevedela som, čo to presne znamenalo. A nikdy sa ich neopýtam.

"Čo vieš o dôsledkoch premeny? A o dôsledkoch toho, kto ťa premení?"

Zamračila som sa. O dôsledkoch toho, kto ma premení? To znelo, akoby na tom naozaj záležalo.

"No... stane sa zo mňa upír. Budem... musieť piť krv. Záleží na tom, kto ma premení? Chcela som vás na to spýtať, kým ste prišli. Prechádzajú na upíra nejaké črty od ich stvoriteľa, alebo to vytvára nejaké puto?"

Všimla som si, že Marcusova tvár sa akoby trochu zmenila. Tváril sa stále rovnako, ale akoby... mu trošku zjemneli črty.

"Črty od toho, kto ťa premení na upíra neprechádzajú, no skutočne to vytvára istý druh puta. Nechám na Marcovi, aby ti to bližšie vysvetlil. Je tu tak trochu odborník na túto tému," Aro sa letmo obzrel a venoval Marcovi šibalský úsmev. "Pokiaľ ide o dôsledky premeny, nespomínal ti Carlisle nič viac o novorodených upíroch?"

Pomaly som pokrútila hlavou, usilovne premýšľajúc. Nič mi nenapadalo.

"Nuž, naozaj sa z teba stane upír, Bella. Ide však o to, že novorodený upír - teda mladý upír, ktorý bol nedávno premenený - je silnejší a rýchlejší ako ostatní upíri. Je to preto, že počas premeny sa ti síce jed rozšíri do celého tela, nahradí tvoje ostatné tekutiny a upraví celý tvoj organizmus zvnútra aj zvonka, zároveň ti však v tkanivách ostanú aj zvyšky krvi. To ti dáva dodatočnú silu. Takú úroveň presýtenia krvou už upíri nedosiahnu, nech by pili akokoľvek veľa krvi. Postupne sa táto krv odbúra a spotrebuje, a tvoja rýchlosť a sila sa znížia na úroveň dospelého upíra. Stáva sa tak niekedy medzi desiatym a štrnástym mesiacom života, niekedy skôr, niekedy neskôr. Tiež by si mala vedieť, že novorodení upíri bývajú veľmi nestabilní a diví, mávajú problémy so sebakontrolou a často sa riadia takmer výsostne iba svojimi upírími inštinktami. Bývajú náladoví a emocionálni, mávajú problémy so sústredením - to býva spôsobené najmä náhlym prírastkom vecí, ktoré odvádzajú pozornosť. Možno vieš, že ako upír budeš mať omnoho ostrejšie zmysly - zrak, sluch, čuch... najmä spočiatku to býva dosť rušivé a pohlcujúce. Väčšina upírov si na to zvykne a trochu sa upokojí v priebehu prvých štyroch mesiacov. To by malo byť... spomenul som všetko?" Aro sa kontrolne obzrel na Caia a Marca. Caius pokrčil plecami.

"Dosť na to, aby sme pokračovali. Ak sa vyskytne niečo ďalšie, spomenieme to po ceste. Marcus."

"Puto, ktoré sa vytvára medzi stvoriteľom a novorodeným upírom sa aktivuje akonáhle upírovi prestane biť srdce a prebudí sa do svojho nového života. Nie je to výrazné puto, no je jasne vykryštalizované ako puto rešpektu a slabej podriadenosti - podobne ako sú pocity, ktoré máš voči vlastným rodičom či starým rodičom. Toho, kto ťa premení teda budeš rešpektovať aj keby si žiaden rešpekt skutočne nevyslúžil a často viac-menej ponúka k poslúchaniu. Je to jedno zo slabších pút, nenúti ťa k zmene svojho správania, iba ponúka. Zároveň, ak by sa stalo, že stvoriteľ zomrie, upíra ním vytvoreného to výrazne nezasiahne - bude mať slabý pocit, že niečo stratil, no strata stvoriteľa nenúti upíra k pomste, ako je tomu napríklad pri strate druha či upíra, voči ktorému má druhý výrazné a hlboké putá."

Chvíľu som prikyvovala aj keď sa Marcus odmlčal. Všetko mi povedal s rovnakým výrazom v tvári a viac-menej monotónne, no na počudovanie mi nerobilo problém sústrediť sa na to.

"A ak si upír vytvorí voči svojmu stvoriteľovi ďalšie putá, v závislosti od toho, aký ten starší upír je, puto stvorenia tomu iba pridá, správne?"

"Správne."

"A teda ak by ten stvoriteľ potom zomrel, a putá voči nemu by boli hlboké, čo by sa stalo?"

"Hlbšie a výraznejšie putá, najmä pozitívne, zvyknú pri strate osoby, na ktorú boli naviazané v upírovi aktivovať jeho inštinktívnu, zvieraciu časť a túžbu po pomste. Ak by putá boli dosť hlboké, upír by nebol iba rozrušený či nahnevaný, no aktívne by hľadal pomstu. Puto stvorenia by silnému putu iba dávalo väčšiu hĺbku a farbu."

Opäť som prikývla. To dávalo zmysel.

"Stáva sa niekedy, že puto stvorenia nekorešponduje s putom, ktoré si upír vytvorí k svojmu stvoriteľovi, keď ho bližšie spozná?"

Všimla som si, že Aro pri tejto otázke zdvihol obočie. Vyzeral takmer prekvapene.

"Iste, stáva sa to. Nie je to ani zriedkavé. Upíri, u ktorých sa puto stvorenia príliš bije s následným putom, zvyknú najčastejšie svojho stvoriteľa opustiť, odísť a žiť osobitne. Puto stvorenia nie je také silné, aby upírov nútilo pri sebe ostávať, nie je to problém."

"Vytvára puto stvorenia nejaký efekt aj na strane stvoriteľa?"

Marcusove črty akoby sa opäť zjemnili.

"Vytvára to podobný efekt ako sú pocity rodiča voči dieťaťu. Vôľu ochrániť a viesť novorodeného upíra, učiť ho a starať sa o neho, prinajmenšom kým neprejde cez novorodeneckú fázu. Je to rovnako silné, ale nenásilné, ako na strane mladého upíra."

Zamyslene som prikývla a na chvíľu som sa odmlčala.

"Rozhodli.. ste sa, kto ma zmení?" spýtala som sa pomaly.

"Rozhodli sme sa nechať rozhodnutie na tebe," usmial sa na mňa Aro. Zdvihla som obočie. Volturiovskí vládcovia ma nechajú, aby som si vybrala svojho stvoriteľa? To bolo nečakané.

"Och. Smiem vedieť, prečo?" spýtala som sa opatrne a spýtavo som po nich prechádzala pohľadom, od jedného k druhému. Marcus sa netváril nijak, Caius pôsobil trochu netrpezlivo, no inak nečitateľne a Aro mal na tvári svoj priateľský výraz.

"Chceme, aby sa tvoje puto stvorenia nebilo s prirodzeným putom," povedal Aro s milým úsmevom, ktorý bol nepochybne falošný. "Aby si tu s nami ostala tak dlho ako to bude možné, bez toho, aby si sa cítila nepríjemne či rozpoltene."

Opäť, to bolo milé. A tentoraz som si bola celkom istá, že to aj mysleli vážne, pretože mi bolo jasné, že najmä Aro by chcel, aby som tam ostala s mojím potenciálnym talentom dlho. Ak bol za tým aj nejaký iný dôvod (čo asi bol, lebo sa všetci traja tvárili tak.. nijak), stále bolo od nich milé, že išli tak ďaleko, aby mi - človeku, potenciálnemu jedlu a budúcemu členovi ich gardy - dali na výber. A navyše mi všetko tak obsiahlo vysvetlili. S informáciami od Marcusa moje rozhodnutie nebolo až také zložité, ako by možno bolo inak. Rozhodne som prikývla a pozrela som na na Marca.

"Vadilo by vám, ak by ste puto stvoriteľa mali voči mne vy?"

Marcus zažmurkal.

"Chceš, aby som ťa zmenil ja, Bella?"

"Ak by vám to neprekážalo. Aro ma zmeniť nemôže," ospravedlňujúco som na čiernovlasého upíra pozrela. "Ako ste povedali, ešte voči nemu nemám nijaké puto a... jednoducho povedané ešte neviem, čo si mám o ňom myslieť. Nepáčilo by sa mi, ak by som si k nemu nakoniec vytvorila puto, ktoré by sa s putom stvorenia bilo. Ako ste povedali predtým, voči Caiovi už nejaké puto mám a vyzerá to, že by sa s putom stvorenia nebilo, ale ponúkalo by ma rešpektovať a poslúchať ho. To by v tomto okamihu nebol problém, pretože sa správa, ako by sa pravý, spravodlivý vládca správať mal, no nepoznám ho dostatočne dobre a neviem, či je taký vždy. Ak je, moje puto voči nemu to nakoniec odrazí, najmä, keď už má predpoklady na to aj teraz. A moje puto voči vám je puto rešpektu aj teraz a pochybujem, že len tak ľahko zmizne. Neprekážalo by mi, ak by sa k nemu pridalo aj puto stvorenia. No iba ak vám efekt toho puta voči mne nebude prekážať."

"Nebude mi to prekážať, Bella," uistil ma Marcus. "Si zaujímavý človek."

Zdalo sa mi to, alebo sa kútik jeho úst trošku vykrivil smerom dohora?

"Dobre, to by sme mali. Zmení ťa teda Marcus. Hneď s tým aj začni, buď taký dobrý. Chcem, aby sme to konečne s Edwardom Cullenom ukončili," povedal rázne Caius. Prekvapene som na neho pozrela.

"Prepáčte, čo má s mojou premenou Edward?" opatrne som sa spýtala. Nebola som si istá, či som mohla prehovoriť alebo nie, Caius vždy pôsobil dosť chladne a neprístupne.

"Tvoja premena je súčasťou jeho trestu. Odhalil ti svoju podstatu a veľa ďalšieho a ani neuvažoval o tom, že by urobil, čo od neho zákon žiada. Nehovoriac o tom, že sem arogantne prišiel s naivnou istototou, že ho za jeho prečiny nebudeme stíhať. Podľa jeho predstáv ťa uhryznutím pripravíme o dušu. Pretože vaše puto je na jeho strane stále aktívne a rovnako silné ako predtým, bude to pre neho výborný trest," Caiov hlas znel takmer škodoradostne spokojne. Zaťala som zuby, keď mi potvrdil, čo mi naznačil Aro aj predtým.

"Chcete mi povedať, že on ma má stále rád? Že sa so mnou rozišiel a opustil ma, keď ma pritom stále ľúbil?"

Všetci traja na mňa pozreli. Bol to Aro, kto prehovoril.

"To je pravda, Bella. Podľa toho, čo som v ňom vyčítal, keď sem prišiel, odišiel a prinútil zvyšok klanu na odchod preto, aby ťa ochránil," trochu mu myklo perami a zatváril sa pobavene. "Keď po tebe ten južanský major skočil a Edward sám sa len ledva-ledva ovládol, aby ťa nevysal sám, Edward dospel k záveru, že on a ostatní z jeho... rodiny... sú pre teba príliš nebezpeční. Stále ťa má rovnako rád, no rozhodol sa, že najlepšie urobí, ak od teba odíde."

Uprene som na Ara civela. To sa mi snáď iba snívalo. Ja ho zabijem. Vykrútim mu krk!

"Mení to niečo na tvojej dohode s nami?" spýtal sa Caius takmer varovne. Bolo mi to jedno.

"Nie," povedala som a nútila som sa znieť pokojne. "Iba to, že ak ho uvidím po mojej premene na upíra príliš skoro, Jane bude veľmi rada, že ma pozná."

Caius sa na mňa uškrnul. Tak ma to prekvapilo, že mi ani neprekážal zlomyseľný tieň, ktorý ten úsmev sprevádzal.

"To by sme mali. Necháme vás tu, Bella, Marcus. Už sa teším, keď sa najbližšie uvidíme, Bella," Aro mi veselo kývol hlavou a spolu s Caiom odišli z izby. Len čo sa za nimi zavreli dvere, pozrela som na Marca.

"Mala by som si ľahnúť?"

Marcus prikývol.

"Ak sú nejaké spomienky, ktoré by si si rada uchovala, pokús sa na ne chvíľu sústrediť. Povedz mi, keď si všetky prejdeš. Zvyknú byť po prebudení výraznejšie, ak si ich v mysli zachytíš predtým ako začne premena."

Prekvapene som zažmurkala a slabo som sa na neho usmiala. "Ďakujem."

Nebolo pre mňa až také ťažké rozhodnúť sa, ktoré spomienky som si chcela uchovať. Spomienky na všetkých, na ktorých mi záležalo alebo ktorí ma nejako výraznejšie ovplyvnili. Reneé, Charlie. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward. Jacob, Billy, vlci, Sam. James, Laurent, Victoria. Rozhovor s Carlislom o jeho živote, Volturiovcoch a zákonoch. Jasperova strata kontroly, moje pocity potom ako ho dostali von a Carlisle ma dával dokopy. Rozhovor s Carlislom a jeho sebakontrola. Rozchod s Edwardom, jeho kruté slová. Sam, keď ma našiel, môj stav celé tie mesiace. Laurentova smrť, hrozba od Victorie. Volterra, Volturiovci, dvojičky a moje pocity voči nim. Marcus a Caius a moje pocity, a vedomosti, ktoré som o nich mala. Každá spomienka na Ara. Dúfala som, že tie mi ostanú, aby som ich mohla potom preskúmať. Idiot Edward a jeho správanie vo Volterre. Všetko, čo mi doteraz povedal Marcus o putách a novorodených upíroch. Ktovie, či mi to všetko zostane. Mala som pocit, že som si chcela zapamätať priveľa.

Pozrela som na Marca. Pokojne stál pri posteli a bez výrazu na mňa pozeral. Ľahla som si.

"Myslím, že to mám," povedala som ticho. Prikývol.

Edward Alice tvrdohlavo ignoroval celú cestu do Kanady, kde sa ostatní zatiaľ usadili. Alice im poslala rýchlu správu, aby sa nevracali do Forksu, chvíľu nato ako Alec a Jane odviedli Bellu. Boli práve na ceste do ich starého domu, tak to otočili a odviezli sa namiesto toho do jedného z domov, ktoré Esme pre nich navrhla. Bolo to jedno z miest, kam sa zvykli často vracať, dostatočne ďaleko od ľudí, aby tam ostávať bez toho, aby ľudia spozorovali, že nestarnú.

Kým čakali na lietadlo, bola na telefóne s Carlislom, takže už mal približný obraz o tom, čo sa vo Volterre udialo a vedel, že budú musieť nafingovať Bellinu smrť. Pretože Jacob Black vedel, že odišla s Alice do Talianska, za Edwardom, bolo pravdepodobné, že minimálne im dôjde, čo sa stalo. Zamotalo sa to skutočne nádherne. A všetko preto, lebo povedala Rosalie o svojej vízii a jej milá sestrička si považovala za povinnosť oznámiť to Edwardovi. Nádherný zmätok. Aspoň jedna vec však bola teraz jasná - Bellu už inak ako upírku nevidela. To sa však dalo čakať, už niekoľko hodín prechádzala transformáciou.

Edward zavrčal. Odignorovala ho. Mali šťastie, že ich dvoch Volturiovci nechali ísť, po tom ako porušili jeden z ich hlavných zákonov. A Edward tomu tým svojím vystupovaním nijako nepomohol. Keby Bella aspoň stále opätovala jeho city, dalo by sa to pochopiť, ale Aro vravel pravdu - Edward vedel, že u Belly skončil, len chvíľu nato, ako Marcus vošiel a zbadal ich.

Bola šťastná, keď lietadlo konečne pristálo a oni sa mohli vybrať rovnou čiarou do domu. Ešte sa len začínalo brieždiť a väčšinou bežali lesom, to bolo fajn. Hoci "bežali" bol možno príliš optimistický pojem. Edward sa neunúval na ňu čakať. Stále bol urazený, že tak jednoducho prijala Bellino rozhodnutie zostať vo Volterre. Alice prevrátila oči a zrýchlila tempo.

Ostatní boli všetci doma a už ich čakali. Alice počula Esmino šťastné zvýsknutie a tvrdé plesnutie, keď Edwarda objala. Ona sa ešte len blížila. Onedlho tam však bola.

Všetci boli v obývačke ich domu, Esme stále visela Edwardovi okolo krku len pár metrov od prahu dverí. Carlisle stál pri stole, Rosalie a Emmett sedeli tesne pri sebe na pohovke a Jasper sedel v kresle. Keď ju zbadal, okamžite vstal a uľahčene ju objal.

"Alice. Čo ti to napadlo ísť do Volterry, zo všetkých miest?" zamrmlal jej do vlasov ticho. Usmiala sa a pevne ho objala nazad. Chýbal jej.

"Musela som. Všetko sa to zamotalo, dokonca ešte viac než som si myslela."

"Ale Volterra? Alice, s Volturiovcami nie sú žarty," Jasper ju pustil a odviedol ju bližšie k ostatným. Žiarivo sa na nich usmiala, šťastná, že ich vidí. Esme už Edwarda pustila a všetci sa zhromaždili v strede miestnosti, pri pohovke a stole.

"To ja viem. A s Arom najmenej zo všetkých. Ale zvládli sme to."

"Toto nazývaš 'zvládli sme to', Alice?" vybuchol odrazu Edward. "Bella je tam a práve stráca dušu iba kvôli tebe!"

Alice prevrátila oči.

"Nestráca dušu. Mení sa na upíra, Edward, to je rozdiel. Vieš dobre, že tvoj názor nezdieľa ani jeden z nás a už vôbec nie Volturiovci či Bella. Vzhľadom na to, ako sa veci vyvŕbili, môžeš byť šťastný, že sa to skončilo takto. Rovnako dobre sme mohli byť všetci po smrti."

"Čo presne sa stalo, Alice? Bella už prechádza transformáciou? Napísala si mi iba, že zostala vo Volterre, musíme nafingovať jej smrť a že sa nemáme vracať," povedal ustarostene Carlisle. Rovnaké pocity prejavovali aj ostatní, dokonca aj Rosalie, ktorá vyzerala dosť zahanbene a takmer bojazlivo sa pritískala k Emmettovi. Nakoniec, všetko to odštartovala ona.

"No, keď som prišla do Forksu, aby som sa uistila, že Bella je naozaj mŕtva, zistila som, že nie je. Skočila z útesu do mora, lebo to z nejakého dôvodu považovala za dobrý nápad, nejaký adrenalínový šport," pokrútila hlavou. Stále nechápala, čo to do nej vošlo. "Potom som ju stratila a myslela som si, že preto, lebo jej život skončil. No bolo to preto, lebo sa tam objavil vlkolak. Jacob Black je najnovšie vlkolak a myslím, že ich po La Push behá viacero."

"Objavila sa nová svorka?" ozval sa sa Carlisle prekvapene. To teba bola novinka.

"Áno, a ja ich nevidím. Všetka budúcnosť sa stráca, keď sú nablízku. Preto som Bellu stratila, priblížil sa tam Jacob a vytiahol Bellu z vody, lebo očividne podcenila, aké je more rozbúrené. Typická Bella. V každom prípade, Bellu som teda našla u nej doma práve keď bol Charlie v La Push chystať pohreb svojho priateľa. Edward vtedy zavolal, asi v reakcii na Rosaliin telefonát a chcel hovoriť s Charliem. Zdvihol mu to ale Jacob a povedal mu, že Charlie nie je doma, že chystá pohreb. A Edward to pochopil ako potvrdenie Bellinej smrti. Hneď nato som mala víziu ako je vo Volterre a žiada smrť. Nemohla som sa s ním spojiť a trvalo mi len chvíľu, aby som pochopila, že ak tam aj okamžite odídem, neuverí mi, že Bella nie je mŕtva. Musela ísť Bella sama. Povedala som jej to, súhlasila, že so mnou pôjde zachrániť Edwarda. Jacobovi sa to nepáčilo," Alice pozrela na Carlisla. "To by mohol byť problém, Carlisle. Jacob vie, že Bella šla so mnou do Talianska zachraňovať Edwarda. Viem, že si mal s vodcom vlkolakov kedysi dávno dohodu a Jacob je teraz jeden z nich."

Carlisle prikývol. "Pokračuj. Najprv musím vedieť všetko čo sa stalo, potom budeme hľadať riešenie problémov."

"Prišli sme tam a poslala som Bellu dopredu, musela bežať na námestie, lebo Volturiovci Edwarda odmietli zabiť a on sa rozhodol prinútiť ich. Plánoval sa ukázať na námestí na pravé poludnie, v plnom slnku do pol pása nahý, pred všetkými ľuďmi, čo tam oslavovali Deň Svätého Marcusa. Stihla to na poslednú chvíľu, odtisla ho nazad do tieňa. Hneď sa tam však objavili dvaja z gardy, potom som dorazila ja a nakoniec prišla Jane. Jane zabránila Edwardovi a Felixovi, aby sa do seba pustili a odviedla nás všetkých za Volturiovcami. Boli tam takmer všetci, čakali v jednej kruhovej miestnosti s trónmi, kým dorazí Heidi s... obedom. Keď prišiel Marcus, hneď videl putá, ktoré nás troch spájali - to je Marcusov talent. Vidí vzťahy. Edward už vtedy vedel, rovnako ako Aro, lebo Marcus sa ho dotkol a on to svojím darom v ňom prečítal, že Bellu stratil. Neviem, čo sa medzi nimi stalo a čo jej vo Forkse povedal či urobil, no ich puto je z jej strany mŕtve. Nevedela som to. Keby som vedela... možno by som ju so sebou neťahala," Alice sa nešťastne zamračila. Jasper ju objal okolo pliec. Ostatní nemo načúvali. Podľa Edwardovho správania a sile jeho citov si mysleli, že Edward a Bella boli druhovia. Ak by ale boli druhovia, Belle by trvalo dlho, kým by sa cez Edwarda preniesla, aj keď bola človek. Nikdy by však na neho celkom nezabudla, ich puto by stále bolo tam a ak by sa raz vrátil, mohli by okamžite pokračovať tam, kde naposledy skončili.

"Ale ona šla napriek tomu dosť ochotne," pokračovala hneď Alice. "Povedala mi, že na tom nezáležalo, keď voči nemu už nič necítila. Že šla, lebo jeho smrť by mi ublížila a ona na mala rada a chcela mi pomôcť. Marcus povedal, že naše puto je puto priateľstva s nádychom rodinného puta. Vníma ma ako svoju priateľku a takmer sestru!" tu sa Alice usmiala a oči jej šťastne zažiarili. Carlisle ju prerušil.

"Počkaj, Alice. Povedala si, že Marcus to povedal? Marcus ale nehovorí. Odkedy mu zomrela družka, napoly ani nevníma."

"Tam hovoril. Nie veľa, ale hovoril s Bellou. Všetkých to šokovalo, keď prehovoril prvý raz. Všetko poviem. No, keď sme tam prišli, Marcus a Caius tam neboli, Aro poslal jedného z gardy aby ich zavolal. Myslím, že už vtedy vedel všetko o nás aj o Belle, lebo si to prečítal v Edwardovej mysli. Aro vidí všetky myšlienky, ktoré človek za život mal, ak sa druhého dotkne. Keď potom Marcus prišiel, uvidel naše putá a dotkol sa Ara. Potom si šiel sadnúť na jeden z trónov, v druhom už sedel Caius - on si išiel sadnúť hneď ako vošiel dnu s Marcom. Aro povedal, že intenzita nášho vzťahu Marcusa prekvapila a len chvíľu nato Marcus vstal a opäť sa Ara dotkol. Ten sa potom zasmial a Belle povedal, že si k nim naozaj rýchlo vytvára vzťahy. Zdá sa, že keď nás tam Demetri, Felix, Alec a Jane priviedli, mala už slabé puto voči Demetrimu a silnejšie putá voči Alecovi aj Jane. Neskôr Marcus povedal, že jej putá voči dvojičkám boli také silné, že nikdy celkom nezmiznú a ustaľovali sa ako rodinné putá medzi súrodencami. Nejako Bellu zaujali, hoci neviem ako. Predtým ako Marcus vstal, zachytil ako sa vytvorilo u Belly ďalšie slabšie puto, voči nemu. Potom sa s nami Aro rozprával, čo bolo samo o sebe dosť stresujúce a desivé, pokúsil sa použiť svoj talent na Belle, čo nefungovalo a povedal Jane, aby skúsila ona."

Edward zavrčal a Alice stisla pery. "Áno, Edwardovi sa to nepáčilo a zaútočil na Jane, samozrejme až potom, ako vrčal na Ara," mykla hlavou. Idiot. Už len to ich mohlo stáť život. "Jane ho zrazila na zem a potom skúsila Bellu, no to nefungovalo. Aro bol nadšením bez seba. Potom nám ponúkol, aby sme sa pridali ku garde, najprv Edwardovi, potom mne a potom Belle. Caiovi sa to nepáčilo a Aro mu pripomenul, že taký potenciál ako mala Bella nevidel odkedy našiel dvojičky. Vtedy sa to všetko akosi zvrtlo. Myslím, že Bella mala tých dvoch, Aleca a Jane, naozaj rada. Úplne ju to vydesilo, keď to Aro povedal, myslím, že úplne zabudla na to, kde presne sme. Otočila sa na Aleca a spýtala sa ho či sa ich talenty prejavovali, kým boli ľudia. Potvrdil jej to a vystrašilo ju to ešte viac, lebo už vedela, že Janin talent je spôsobovať bolesť a to si ľudia nemohli nevšimnúť. Dozvedela sa od nich všetko, že im zabili rodinu a potom sa ich pokúsili upáliť na hranici. Myslela som si, že tam odpadne, keď jej to Alec povedal. Celá sa triasla, ale tak ako som ju ešte nikdy nevidela, dokonca ani keď ju lovil James. Vtedy Marcus prehovoril prvýkrát a všetkých šokoval. Povedal Belle, že kvôli dvojičkám prepadli dedinu a všetkých zodpovedných zabili. Bella... potom vydesila Aleca a Jane," mykli sa jej pery a Jasper sa usmial, keď ho zaplavila vlna pobavenia, ktoré z Alice sálalo. "Takmer sa na Jane vrhla, objala ju a zosypala sa, dokonca jej hladkala vlasy, akoby sa snažila utešiť nešťastné dieťa. Bola to vlastne dosť dojímavá scénka. Dokonca jej aj uhladila hlasy a pobozkala ju na líce. Jane vyzerala úplne vydesene," Alice sa zachichotala. "Bella sa potom obrátila na Aleca, ktorý sám vyzeral takmer tak prekvapene ako Jane sama a urobila to isté aj jemu. Povedala im, že jej to je veľmi ľúto, pobozkala aj jeho a potom sa celá depresívna a nešťastná vrátila k nám. Edwardovi sa nič z toho, čo urobila, nepáčilo. On dvojičky v láske nemá. S Arom sa potom veľmi nepohodli. Edward mu vytkol, že už dávno vedeli, čo s nami urobia a preto nás priviedli do... očividne... kŕmnej sály. Aro povedal, že tam len čakajú na Heidi, že tam neboli kvôli nám. Caius sa potom pripojil s tým, že sme porušili zákon a musíme zomrieť, lebo sme Belle o nás povedali a nechali sme ju tak, opustili sme ju a nemali sme ju tak vôbec pod kontrolou a ani sme sa ju nechystali zabiť či zmeniť, aby s nami ostala ako Edwardova družka. Vtedy Aro všetkým, no hlavne Caiovi povedal, že Bella nie je Edwardova družka, že ich puto je z jej strany mŕtve. Obaja, ja aj Edward sme už odmietli jeho ponuku pridať sa ku garde a Aro sa len tak rétoricky spýtal, čo s nami teda urobia a obzrel sa na Caia a Marca. Vtedy Marcus Arovi povedal, že Bella mu neodpovedala a aby sa jej spýtal znova. Neviem ako vedel, že by v tom mohol byť rozdiel, no Bella vyzerala nerozhodne, neodmietla hneď. Marcus jej navrhol, že by jej mohol povedať aký charakter mali putá, ktoré na nej videl, aby sa jej ľahšie rozhodovalo. Povedal jej o pute s Edwardom, že bolo mŕtve a zoschnuté a nikdy celkom nezmizne, rovnako ako Bella nikdy nezabudne, kto Edward bol a čo jej urobil. Vysvetlil jej puto, ktoré mala voči mne a putá voči Demetrimu, dvojičkám, jemu a Caiovi, lebo najnovšie si vytvorila puto aj voči nemu - a tiež dosť silné. Potom sa Bella spýtala Ara pár otázok a potom ponuku prijala."

"Len preto, lebo je zmätená a nevedela, do čoho ide!" vybuchol Edward. "Nesmie tam ostať!"

"Nenavrávaj si to, Edward, vie do čoho ide, nie je hlúpa!" odvrkla mu Alice podráždene. "Len ty nevieš pochopiť, že si jej ublížil natoľko, že si jej úplne zlomil srdce a zanevrela na teba! O tom to celé je! A nemysli si, že som zabudla, že si jej takmer zlomil rameno len preto, lebo sa rozhodla s nimi ostať a prejsť premenou! Keby ťa Jane znova nezrazila, ktovie, čo by s jej rukou teraz bolo!"

"Čože?" vyhŕkol odrazu Carlisle do šumu náhlych zhíknutí a nádychov, ktoré jej ostré slová vyvolali.

"To nie je pravda, Alice, len som ju trochu silnejšie chytil, aby si uvedomila, čo robí," znevažujúco jej na to odfrkol Edward, s letmým pohľadom na Carlisla. "Neboj sa, Carlisle, Belle by som neublížil, je to moja družka. Preto tam nesmie ostať."

"Aby bolo medzi nami jasno, Edward," ozval sa Jasper. "Viem, že si práve dva razy klamal - keď si povedal, že Alice klame a len si Bellu silnejšie chytil a druhý raz, keď si povedal, že je tvoja družka. To druhé už ale vieme všetci aj tak - ak by ste boli skutoční druhovia, jej puto voči tebe by nikdy neskončilo tak, ako to Marcus opísal."

"A ak by si ju iba trochu silnejšie chytil ako hovoríš, Edward," zasipela Alice ticho. "Tak by sa Bella od tej bolesti neschúlila a ja by som nezačula to tichučké prasknutie. Len o trochu dlhšie a Bella by mala zlomené rameno. Modrina sa jej začala vyfarbovať hneď ako si ju pustil. Dobre vieš, že kým si po ňu Jane prišla na recepciu, jej rameno už bolo tmavofialové. _To_ je podľa teba neublíženie?" Alice sa na neho zlostne mračila. Potom pozrela rozhorčene na Carlisla. "Edward sa počas celej tej záležitosti vo Volterre správal veľmi zle, Carlisle, najmä ak vezmem do úvahy, že vedel, že Bellino puto je už mŕtve. Správal sa k Volturiovcom otvorene nepriateľsky a bezhlavo ochranársky, keď išlo o Bellu. Máme šťastie, že nás nepopravili len preto, najmä keď Aro aj Marcus vedeli, že to ochranárstvo nie je na mieste. Aro nám dvom nakoniec dovolil odísť, no nie predtým ako nám dal Caius ultimátum. Ak sa takto previníme ešte raz, že naše tajomstvo niekomu prezradíme a nezbavíme sa ich ako káže zákon, zomrieme. Všetci."

"Caius nemrhá slovami," vzdychol si Carlisle. "To ultimátum musíme dodržať, inak sa stane ako povedal. Ani Aro sa proti jeho ultimátam nestavia, akokoľvek sľubné talenty medzi vinníkmi vidí. Je síce spomedzi nich najviac aktívny a najčastejšie o všetkom rozhoduje on, ale v niektorých oblastiach prenecháva plnú kontrolu Marcovi a Caiovi. Bella sa teda stane súčasťou gardy?"

"Áno, premenil ju Marcus. Zobudí sa o... štyridsaťtri hodín, dvadsaťtri minút a štrnásť sekúnd. Z toho, čo jej Marcus povedal o jej putách ju budem musieť niekedy navštíviť, alebo ona mňa. Naše puto je vraj také silné, že v dlhšej nečinnosti bude nepokojné. To isté by platilo aj pre jej putá voči dvojičkám a Caia, keby bola Bella mimo Volterry."

"Jej puto voči Caiovi je také silné?" Carlisle zdvihol obočie. Alice prikývla. "Keď budeme chcieť ísť Bellu pozrieť, musíme návštevu vopred ohlásiť. To bolo myslím všetko také dôležité, čo sa tam stalo."

"Aké presne je Belline puto voči Caiovi? Nepovedal to Marcus?"

Alice sa zamračila. "Povedal, že to bolo puto rešpektu a dôvery a kryštalizovalo ako puto poddaného voči pánovi. A prirovnal ju k Jane, vraj ak si to puto Caius udrží, bude mať v nej rovnakú pomoc ako má Aro v Jane."

Carlisle zamyslene prižmúril oči.

"Je možné, že jej puto k nemu, a možno aj k ostatným, nie je prirodzené?"

Alice sa zamračila. "Ako to myslíš?"

"Áno, to je ono! To musí byť ono, Carlisle!" Edward odrazu zvolal. "Takže chápeš, musíme ju odtiaľ dostať!"

"O čom to hovoríš, Carlisle?" zopakovala Alice, zazerajúc po Edwardovi.

"No, v Arovej garde je jedna upírka, Chelsea, ktorá dokáže meniť putá, ktoré majú upíri k iným. Ak by bola nablízku, v tej istej miestnosti, mohla by vymazať putá medzi nami, napríklad, a vytvoriť putá voči Volturiovcom, takže by jeden z nás mohol chcieť prestúpiť k nim."

Alice sa znova zamračila.

"Nemyslím si, že Bella bola ovplyvnená niečím takým, Carlisle. Je pravda, že si vytvorila putá k mnohým členom Volturiovského klanu, ale pripadá mi to akoby si ich vytvorila sama."

"Nie, to je nemožné! Moja Bella by nikdy nechcela nič mať s čarodejníckymi dvojičkami alebo s Caiom! Je ovplyvnená!" vykríkol Edward zúrivo. "Prečo sa ich tak zastávaš, Alice?"

"Edward, okamžite s tým prestaň," povedala Alice s napätým hlasom a intenzívne na neho hľadela. "Skutočne, strácam s tebou trpezlivosť. Chápem, že si ranený, pretože ťa Bella už nechce a cítiš sa zradený tým, čo urobila a že som to ja prijala, ale musíš prestať vrieskať na hory a nechať rozhovor na tých, ktorí rozmýšľajú rozumne."

"Ja roz..."

"Jasper ťa už obvinil z lži, pretože si povedal, že Bella je tvoja družka a pretože si povedal, že si jej neublížil. Je očividné, že to nedokážeš prijať a odmietaš sa jej vzdať, hoci ani nie je tvoja - a vlastne nikdy nebola. Nie je tvoja družka, inak by sa jej puto k tebe nezlomilo - a predtým ako čokoľvek povieš, spomeň si láskavo, že bola na teba nahnevaná _predtým_ ako sme vôbec vkročili do kŕmnej sály, čo je jediné miesto, kde jej putá mohli byť zmenené. Predtým s nami bola len Jane, Alec, Demetri a Felix. Vieš, že dva razy odmietla tvoj dotyk, kým nás Jane viedla k ostatným. Ak by ťa milovala, neurobila by to. To je pre mňa dostatočným dôkazom, že jej puto sa zlomilo samo od seba. A predsa sa ospravedlnila Jane za to, že musela na nás čakať, kým ju jej ľudské tempo dobehne, a tiež sama od seba oslovila Aleca, keď ho stretla. Obe tie udalosti naznačujú nejaký záujem o tých dvoch, takže by skôr myslím, že jej putá k dvojičkám sú tiež prirodzené. Jediné putá, ktoré si vytvorila, ktoré mohli mať niečo spoločné s Chelsea, sú jej putá voči Marcovi a Caiovi. Aro Chelsea nepovedal, aby čokoľvek urobila, ani nevedel, že tam bude aj Bella a ja. Ak jej niečo povedal predtým ako sme dorazili, bolo to mienené iba pre teba, Edward, ale tvoje putá sú stále rovnaké. Takže nie, nemyslím si, že Chelsea nejako Bellu ovplyvnila. Jej puto voči Caiovi mi pripadalo veľmi skutočné, keď sa objavilo, ďakujem veľmi pekne. Objavilo sa hneď nato ako nám Caius hovoril o porušení ich pravidiel a ich práve potrestať nás, a Bella tak akosi potvrdila svoju ochotu podriadiť sa jeho rozsudku - doslova _jeho_ \- len chvíľu predtým ako Marcus potriasol hlavou a znova sa šiel Ara dotknúť."

"Fungoval by vôbec Chelsin dar na Bellu?" spýtal sa Jasper pokojne, keď Alice skončila. Všetky oči sa obrátili na neho. "Vieme, že ju neovplyvnia dary Edwarda, Ara a Jane. Ako môžeme tvrdiť, že Chelsin dar by vôbec fungoval?"

"Tvoj dar funguje, musia tam byť nejaké výnimky."

"Môj dar je odlišný od tvojho, Edward. Tvoj dar ovplyvňuje mentalitu osoby, ich myseľ. Rovnako aj dar Ara a možno aj Jane, pretože telá jej obetí sú nezranené, keď s nimi skončí. Môj dar ovplyvňuje telo, nie myseľ, to sme už zistili. A mne to pripadá akoby Chelsin dar pracoval tiež iba v rámci mysle."

"To je zaujímavá teória, Jasper," pripustil Carlisle. "A znie rozumne. Myslím, že jej putá voči dvojičkám, Demetrimu a Marcovi, a absencia puta voči Edwardovi, sú všetky prirodzené. Nie je žiadna šanca, že by Aro prikázal Chelsea, aby niekoho pripútala k Marcovi. A Alice si vyzerá byť dosť istá aj tým, že Bellino puto voči Caiovi je prirodzené."

Alice prudko, rozhodne prikývla.

"To sa mne osobne zdá byť veľmi zaujímavé," pokračoval Carlisle. "Nepovedal by som, že Bella sa tak silne naviaže práve na neho a dvojičky, spomedzi nich všetkých. Silným putám chvíľu trvá, kým narastú, okamžité silné puto, také, ktoré kryštalizuje už niekoľko minút po vytvorení, je nezvyčajné a zvykne byť spájané s okamžitým emocionálnym spojením pri stretnutí druhej osoby."

Alice prikývla a pomaly sa usmiala. "To by vysvetľovalo prinajmenšom jej putá voči dvojičkám. A Bella... v mnohých ohľadoch ma vo Volterre prekvapila. Hlavne to, že tam vôbec so mnou išla, keď už voči Edwardovi nič necítila. Dobrovoľne so mnou išla do hlavného stanu najnebezpečnejšieho klanu, len preto, aby pomohla svojej priateľke. A navyše to bol klan, ktorý sám presadzuje zákon, že o nich nesmie nijaký človek vedieť. Aj keď sme ešte netušili, či ju jednoducho nezabijú, neprekážalo jej, že tam so mnou išla. Keď som sa jej na to spýtala, iba mi pripomenula, že to bol zákon a problémy by skôr či neskôr prišli aj tak. Vidím ju už iba ako upírku a nevidím ju mimo Volterry. Myslím, že tam zostane dosť dlho. Čo urobíme s vlkolakmi?"

"Bellinu smrť samozrejme nafingujeme. Myslím, že vaše auto, keď ste sa spolu s Edwardom vracali, zle havarovalo - dajme tomu, že do vás vrazil nejaký kamión a úplne vás rozdrvil o iné auto alebo stenu, čo tiež vyvolalo požiar a explóziu auta. Smrť nastala okamžite, ešte kým sa objavil oheň, no nanešťastie z vás neostalo dosť na to, aby vás mohli poslať nazad, či pochovať. Žiadna identifikácia ani nič dôležité zrážku a oheň neprežilo, a jediná telefónna karta, z ktorej dokázali niečo vydolovať bola tá tvoja, Alice, takže samozrejme volali mne. Pôjdem to Charliemu osobne oznámiť, keď všetko dohodneme a zariadime. A potom sa potajomky stretnem s vlkolakmi a vysvetlím im, čo sa naozaj stalo. Neporušili sme dohodu, ktorú som s nimi mal. Ale myslím, že by mali vedieť, že Bella v istom zmysle žije. Nakoniec, sama si vybrala osud upíra, nevzali to rozhodnutie z jej rúk."

"Jacob Black ju miluje, možno sa mu nebude chcieť ovládať," varovala ho Alice. "Ale bol v to prvom rade on, kto Belle prvý povedal, kto sme. Čiastočne je aj on zodpovedný za to, že jej ostali na výber iba tie dve možnosti. Ale Bella bude šťastná. Aspoň pokiaľ vidím, je šťastná."

* * *

 **AN** : Tak som konečne dokončila druhú kapitolu. Trvalo mi veky kým som sa rozhodla, čo by tu malo všetko byť. Nemohol to byť Bellin uhol pohľadu (rozprávanie v prvej osobe - Bella - aby som to preložila do niečoho zrozumiteľného), lebo bolo toho veľa, čo bolo treba povedať a nefungovalo by to tak. Príde aj tretia kapitola, len ju musím napísať (ach, sakra), ale Bella sa v nej zobudí!

Ak to niekto číta, nebojte sa nechať mi nejakú recenziu, nezabijem vás... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bolo tam ticho, myslel si Alec, kým sledoval ako Felix počas tréningu bojuje s dvoja ďalšími strážami. Príliš ticho. Bol tam hluk, ktorý vyrábali tí traja pred ním a z rôznych častí hradu počul sem-tam nejaké útržky upírskej konverzácie, občasný šuchot látky a podrážok topánok, ale aj tak. Príliš ticho.

„Počuješ to?" z jeho pravej strany sa ozval Janin hlas. Heidi a Chelsea ju už museli začať nudiť. Keď sa Jane nudila, buď vyhľadala jeho alebo niekoho zrazila k zemi svojím darom.

„Nie, nepočujem. To je presne ten problém," mrzuto zamrmlal a obrátil sa k nej. „Ako to, že nekričí, Jane? Je tretí deň, už by mala byť zachrípnutá. Odkedy pán Marcus odišiel z jej izby, nevydala ani hlások."

Jane mykla plecom.

„Neviem. Páni sa ale zatiaľ nezdajú byť veľmi znepokojení, tak si myslím, že je v poriadku. To ale nie je to, čo som mala na mysli. Počúvaj. Počuješ to?"

Alec sa zamračil a pozornejšie sa pozrel na tvár svojej sestry, svietiacu očakávaním. Sústredil sa na všetko, čo počul, ešte viac než predtým. Felix a dve stráže, z ktorých jeden práve zanechal v podlahe pomerne veľký kráter, keď ho Felix schmatol a tresol o zem – to pána veľmi nepoteší – upíri, ktorí sa rozprávali a prechádzali, tiché nervózne dýchanie upíra-väzňa, ktorého pán Caius držal v žalári, takmer nerozpoznateľný a tíchnuci zvuk tlkotu ľudského srdca, ktorý prichádzal od Gianny, ktorá práve odchádzala zo svojej vzdialenej kancelárie, a potom zvuky Belly. Bolestné dýchanie, občasný šuchot látky, keď sa mykla, zrýchľujúci sa zvuk jej srdca... zarazil sa.

„Jej srdce zrýchľuje!" zjajkol.

„Áno, teraz to už nebude dlho trvať. Poď, pán chce, aby sme tam boli, keď sa zobudí. Myslel si, že bude lepšie, ak budeme medzi prvými, ktorých zbadá. Jej putá voči nám by ju mohli pomôcť ukotviť. Páni Marcus a Caius súhlasili. Felix, skonči to, čo ty na to? Máš tam byť s nami, aby si pomohol ak sa zjančí."

„Len sekundu, Jane, som takmer hotový," Felix veselo prikývol, hodiac jedného z upírov do vzdialenej steny. Jane prevrátila očami.

„Ak tam nebudeš, kým sa jej srdce zastaví, nebudem rada. A to nebude ani pán Aro, a vieš aký je, ak poškodíš vnútornú štruktúru hradu viac než raz týždenne." Jane sa otočila a preblysla cez dvere tréningovej miestnosti, tesne nasledovaná Alecom. K Bellinej izbe sa dostali do minúty a potichu sa postavili bok po boku tesne vedľa dverí.

Bella ležala na posteli takmer presne v rovnakej pozícii ako keď ju Marcus uhryzol. To, že sa nezvíjala, nemrvila a nekričala rozrušilo dosť veľa z nich. Nikdy nevideli, že by niekto prešiel zmenou potichu.

Pretože bola takto blízko prebudenia, vyzerala už ako upírka. Jej štíhla postava bola elegantnejšia a jej vlasy vyzerali hustejšie a zdravšie. Jej pokožka bola bledá a bezchybná, tmavé mihalnice spočívali na oblúku jej líc, bez pochýb zakrývajúce jasnočervené oči novorodeného upíra. Mala viac kriviek než predtým a jej vôňa sa zmenila – stále tam bola tá trochu kvetinová vôňa, akú mala predtým, no teraz bola upírsky sladká. Jane sa zhlboka nadýchla a potichu si pre seba zahmkala.

„Vonia dobre. Lepšie než ktokoľvek z nás okrem Heidi," vyzerala byť s tým faktom zvláštne spokojná. Alec sa ňu uškrnul. Vlastne o tom naozaj nehovorili, no objavenie jej puta voči nim nenechalo ani jedného z nich chladným. Nemali nijakú rodinu okrem toho druhého a ich stvoriteľa. Nikdy už rodinu mať nemali, bolo to tak odkedy videli svojich biologických rodičov horieť. Alec si to nepamätal, zo svojho ľudského života si pamätal veľmi málo, no Jane si pamätala. Povedala mu, že to obaja z diaľky videli, ukrytí pred zrakmi, aby sa vyhli tomu, že ich niekto uvidí a chytí.

Keď Aro spomenul Belline puto voči nim, boli prekvapení. Vtedy ju poznali pol hodinu, takmer nič jej nepovedali (Jane ešte menej ako on, hoci ju stretla skôr) a pritom si k nim nejako vytvorila puto. Neboli si ani istí, že tomu veria, hoci obaja vedeli, že Aro by to nepovedal, ak by to nebola pravda, aspoň z časti. Najprv si mysleli, že to zveličil, aby sa to zdalo dôležitejšie, než to bolo. Jej reakcia, keď sa dozvedela o ich ľudských koncoch tú teóriu rozmetala na kusy. Nie, jej puto voči nim, akokoľvek neočakávané a mätúce, bolo presne také silné ako to Aro naznačil. Inak by tak nestratila kontrolu. A keď ich objala, červeno-okých upírov, ktorými boli, a zosypala sa akoby boli jej vlastní malí súrodenci, o ktorých práve zistila, že im veľmi ublížili, nemohli zostať chladní. Nezáležalo na tom, ako sa to stalo. Nejakým spôsobom získali upíriu sestru. Ďalšieho člena rodiny, o ktorej si mysleli, že bola navždy stratená. Nepotrebovali sa o tom rozprávať – ich stanovisko bolo jasné, odkedy si navzájom vymenili tých pár neverbálnych slov po tom, ako ich pustila. Boli celkom šťastní, že traja vládcovia sa rozhodli dovoliť jej zostať, pretože už boli odhodlaní dať jej šancu, ak sa na to naskytne príležitosť. Kým odišli z jej izby, už boli rozhodnutí vnímať ju ako svoju sestru. A ich rodina bude v ich očiach vždy najcennejšia, cennejšia než hocijaký iný upír okrem ich pánov. Jej príťažlivá vôňa ich postoj len upevnila. Bolo len správne, že niekto tak dôležitý bude dobre voňať. Alec ovoňal vzduch a naklonil hlavu do jednej strany.

„Ja neviem, Jane, myslím, že možno vonia ešte lepšie než Heidi. Na tej vôni je niečo..." odmlčal sa.

Jane prižmúrila oči a opäť sa zhlboka nadýchla. Pokrčila plecami.

„Myslím, že Heidina je lepšia. S jej darom a tak..."

„Nie je to celkom vôňa, nemyslím si," Alec sa zamračil. „Nie je to vlastne ani nič, čo priamo cítim. Len tam niečo je, možno ako zanechaný dojem, ktorý som si pri iných upíroch nikdy nevšimol. Nedokážem to naozaj zachytiť, ale páči sa mi to."

„Samozrejme, že sa ti to páči," Jane rozhodne prikývla. „Všetci ju budú mať radi." Nemusela dodať to _lebo inak_. Obaja rozumeli. Bella bola rodina. V Janinej mysli Bella požiadala o prijatie do Janinej a Alecovej rodiny tým, že si k ním vytvorila rodinné puto a bola prijatá, keď sa rozhodli, že za to stála. Každý rešpektoval Janinu rodinu. Nič iné by nedopustila. Preto budú všetci rešpektovať a mať radi Bellu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chvíľu mi trvalo, kým som si uvedomila, že bolesť je preč. Chvíľu som nad tým faktom uvažovala. Bola tam tak dlho, že jej náhla absencia pôsobila... akosi umelo. Rozmýšľala som, či som si na ňu zvykla, či tam tá bolesť stále bola, no viac som ju necítila. Tú myšlienku som zavrhla hneď na to ako som si ju pomyslela. Na to by som si nezvykla. Nikdy. Bolo to prisilné, príliš pohlcujúce. Nikdy som takú agóniu necítila, nie presne. Nie, teraz tam nebola nijaká bolesť. Vôbec žiadna bolesť. Cítila som sa dobre. Vlastne viac než dobre. Cítila som sa perfektne. Silná, pohyblivá, zdravá. Živá v každom zmysle toho slova.

Prečo to pôsobilo ironicky? Živá? Bola som mŕtva? Čo vlastne bola tá bolesť? Bolo to ako oheň... upaľovali ma zaživa?

Keď som si to pomyslela, v mysli sa mi objavili dve mladé, dokonalé tváre. Dievča a chlapec, obaja s krásnymi, anjelskými črtami a červenými očami. Upíri. Už som ich stretla, bola som si tým istá. Nie, neupálili ma zaživa. Ich áno. Matne som si spomínala, že mi to niekto povedal, no neviem, kto. Ale nezomreli. Niekto iný, nepamätala som si kto, ale vedela som, že to bol niekto iný, mi povedal, že ich zachránili. Dostali sa k nim, kým zomreli a zmenili ich na upírov, aby prežili. V istom zmysle. Upíri. Upíri boli skutoční?

Ani som celkom nedokončila tú myšlienku, keď som si v duchu odfrkla. _Samozrejme_ , že upíri boli skutoční. Čo to bolo za otázku? Poznala som ich veľa. Nevedela som celkom, koho, ale _vedela_ som, že som ich poznala. Pokúsila som sa spomenúť si na upírov, ktorých som poznala. Všetko to bolo akosi zahmlené, akoby som sa pokúšala dostať k spomienkam, ktoré veľmi dlho ležali úhorom. Ako dlho som horela? Neskôr. Na čo som to predtým myslela? Upíri. Tí dvaja malí anjelikovia, ktorých som si tak jasne pamätala, boli upíri. Mala som ich rada, vlastne som ich ľúbila. Zdali sa mi blízki, keď som videla v mysli ich tváre, chcela som ich ochraňovať. Nikto im už znova neublíži. Boli moja rodina? Môj malý braček a sestrička? Nebola som si istá.

Rovnako aj mohli byť, rozhodla som sa. Ak aj neboli moja rodina, cítila som, akoby boli. Tak boli.

Pamätala som si iných červeno-okých ľudí. Troch upírov, z ktorých sálala moc, v miestnosti s troma drevenými trónmi. Jeden z nich bol rozmazaný. Bol to muž s tmavými vlasmi, no to bolo všetko, čo som si o ňom pamätala. Cítila som sa ostražito a neisto, keď som sa pokúsila na tú postavu sústrediť. Tí druhí dvaja boli jasnejší, no nie takí jasní ako moji súrodenci. Jeden mal dlhé čierne vlasy a vyzeral znudene, apaticky, takmer mŕtvo. Ale v jeho očiach sa sem-tam objavil ohníček života a ja som ho mala rada. Aj toho druhého som mala rada, ale inak. Mal bledé vlasy, dlhé, ale boli takmer biele. Jeho tvár vyzerala silná a nemilosrdná a zatiaľ čo som ho mala rada, viac sa to podobalo na rešpekt. Rešpektovala som ho viac, než som ho mala rada, ale bol silný a spravodlivý a ja som ho veľmi obdivovala a rešpektovala. Rešpektovala a mala som rada aj toho čiernovlasého, ale jeho som mala radšej ako toho bledého. Ten čiernovlasý... tiež mi prišiel ako rodina, ale len tak-tak. Menej než môj brat a sestra. Možno, že nebol moja rodina, ale vnímala som ho tak? Nevedela som. Caius. Caius bolo meno toho bielovlasého. Caius. Vol... čo? Volterra? Volturi? Caius Volturi. Volterra. Bolo to miesto? Znelo to taliansky. Bolo to miesto v Taliansku? Tí druhí dvaja boli tiež Volturiovci, bola som si istá. Ale nepamätala som si mená. Caius Volturi a jeho bratia... nie. Nepamätala som si. Tí dvaja čiernovlasí boli Caiovi bratia? Ak áno, neboli biologickí bratia, pomyslela som si duchom neprítomne. Ale poznala som viac upírov. Omnoho viac, no nevedela som si spomenúť... pred očami mi preblysla jedna tvár s červenými očami, menej krásna. V tej spomienke bol veľmi blízko pri mne, zazeral na mňa s krvilačným ohňom v očiach, zatiaľ čo mňa zabíjala bolesť v mojej hlave a nohe... v porovnaní s ohňom, ktorý som predtým cítila, to nič nebolo, skutočne, ale aj tak. Spomenula som si na upíra so žltými, zlatými očami, ktorý na mňa hľadel s náklonnosťou a vravel, že James je mŕtvy. Už som sa vraj nemusela báť. Ten červeno-oký upír sa volal James.

Ten zlato-oký upír, ktorého som si pamätala, vyzeral takmer ako boh, ako grécke sochy bohov. Ale spomienka na jeho Adonisove črty na mňa prekvapivo nemala vplyv. Tie božské črty ma nepriťahovali. Cítila som sa... mŕtva. Prázdna. A nahnevaná. Tak veľmi nahnevaná. Prečo som sa cítila tak nahnevane a prázdno, keď som na toho upíra myslela? Pokúsila som sa spomenúť si na viac vecí o ňom. Niekoľko zábleskov mi preletelo hlavou, rušivých a invazívnych ako stádo cválajúcich slonov. Záblesky o tom zlato-okom upírovi, dobré a zlé spomienky. Vravel mi, že ma ľúbi, zachraňoval ma pred nejakými zlými mužmi na tmavej ulici, bozkávali sme sa, viedol ma do lesa, vravel mi, že odchádza, že som pre neho bola iba rozptýlenie, neľúbil ma, nechcel ma...

Ublížil mi. Milovala som ho a on ma opustil. Zlomil mi srdce, zničil ma. Pamätala som si. Niekedy pre mňa toľko znamenal. Hmlisto som si spomínala ako som uvažovala, či bol pre mňa on ten pravý, vždy som mala pocit, akoby medzi nami bolo niečo, čo som s inými nikdy nemala. Tie nádeje a ilúzie boli zavraždené, keď ma zničil.

O tom upírovi som si pamätala veľa vecí. Spomínala som si, ako som do neho vrazila priamo pod vežovými hodinami vo Volterre – takže to _bolo_ mesto! – odtláčajúc ho do tieňa, aby ľudia nevideli, ako sa jeho pokožka na slnku trbliece ako diamanty. Pamätala som si moju sestru a dve ďalšie rozmazané postavy ako sa tam s nami stretli a odviedli nás a jednu ďalšiu, krátkovlasú a škriatkovskú upírku preč... Alice. Budúcnosť... videla budúcnosť! Bola to Alice, bola moja priateľka a tiež mi takmer bola ako sestra! Ona toho druhého zlato-okého upíra vnímala ako rodinu a potrebovala ma priviesť tam do Volterry, aby som jej pomohla zachrániť ho... volal sa Edward. Celá moja bytosť vrela odporom, keď sa mi v mysli objavilo to meno. _Naozaj_ som na neho bola nahnevaná. Niekto mi povedal, že Edward ma stále ľúbil, že mi zlomil srdce, pretože si myslel, že tak budem v bezpečí. Že odišiel, aby som bola v bezpečí, pretože ma ľúbil. Pamätala som si, že som pri tej informácii tak trochu vybuchla a mala som pocit, že môj predošlý, a súčasný, hnev bol oprávnený. Ten upír, ten úplný _idiot_ , ma zavádzal a zlomil mi srdce, úplne ma zničil, pretože si myslel, že tak budem bezpečí? Kto také niečo urobí niekomu, koho miluje? Mala som matné podozrenie, že som si to už raz predtým pomyslela alebo povedala, ale na tom nezáležalo. Už som vedela, prečo som sa cítila pri spomienke na toho hlúpeho tupca tak ako som sa cítila. Dúfala som, že ho už nikdy neuvidím. Ale Alice som mala rada. Pamätala som si pár iných spomienok, kedy som ju videla, a vždy sa ku mne správala priateľsky. Priskočila mi na pomoc, keď mi Ed... ten prekliaty sviniar stisol rameno a skutočne ma to bolelo. Pamätala som si, že som ju objala a pamätala som si, ako sa usmiala na môjho brata...

Kým som sa stihla rozpamätať na nejakých iných upírov, začula som z miesta niekoľko metrov po mojej ľavej strane nejaký slabý zvuk. V jednom momente som to zaregistrovala, v druhom som už prikrčene stála pred posteľou, na ktorej som predtým ležala, a zazerala a syčala som na tri postavy, stojace vedľa dverí izby, v ktorej som bola. Zažmurkala som. Dvaja z nich boli môj brat a sestra! Vyzerali takmer presne rovnako ako som si pamätala, ale veľkého upíra vedľa nich som nepoznala. Všetci na mňa ostražito pozerali, no ten veľký, masívny upír vyzeral akoby potláčal úškrnok. Bol veľký a silný, a bol až príliš blízko pri mojich súrodencoch! Ak im ublíži... zasyčala som a prikrčila som sa o trochu viac, prelietavajúc očami medzi malými postavami mojich súrodencov a nebezpečným upírom vedľa mojej sestry. Museli sa od neho dostať preč. Nebolo to bezpečné. Museli prísť ku mne, áno, museli prísť ku mne, aby som ich mohla ochrániť. Potrebovala som ich k sebe privolať. Ako sa volali? _Ako_ sa _volali_? Prečo som si nespomínala na mená svojich vlastných súrodencov?! Čo so mnou dočerta bolo?

Pokúsila som sa sústrediť na spomienky, aké som o nich mala, zatiaľ čo som stále dávala pozor na toho veľkého upíra a snažila sa potlačiť inštinktívny pocit, ktorý nemal ďaleko k panike, keď som videla, ako blízko k nemu maličkí boli. Roztrhám ho na kúsky ak sa ich čo i len dotkne! Urobím... nie, najprv som ich potrebovala zavolať, ale ich _mená_...

Odrazu som si spomenula ako som prešla s mojou sestrou cez dvere. Alice, idiot a dve iné, rozmazané postavy, čo boli asi upíri, tam boli tiež. Na druhej strane dvier sme stretli môjho brata. Podišiel k nám, usmial sa a dotkol sa mojej sestry.

„Jane," povedal.

„Alec," moja sestra sa usmiala nazad na neho a pobozkala ho na obe líca. Jane a Alec!

„Jane..." zarazila som sa, odrazu vykoľajená zvukom môjho hlasu. Takto som predtým neznela! Prečo som znela... OCH! Stala sa zo mňa upírka! Marcus... volá sa Marcus, ten apatický volturiovský vládca, ktorý mi bol takmer ako otec sa volal Marcus a premenil ma na upíra! Pretože som sa rozhodla, že tam chcem s nimi zostať a stať sa upírom, namiesto toho, aby som s Alice a tým prekliatym idiotom odišla naspäť domov, kdekoľvek to bolo. Alice mala niekedy prísť na návštevu. To bolo dobre.

Zažmurkala som a náhlym rozhorčením som zasyčala, keď sa moje oči opäť zaostrili na masívneho upíra predo mnou. Pokúsila som sa dostať moje myšlienky nazad do poriadku. Naozaj mi raz niekto povedal, že novorodení upíri zvykli rýchlo strácať sústredenie? Teraz som tomu verila. Potrebovala som ochrániť svojich súrodencov, nemala som čas, aby som kvôli tomu bojovala s vlastnou hlavou! A celkom určite som si nemohla dovoliť prehliadať toho veľkého upíra, najmä keď bol tak blízko pri Jane a Alecovi!

„Jane, Alec, poďte sem," povedala som ticho môjmu bratovi a sestre, blikajúc očami medzi nimi a tým veľkým upírom.

„Bella?" povedal Alec. Pozrela som na neho a usmiala som sa. Aký krásny hlas mal môj braček! S pozvaním som k nim zdvihla ruku.

„Poď, Alec. Poď, Jane. Poďte sem, prosím."

Pomaly, opatrne, prešli ku mne. Veľký upír nijako nenaznačil, že by ich chcel zastaviť. Takže nakoniec možno mal nejaký rozum. Keď boli Jane a Alec dostatočne blízko, pozorne som privoňala k ich hlavám a potom, nenájduc nijaké zranenie (hoci som si nebola tak celkom istá, ako by som z ovoniavania ich hláv _vedela_ , že boli zranení, nemyslím, že som niekedy používala čuch na identifikáciu zranení) som ich zatisla za seba a varovne som zasyčala na veľkého upíra predo mnou. Za sebou som začula tichý smiech. Úžasný zvuk šťastného dieťaťa. Môj deň bol krajší, len som to počula.

„Bella, Felix nám neublíži, neopovážil by sa," povedala mi Jane, s jasným pobavením v jej anjelskom hlase. Bolo to také očividné, že moji súrodenci boli dvojičky, s takými hlasmi! _Nikto_ im neublíži!

„Samozrejme, že nie. Nie ak vie, čo je pre neho dobré," súhlasila som, zazerajúc na neho. Jane za mnou sa potichu zachichotala. Milovala som zvuk jej smiechu. Bola šťastná. To bolo dobré.

Vtedy som začula iný zvuk – tiché šľapaje v chodbe pred izbou, ktoré sa približovali. Zavrčala som. Ďalšia hrozba voči mojim maličkým?!

Zacítila som ho skôr ako som ho uvidela. Bol to muž, čo prichádzal, nevedela som, či som ho poznala, ale jeho vôňa bola čudná. Bola... mätúca. Nie dobrá a nie zlá. Nevedela som, čo si mám o ňom myslieť, či bol hrozbou alebo nie. Pravdepodobne áno, žiaden upír, ktorý sa k nám pripojí v tej izbe, zatiaľ čo som bola sama a snažila som sa ochrániť mojich súrodencov, nemohol byť nič dobré. Do zorného poľa sa mi dostal, keď vkročil do dverí. Znova som zažmurkala.

Bola som si celkom slušne istá, že on bol ten rozmazaný čiernovlasý volturiovský vládca, brat Marca a Caia, ten, ktorého meno som si nepamätala a mala som z neho neistý pocit. Možno som si aj vtedy, kým som ešte bola človek, bola podvedome vedomá toho, ako mätúco voňal?

„Ach, Bella, vidím, že si už hore. Úžasné, úžasné!" zvolal nadšene, jeho hlas ledva hlasnejší ako šepot. Znova som zažmurkala, teraz už trochu podráždená. Aj ten hlas a jeho tón boli v priamom kontraste a miatli ma. Ako sa k sebe hodilo nadšenie a šepot? Prečo bol tento upír taký mätúci! Je hrozbou pre mojich súrodencov alebo nie?!

Zalapala som po dychu, keď Jane prešla okolo mňa a k tomu upírovi, zatiaľ čo ja som sa sústredila na neho. Čo to robila?!

„Jane..." v panike som vyhŕkla. Okolo mojej pravej dlane sa zovrela menšia ruka. Alecove nádherné bordové oči na mňa uisťujúco upierali.

„To je v poriadku, Bella. To je pán Aro. Neublíži Jane ani nikomu z nás. Neboj sa."

„Má pravdu, Bela. Je to v poriadku," potvrdila Jane pokojne, bez obzretia, keď k Arovi natiahla ruku. Sledovala som to s napätou nedôverou a zmätkom. Naozaj si prakticky pýtala fyzický kontakt?

Znovu som žmurkla, tentokrát keď som si spomenula, že presne rovnakú vec už predtým urobila. Tento Aro – Alec ho nazval pánom, takže som mala pravdu a bol tou rozmazanou postavou z minula – mal dar. Vedel čítať všetky myšlienky, súčasné či minulé, osoby, ktorej sa dotýkal. S pochopením som sa trochu upokojila, no stále som bola napätá. Aspoň, že teraz som vedela, prečo sa Jane tak očividne pokúšala dotknúť sa ho.

Našťastie to netrvalo dlho. Aro jej ruku držal vo svojej, zvedavo ju sledujúc. O pár sekúnd neskôr ju pustil a usmial sa na mňa. Ten úsmev ma o trochu viac upokojil. Bol aspoň z časti úprimný. Vytváralo ho otravne veľa povlakov, ale v tej chvíli mi záležalo iba na niekoľkých. Bol naozaj, úprimne rád, že ma vidí hore a na nohách (a tiež sa usmieval preto, lebo sa mu páčilo, čo videl), a bol pobavený, asi na niečom, čo videl v Janinej mysli.

„No, Bella, musím povedať, že nesmrteľnosť ti vskutku nesmierne pristane," uznal, spokojne na mňa hľadiac. „A skôr súhlasím s Alecom – naozaj vyzeráš ešte príťažlivejšie ako Heidi, hoci iným spôsobom. To je niečo, čo mnoho iných upírov, ktorých poznám, o sebe nemôže povedať."

Pristúpil bližšie ku mne a ja som sa napla, ale po tom jedinom kroku zastal a nevyzeral ani o trochu hrozivejšie, tak som sa postupne upokojila, zatiaľ čo on na mňa hľadel a zdalo sa, že dýcha o čosi hlbšie než predtým.

„Verím, že máš pravdu, Alec," zopakoval, blysnúc pohľadom po mojom bratovi. „Ani ja neviem odlíšiť nijakú vôňu, ktorá by tú zvýšenú atraktivitu spôsobovala. Zaujímavé. A vidím, že tvoje puto voči Alecovi a Jane prežilo záťaž transformácie, všakže, Bella?"

Bola to rétorická otázka, tak som ostala ticho. Bol... otravný, falošný, ale nepôsobil na mňa úplne zle alebo nebezpečne. A zdalo sa, že mu na mne a mojich súrodencoch naozaj záleží, aspoň do istej miery. Takže, stále som nevedela, čo si mám o ňom myslieť. Nádhera.

Prevrátila som oči a civela som na neho.

„Neviem, čo si mám o vás myslieť," informovala som ho chladne. Zažmurkal a jeho úsmev sa zošmykol, len aby sa v ďalšej sekunde znova objavil. Tentokrát bol ten úsmev falošnejší, ale obsahoval úprimné pobavenie a akýsi typ úprimného smutného úsmevu.

„To si mi už predtým povedala, kým si bola stále človek. Vidím, že to stále platí. S trochou šťastia sa to čoskoro zmení," zašepkal, potom pokračoval trochu živšie. „Ale dosť o tom. Poďte, Bella, Alec, Felix, Jane. V poradnej miestnosti je pár ľudí, ktorí by ťa teraz radi videli, keď si už hore, Bella. Poďte, poďte!" odplachtil z dohľadu.

Alec ma potiahol von z izby, nasledujúc Felixa a Jane. Aro sa kĺzal chodbou pred nami, jeho čierny plášť za ním šľahal spôsobom, ktorý bol v kontraste s jeho hladkými a kĺzavými pohybmi. To som mu musela uznať – keď sa hýbal, bol dosť fascinujúci. Plachtil a kĺzal sa chodbou, akoby sa ani nedotýkal zeme alebo nepohyboval nohami – len sa kĺzal. Ja som tak vôbec nekráčala. Možno, že budem, o nejaký čas? Nakoniec, to bolo niečo, čoho som teraz mala dostatok, nie? Upíri boli nesmrteľní, pokiaľ ste ich neroztrhali na kusy a nespálili.

Po krátkom čase, čo sme kráčali za Arom – z nejakého dôvodu sa hýbal len o trochu rýchlejšie ako ľudským tempom – Jane spomalila a vyrovnala krok s Alecom a so mnou. Usmiala som sa na ňu – teraz som mala z jednej strany môjho brata a z druhej moju sestru. V tej chvíli som bola úplne spokojná.

Jane mi vrátila môj uvítací úsmev, ale potom na mňa obviňujúco pozrela. Letmo pozrela nadol, kde som sa stále držala za ruky s Alecom (nikdy nenaznačil, že by ma chcel pustiť a ja som bola viac než ochotná kráčať s ním ruka v ruke) a potom zazrela po mojej ľavej ruke, ktorá sa mi bezcieľne pohojdávala pri boku. Pozrela opäť na mňa a s očakávaním na mňa hľadela.

Šťastne som sa zasmiala a nadšene som schmatla jej ruku. Jej nasledujúci úsmev bol spokojný. Alec sa potichu zasmial.

„Vitaj v rodine, Bella," spokojne mi zablahoželal. „Myslím, že sme sa k tomu ešte nedostali."

„Áno, Bella. Sme radi, že si sa rozhodla ostať, nikdy sme si nemysleli, že by sme ešte niekedy dostali sestru."

„Ďakujem, maličkí. Tak teda nie ste naozaj moji súrodenci? Nebola som si istá. Cítim, akoby ste boli," nemohla som ovládnuť slabý osteň sklamania, keď som si to uvedomila.

„Nie biologicky, nie. Ale na tom naozaj nezáleží, Bella. Na čom záleží je to, čo cítime a putá, ktoré máme. Nikdy sme iného súrodenca nemali, biologického či iného, a chceli sme nejakého. Či už tak alebo tak, si teraz naša sestra a ostaneš ňou," Alecov hlas bol tichý a pokojný.

„Tak... ma máte radi? Naozaj ma chcete ako svoju sestru?" nakriatla som váhavo. Inak by ma nechceli držať za ruku, či áno?

„Áno, Bella, naozaj ťa máme radi. Naozaj ťa chceme za sestru," potvrdil Alec pevne. Nebola som pochybovať o jeho presvedčených slovách.

„Pokiaľ ide o nás, _si_ naša sestra. Už sme tak o tebe zmýšľali, keď sme odišli z tvojej izby, predtým ako sa páni rozhodli, kto ťa zmení. A ty voči nám máš rodinné puto, pán Marcus ho identifikoval ešte predtým, ako si sa rozhodla zostať. Putá neklamú. Som si istá, že pán Marcus uvidí, že naše putá voči tebe teraz odzrkadľujú tvoje puto, keď nás teraz zbadá. Považujeme ťa za našu sestru. Takže si naša sestra," Jane vyhlásila rozhodne. Prikývla som, znova šťastná a spokojná. Janine posledné slová boli takmer rovnaké ako to, čo som si pomyslela ja sama, keď som sa na nich rozpamätala, potom ako som sa prebudila. Ak mali na to rovnaký názor ako ja, potom to medzi nami bolo v úplnom v poriadku.

Moje spokojné rozpoloženie vydržalo, kým sme prišli na dohľad obyčajných drevených dverí na konci chodby. Dvere boli zavreté, no stále som počula slabé šušťanie oblečenia a šepot spoza nich, takisto ako niekoľko rozličných pachov. Zamračila som sa a trochu som spomalila. Tam sme nešli, však? Aro a masívny upír, Felix, sa možno nechystali zaútočiť na mňa alebo na mojich súrodencov, ale ani náhodou som sa nechystala vojsť do miestnosti s množstvom cudzích upírov. Aro priplával k dverám, otvoril ich a preplával cez ne, okamžite nasledovaný Felixom. Dvere sa potom samy od seba pomaly prehupli nazad do takmer zavretej polohy. Napokon, asi dvadsať metrov od dverí, som naposledy zaváhala a zastala.

„Je to v poriadku, Bella. To je trónová miestnosť. Je v nej niekoľko upírov, ktorí by sa s tebou chceli stretnúť, nikto ti neublíži," uistil ma Alec znova. Netrpezlivo som odfrkla.

„Ublíženie mne je to posledné, na čom mi teraz záleží, Alec. Neodvediem teba a Jane do miestnosti plnej neznámych upírov."

„Ani jeden z nich nám neublíži, Bella. Musíš si to teraz pamätať. Žili sme tu dlhý čas, slúžiac pánom. Nikto nám úmyselne neublíži, pokiaľ na to nedá príkaz jeden z pánov. A ak vezmeme do úvahy naše dary, nikto si ani trošku neželá ublížiť nám bez príkazu, úmyselne či neúmyselne, pretože vedia, že by sa im nepáčili dôsledky. Vieme sa o seba postarať, Bella," Janine slová boli tiché a trpezlivé, no stále zneli rozhodne. Bola si tým úplne istá a chcela, aby som tomu uverila aj ja. Vedela som, že moje pochybnosti nevezme do úvahy, aj keď ich možno do istej miery oceňovala. A logicky som vedela, že má pravdu. Vedela som, že s Volturiovcami žila od čias pálenia čarodejníc (zabiť tých hnusných bastardov, ktorí ublížili mojim súrodencom!) a ona a Alec mali v celkovej hierarchii stráže dosť vysoké postavenie. Napriek tomu, moje inštinkty ostro protestovali už len pri predstave, že by som vošla do miestnosti s neznámymi upírmi, kým by som nemala nikoho len samu seba, kto by mi pomohol ochrániť môjho brata a sestru.

„A nemali by byť neznámi, Bella. Každého upíra v tej miestnosti si už stretla, keď sme ťa tam predtým s Jane, Felixom a Demetrim doviedli."

Zažmurkala som. Felix? Vedela som, že Alec myslel ten čas, keď som sa s volturiovskými kráľmi stretla prvýkrát, spolu s Alice a Edwardom. Nevedela som, že Felix bol jednou z tých dvoch nejasných postáv.

„To bol Felix? Ten veľký upír, ktorý sem s nami prišiel bol jeden z tých dvoch upírov, ktorí sem Alice, mňa a toho tupca priviedli?"

Jane sa znova zachichotala a Alecove pery sa mykli, no vyzeral trochu znepokojene.

„Áno, to boli Felix a Demetri. Nepamätáš si ich?"

Pokrútila som hlavou. „Moja pamäť je miestami nejasná. Pamätám si len nejasné obrysy dvoch mužov. Nevedela som, kto to bol."

„No, to nie je práve šťastné. Ak by páni vedeli, že si ich nebudeš pamätať, asi by nenechali Felixa čakať v tvojej izbe s nami. Niet divu, že si sa cítila ohrozene, hocijaký normálny novorodený by sa cítil pri takom veľkom upírovi ohrozene, ak by ho vopred nepoznali."

„Ja som sa ním v izbe necítila ohrozená, Alec," opravila som ho. „Ja som cítila, že ohrozuje vás."

Slabo sa na mňa usmial.

„Áno, to je pravda. Ale aj tak, okrem pána Ara a Felixa sú tam len štyria ďalší upíri. Sú tam páni Caius a Marcus, a Chelsea s Demetrim. Nikto iný."

To ma prekvapilo a rýchlo som na Aleca pozrela. „Páni Marcus a Caius sú tam?"

Alec prikývol.

Stále som nebola spokojná s tým nápadom, ale teraz som nemala na výber. Ak tam bol Marcus a Caius, nemohli sme ich nechať čakať. Zrazu som zalapala po dychu. Och, bože! Teraz tam vnútri boli všetci traja volturiovskí králi, čakali na nás a ja som ich nechala čakať! Troch volturiovských vládcov! Aro možno bol otravný a pekelne mätúci, ale stále to bol vládca! Ich ste nenechávali čakať!

„Och, nie! Mrzí ma to, nechcela som všetkých pánov nechať čakať! Nevedela som, že tam boli a vy, a... a..." v panike som bľabotala. Alec a Jane mi stisli ruky pevnejšie.

„To je v poriadku, Bella. Nevedela si. A si novorodená. Je to v dokonalom poriadku," uistila ma Jane. Alec prikývol.

„Áno, Bella. Si novorodená a máš voči nám rodinné putá, a ešte k tomu si zatiaľ nevedela identifikovať upírov v tej miestnosti len na základe pachu. Nikto ťa za nič nebude viniť. Je to v poriadku. Môžeme ísť teraz dnu? Je to už v poriadku?"

Zahryzla som si do pery. „Nepoviem, že som pokojná pri predstave, že ste v miestnosti s nejakými upírmi, ktorým, pokiaľ ide o vás, nemôžem dôverovať, ale som ochotná vojsť dnu. Musíme, keď páni čakajú. Nemôžeme ich nechať čakať."

Urobila som malý krôčik vpred, nútiac sa nahradiť ho ďalším. Alec a Jane kráčali so mnou, znova sa usmievali a upokojujúco ma držali za ruky.

„To je úplná pravda, Bella. Nenechávame našich pánov čakať."


	4. Chapter 4

Keď Aro vošiel to poradnej miestnosti a usadil sa medzi svojich bratov, mal veľmi dobrú náladu. Na oboch sa veselo uškrnul, no nič nepovedal. Bella by počula aj najslabší zvuk a podľa toho, čo počul, už viac rozptýlenia nepotrebovala.

Bol rád, že jej puto s dvojičkami prežilo jej transformáciu. A zdalo sa, že prežilo bez najmenšej ujmy na intenzite. Taký silný ochranný inštinkt bol u novorodeného upíra niečo, čo za celé storočia svojej existencie ešte nevidel. Úžasné. A stavil by sa, že aj puto dvojičiek voči nej je teraz silnejšie. Bude musieť počkať, kým ich neuvidí Marcus, ale bol si istý, že ich puto voči Belle bolo už teraz rodinným putom. Sami jej povedali, že bola ich sestra a Jane nebola nič než úprimná – niekedy až bolestivo.

Už menej ho tešilo, že Bella stále neukazovala nijaké známky puta voči nemu a zdalo sa, že si ním nie je istá. To sa mu nepáčilo. Mala putá voči jeho bratom aj voči dvojičkám no zdalo sa, akoby jej niečo bránilo vytvoriť si názor na (a následne aj puto voči) nemu.

Och... no, to nebolo veľmi dobré. Bella si nepamätala Felixa z času, keď bola ešte človekom. Vymenil si s Caiom a Marcom nepohodlný pohľad (niežeby Marcus vyzeral nepohodlne, no _mal_ v očiach náznak, čo Arovi prezradil, že ho tá novinka tiež zaskočila). Boli si istí, že Bella si Felixa zapamätá. Taký masívny upír predsa musel zanechať dojem, nie? No zdalo sa, že sa mýlili. Bolo to čisté šťastie, že toto jedno pochybenie nevyústilo v jej izbe do katastrofy. Felix pôsobil fyzicky veľmi zastrašujúco a Aro ho do blízkosti novorodenej Belly pustil len preto, že by ho spoznala a teda by sa ho tak nebála. Bol to malý zázrak, že sa úplne nevytočila, keď ho zbadala, najmä ak bol na dosah dvoch menších upírov, ktorých chcela ochraňovať. Ako sa dokázala ovládnuť?

Á, tu prichádzajú. Jane a Alec ju konečne presvedčili, aby vstúpila do miestnosti so... zatiaľ... neznámymi upírmi. Bolo to od nej také sladké, že voči nemu a jeho bratov prechovávala takú úctu. Dúfal, že neurobia nič, čím by si to pokazili. Marcus mal pravdu, naozaj to vyzeralo, že neprechováva nijaké z predsudkov, ktoré voči nim mali niektorí iní upíri. Ak mali také pocity voči nim aj Cullenovci, tak ich na Bellu nepresunuli.

A už bola tam, pomaly vchádzala do miestnosti a ostražito sa k nim blížila, držiac sa za ruky s dvojičkami. A držala ich dosť pevne, ako si všimol. Dal si záležať na tom, aby pôsobil tak pokojne ako len dokázal, aby ju trochu upokojil. Felix, Demetri a Chelsea mali dosť rozumu, aby sa presunuli a postavili priamo za stoličky, na ktorých sedel on a jeho bratia, len čo začuli, že Bella si Felixa a Demetriho nepamätá. Bude lepšie, ak budú hrať na istotu.

Nesmrteľnosť jej naozaj pristala, premýšľal, kým s uznanlivým pohľadom sledoval jej trhaný a neistý príchod. Bola nádherná, takmer až bolestivo. A áno, viac než ktorýkoľvek upír akého kedykoľvek predtým videl. Videl už mnoho krásnych upírov, krásnych dokonca aj medzi ich druhom. Heidi a Rosalie Cullenová boli spomedzi nich najvýraznejšie – tú druhú videl viac než dosť v mysli Edwarda Cullena, keďže ten chlapec ju poznal ešte predtým ako sama prešla premenou. Bellina krása bola však iná než tá ich.

Nevyzerala tak úplne dokonale ako Rosalie Cullenová, ani nebola tak ohurujúco hypnotická ako Heidi. Napriek tomu mala niečo, čo každého nútilo pozerať na ňu a sledovať ju očami. Rosaliin výzor, taký úplne perfektný aký bol, bol prázdny. Heidi, zatiaľ čo bola lákavá a odzbrojujúco okúzľujúca, sa zdala nejakým spôsobom umelá, keď ste sa na to sústredili. Na Belle nebolo nič umelé či prázdne. Mala niečo, čo žiadny iný upír v ich garde, alebo žiadny upír, ktorého kedy stretol, nemal. Chvíľu mu trvalo, kým to dokázal pretaviť do slov a ani teraz si nebol istý, že to celkom zachytil. Bola iná, charizmatická, mala hĺbku. A zatiaľ čo každého upíra by ste mohli nazvať neprirodzene dokonalým, nikomu by ani nenapadlo, aby nazval Bellu neprirodzenou. Bola tak kompletne a úplne prirodzená, že to nikoho nenechalo chladným. Keď ste sa na ňu pozreli, nemohli ste si pomôcť a mysleli ste si, že to vidíte úžasnú krásu, ktorú mala vo vnútri, že to nebol len povrch, čo ste videli, len nádherná schránka. Mala hĺbku. Mala charizmu. Mala dušu.

Aro sa pri tej myšlienke uškrnul o čosi viac. Edward Cullen veril, že premenou by Bella prišla o svoju dušu. Aký zábavný paradox. Uvažoval, kedy to napadne Caiovi. Keď sa tak stane, Aro si bol istý, že začne dúfať, že ich mladý Edward niekedy v blízkej budúcnosti poctí svojou návštevou, len aby on, Caius, mohol byť svedkom toho, ako sa na vlastné oči presvedčí, ako veľmi bez duše teraz jeho bývalé dievča bolo.

Bella zastala asi päť metrov od miesta, kde sedeli vládcovia a odmietala sa pohnúť čo i len o centimeter bližšie. Aro sa na ňu pobavene usmial. Táto vyzerala byť dosť tvrdohlavá. Ochotná povoliť a vojsť dnu, no neochotná úplne sa vzdať všetkých svojich výhrad.

„Jane a Alec ti povedali pravdu, Bella, vieš," povedal jemne. „Absolútne nemáme v úmysle ublížiť tebe alebo tvojim adoptovaným súrodencom. Povedz, koľko si toho pamätáš spred premeny? Pamätáš si nejakých upírov, ktorí sú tu?"

Bella prikývla a blysla zaujatými očami z Marca na Caia a zase späť.

„Pamätám si Jane a Aleca. A Cullenovcov, najmä Alice a Edwarda. Viem, že ich je viac, no nemala som čas spomenúť si na každého. Pamätám si pánov Marca a Caia. Okrem toho si už pamätám iba nejasné siluety vás, Felixa a Demetriho. Maličkí povedali, že tí dvaja ma sem viedli prvýkrát, aby som sa s vami stretla."

Dokonca si ho ani nepamätala spred svojej premeny, no jeho bratov si pamätala. Ak to takto pôjde ďalej, začne žiarliť. Vzdychol si.

„Áno, počuli sme ťa povedať, že si ich nepamätáš. Mrzí nás to, skutočne by sme nenechali Felixa čakať v tvojej izbe, kým sa neprebudíš, ak by sme to vedeli. Je tak trochu zastrašujúci, najmä pre novorodených upírov. V každom prípade je zázrak, že si sa neprestala kontrolovať, keď si ho zbadala - najmä keď stál tak blízko pri dvojičkách, ktoré chceš očividne ochraňovať."

„Nemala som od toho ďaleko," priznala Bella. „Ale neurobil voči nim nijaké výhražné pohyby a čoskoro som ich presvedčila, aby prišli ku mne. Keď boli bezpečne za mnou, bola som pokojnejšia." Znova pozrela na Marca a Caia, stále s dosť zaujatými očami a potom strelila ostražitým pohľadom po troch upíroch, stojacich za stoličkami.

„Demetri je ten, čo stojí za Marcovou stoličkou, Bella," zanôtil Aro ticho. „Chelsea stojí za Caiom. Predpokladám, že Bellino slabé puto voči Demetrimu neprežilo transformáciu, však, Marcus? Inak by si ho pravdepodobne pamätala."

Marcus prikývol. „To puto zmizlo. Tvoje putá voči dvojičkám sú stále tam, Bella, ešte silnejšie než boli predtým, a ich puto voči tebe už tiež takmer úplne vykryštalizovalo ako rodinné, súrodenecké puto. Tvoje putá voči mne a Caiovi sú tiež stále prítomné a bez zmeny. Puto stvorenia sa už včlenilo do puta, ktoré máme my, tak ako sme o tom hovorili pred transformáciou. Cítiš ho, či nie?" Marcov hlas bol tichý, nie viac než šepot.

Bellina tvár odrazu akoby zjasnela, akoby si na niečo spomenula. Podľa Arových skúseností boli novorodení často bombardovaní náhlymi zábleskami spomienok, na ktoré počas transformácie takmer zabudli a ktoré sa počas prvých mesiacov ich upírieho života vrátili nazad to aktívnej pamäte. To bola jedna z vecí, kvôli ktorým boli takí ľakaví a ľahko strácali sústredenie. Bol si istý, že Bella práve zakúsila takýto záblesk. Čo ho však zaujalo, zdalo sa, že Bella to pohotovo prijala, omnoho pokojnejšie než množstvo iných novorodených, ktorých za svoj život videl. A dokázala sa zobudiť v izbe s Felixom bez toho, aby vyletela z kože... mohol v tom byť nejaký sled?

Bella v odpovedi na Marcovu otázku prikývla.

„Áno, cítim to. Takže vám to naozaj nevadí, keď máte voči mne také puto?"

Aro naklonil hlavu do strany, keď si všimol jej výraz, keď sa to spýtala. Nebol taký odlišný od dieťaťa, ktoré potrebuje uistiť. Očividne sa puto stvorenia naozaj celkom pekne hodilo k jej putu voči Marcovi, zdalo sa, že ho má rada a ctí si ho. Dúfal, že to prinesie jeho bratovi nejakú útechu, trpel už dosť dlho.

„Neprekáža mi to. Bola si zaujímavý človek a vyzeráš byť aj zaujímavá upírka," potvrdil Marcus. Bella sa usmiala. Celá tvár sa jej tým úsmevom rozjasnila a rozžiarila, vďaka čomu vyzerala ešte krajšie, čo už hádam ani nebolo možné. Aro si slabo vzdychol.

„Absolútne nádherná."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naklonila som hlavu, keď som začula Arov posledný komentár. Zaujímavé, ale to bol definitívne kompliment a viac-menej úplne úprimný. Už som takmer otvorila ústa, aby som sa mu poďakovala. Kým som to však stihla, začula som slabý buchotavý zvuk, ktorý sa plynule zosilňoval. Tento nový zvuk okamžite spôsobil, že som sa prestala na všetko okolo seba sústrediť a začala som sa obzerať, snažiac sa zistiť, čo to bolo a odkiaľ to išlo. Bolo to niečo nebezpečné? Bolo to nebezpečné pre mojich maličkých súrodencov?

Do minúty som zistila, odkiaľ ten zvuk prichádzal a teraz som stála čelom v dverám, dvojičky preventívne za mnou. Stále som nevedela, čo ten zvuk bol, no doprevádzal ho zvláštny, tlmene šumivý zvuk a niekoľko párov kráčajúcich nôh, ktoré sa približovali. Potichu som zavrčala, prižmúriac svoje oči na dvere.

„To je len Heidi, Bella. Člen stráže, to je v poriadku." Takmer som prepočula Alecov tichý hlas, ktorý sa ozval za mnou. Veľmi ma to však neupokojilo. Bolo tam viac ľudí než len Heidi. Prečo ich Alec nespomenul? Boli hrozbou? A čo _bol_ ten zvuk?

Čoskoro na to som dostala odpoveď na obe otázky. Dvere do poradnej miestnosti sa otvorili a dnu vošla neuveriteľne krásna upírka. Napriek jej kráse som ju však prestala vnímať takmer hneď nato, ako som ju zbadala. Ten buchotavý zvuk bol v skutočnosti tlkot srdca. Tlkot srdca dvoch smrteľných ľudí, ktorí nasledovali upírku a každý úder ich sŕdc sprevádzal šumivý zvuk krvi, vyrážajúcej zo srdca a pretekajúcej ich telom. Čo ma však naozaj prinútilo stratiť pojem o čase a mieste bola vôňa, ktorá ma obklopila len čo sa dvere otvorili. Úžasná, dokonalá vôňa, ktorú som ani nevedela opísať, no celou svojou bytosťou som vedela, že ju chcem a nemôžem bez nej žiť už ani o sekundu dlhšie.

Kdesi ďaleko v mojej zastretej mysli som vedela, že niečo na tomto nebolo tak celkom správne, čosi vo mne ma ponúkalo, aby som sa zastavila a rozmýšľala, kým čokoľvek urobím. Ten tichý hlások bol však príliš utlmený a po krátkom okamihu váhania som už letela vpred, priamo k zdroju tej nebeskej vône.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na druhý deň si vládcovia opäť vyžiadali moju prítomnosť. Stále som bola rozrušená kvôli tým úbohým ľuďom z môjho prvého kŕmenia, no Jane a Alec mi pomohli a už to nebolo také zlé. Nakoniec, bola som upír, novorodený upír, ako Alec zdôrazňoval vždy, keď som začala prejavovať aj tie najmenšie známky ľútosti a stresu. Ľudská krv bola mojím jediným zdrojom potravy, teda, jedinou potravou, ktorú bol upír stvorený jesť. Priťahovala ma, jej výzor, zvuk a vôňa boli pre mňa ako nádherná serenáda a pokúšalo ma to. Nikdy to nebude moja vina, keď nedokážem odolať, už vôbec nie úplne prvý deň môjho nesmrteľného života. Stále som bola rozhodnutá pokúsiť sa odolať kŕmeniu na ľuďoch a obrátiť sa namiesto toho na zvieratá, ale už teraz som vedela, že to bude _ťažké_. Sama za seba, keď tá vôňa bola tak nádherná, že som takmer vôbec nedokázala myslieť, keď som ju cítila? Ale pokúsim sa. Nechcela som sa kŕmiť na úbohých, nevinných ľuďoch, ktorí mali svojich milovaných a životy, ku ktorým sa mohli vrátiť. Aj keď boli takí slabí a tak dobre voňali... ale pokúsim sa.

Tak či tak, páni ma zavolali na druhý deň, pretože, očividne, bolo naše prvé stretnutie prerušené, keď ma tak rozrušilo, čo som vo svojom krvilačnom záchvate žravosti urobila. Keď ma zavolali (formou Jane), vstala som z postele, na ktorej som sa túlila k Alecovi, vzala som si ich ruky za rukojemníkov a vyrazila som na svoju trochu deprimovanú cestu do poradnej siene. Dúfala som, že tam už nebudem cítiť krv.

„Si v poriadku, Bella?" spýtala sa Jane ticho, kým sme kráčali. Vzdychla som si.

„Nie naozaj, Jane. Ale budem. Niekedy."

„Pomôžeme ti."

„Myslím, že tú pomoc budem potrebovať viac skôr než neskôr," zahundrala som. „Stále sa chcem kŕmiť radšej na zvieratách než na ľuďoch, no po... po tom... to bude ťažké. Bolo... prakticky nemožné odolať. Neviem, ako to robia."

„Je to náš prirodzený zdroj potravy, Bella," pripomenula mi Jane potichu. „Viem, že si proti tomu, no bolo by také ťažké jednoducho sa vzdať a nevnímať ich ako ľudí? Väčšina z nich sú iba náhodní smrteľníci, ktorých životy sú úplne priemerné a väčšina z nich vždy prichádza len kvôli Heidinmu výzoru – v každej skupine aspoň polovica z nich prakticky páchne vzrušením a túžbou. Na prehliadku idú len preto, lebo dúfajú, že z Heidi dostanú aj nejaký iný druh služby."

Pri tých slovách som pokrčila nos. Jane znela znechutene a nemohla som jej to mať na zlé. _Bolo_ to nechutné. Ale stačilo to na to, aby som tých ľudí zabila?

Odrazu sa mi v mysli objavila spomienka na tých mužov, pred ktorými ma Edward zachránil a strhla som sa. Pamätala som si, ako som sa bála, keď ma začali prenasledovať, ako sa strach začal meniť na paniku, keď ma obkľúčili a začali ísť ešte bližšie. Ak by mi Edward vtedy neprišiel na pomoc... Nepáčil sa mi ten druh strachu, ktorý ma prinútili cítiť. Aj vtedy, keď som ešte bola človek a s Edwardom v aute, ma myšlienka, že by Edward išiel po nich, ublížil im alebo ich zabil, neznechutila ani nerozhodila – pokúsili sa mi ublížiť a ktovie, či som ja bola prvá, pri ktorej to skúsili? Nebola som proti tomu, aby sa im ublížilo, aby bola istota, že mi už nikdy nedokážu ublížiť alebo sa o to pokúsiť. Myšlienka, že sa takí chlapi pridávajú k Heidinej 'prehliadke', s úmyslom presvedčiť ju alebo ju možno aj prinútiť, aby sa im podvolila, bola... bolo to nechutné.

„Bella? Si v poriadku?" Alecov znepokojený hlas ma vytrhol zo spomienok a ja som odrazu cítila, že mi ruku zviera omnoho silnejšie než predtým. Keď som na neho pozrela, vyzeral trochu vyplašene.

„Vyzeráš tak rozrušene a vyľakane... si v poriadku, Bella?"

„Áno, áno, som v poriadku, Alec, nerob si starosti," rýchlo som ho uistila. „Len som si spomenula na nejaké nie veľmi príjemné spomienky z môjho ľudského života. Nejakí muži sa... mi pokúsili ublížiť, predtým."

Alec stále vyzeral znepokojene, hoci aj trochu zmätene, no bola to Jane kto prehovoril ako prvý.

„Čo tým myslíš, 'pokúsili sa ti ublížiť', Bella?" zasyčala ticho, s neprehliadnuteľným podtónom zúrivosti v hlase. Jej oči sa zrazu nebezpečne blýskali. „Vieme, že novorodení si zvyknú spomínať na ich ľudský život, ak im tie spomienky niečo pripomenie. Ja som ti práve hovorila o tom ako muži túžia po Heidi a prichádzajú v nádeji, že s ňou budú mať sex. To ten druh ublíženia si myslela?"

Prehltla som. Jane práve teraz vyzerala bezpochyby nebezpečne a priamy spôsob akým prehovorila môjmu odporu voči tej téme vôbec nepomohol.

„Ja... áno, ten. Ale neurobili to, prišiel Edward a vzal ma preč so svojím autom."

„Aspoň niečo ten idiot urobil dobre. Šiel po nich?"

„Eh... nie. Potreboval ma dostať autom preč."

„Očividne nie dosť dobre," zasyčala Jane vražedne. „Načo je dobrý, keď sa ani neunúva uistiť, že ti už nikdy nebudú môcť ublížiť? To teda bol priateľ, sprostý somár."

Chytila som jej ruku pevnejšie. „Ale som v poriadku, Jane. Bolo to už dávno... aspoň si myslím," zamračila som sa. Nemala som ani potuchy, kedy sa to stalo. Beh času v mojej minulosti bol teraz dosť útržkovitý, keď som si o mojom ľudskom živote toho pamätala tak málo. Možno by som sa mala pokúsiť myslieť na tie spomienky častejšie, pokúsiť sa dostať z nich nejaký pojem o čase... nie teraz. Potriasla som hlavou, sústrediac sa opäť na súčasnú, menej než vábnu tému. „V každom prípade som poriadku a v bezpečí, a tu s vami. A som upírka, žiaden človek mi už nemôže ublížiť. Teraz mi už môžu ublížiť iba upíri."

„Ak sa ti nejaký upír pokúsi ublížiť takým spôsobom, zabijem ho!" Jane rozzúrene zvolala.

„Žiadny upír to neurobí," Alec vyzeral veľmi nepohodlne a rozrušene. „Neopovážili by sa ublížiť našej sestre. Vlastne si ani nemyslím, že by sa nejaký z nich vôbec znížil k takým veciam. Nepočul som o nijakom upírovi, ktorý by bol vinný z takého niečoho. To sa v našom svete nezvykne stávať."

„Vďakabohu. Inak by to mohlo... myslíte, že poradná sieň bude stále cítiť krvou?" prerušila som sa v polovici vety, keď som si znova pomyslela tú myšlienku. Nebolo to prvýkrát, čo som na to od toho kŕ... záchvatu myslela. Zdalo sa, že môj mozog si tú otázku v mojej hlave opakuje s varírujúcou intenzitou. A boli sme už takmer tam, to bol asi dôvod, prečo v poslednom kolečku, ktoré môj mozog urobil, tá myšlienka nabrala na jasnosti aj dôležitosti. Určite bola dôležitejšia než pokračovať v predošlej konverzácii. Ale ak vojdem to tej miestnosti a znova sa... tak zbláznim, so žiadnym človekom v dohľade a pánmi, očakávajúcimi rozhovor...

„Nie, samozrejme, že nie, Bella. Pach krvi dosť rozptyľuje aj upírov nášho veku. Nemohli by sme sa plne sústrediť na službu pánom a páni by sa nemohli plne sústrediť na svoje povinnosti ak by sme cítili krv z posledným kŕmení. Nie, tá miestnosť je po každom kŕmení dokonale vyčistená, neboj sa. Som si istý, že nebudeš nič cítiť, ani so svojimi novorodenými zmyslami," uistila ma Jane, ktorá sa pomaly upokojovala.

Boli sme na dohľad dverí, keď mi napadlo niečo iné. Spanikárila som.

„Kto tam vnútri teraz je?" náhlivo som sa spýtala, môj hlas tenší ako zvyčajne. Prečo mi to napadlo až teraz? Stále som musela chrániť svojich maličkých, aj keď boli očividne viac než schopní ubrániť sa sami. Boli to skutočne úžasné malé zlatíčka. _Moje_ malé zlatíčka. Ale kto tam bude?!

„Rovnakí ľudia ako včera, Bella, nerob si starosti. Iba páni, Chelsea, Demetri a Felix. Nikto iný," uistil ma pohotovo Alec. Predchádzajúce znepokojenie z jeho tváre zmizlo a teraz vyzeral namiesto toho trochu pobavene. Vzdychla som si. Mala som dojem, že ho znova pobavila moja reakcia na pomyselnú hrozbu voči nim.

„Znova to s tým ochraňovaním preháňam, však?"

Alec sa na mňa zaceril. „Iba trochu. Páči sa mi to. Je to zlaté."

Rozpačito som sa usmiala. Mala som byť ich staršia sestra. Nemyslela som si, že starší súrodenci by mali byť zlatí. To tí mladší boli zlatí. Rozkošní. Rozkošní malí anjelikovia ako môj brat a sestra. Ale aj tak ma tešilo, že si Alec myslel, že som zlatá. Veci, ktoré ste nemali radi, ste zlatými nenazývali, však?

Keď sme vošli do poradnej siene, opatrne som sa nadýchla, pripravená zadržať dych hneď ako zacítim ten úžasný pach. Nebola som si síce istá, či by mi nedýchanie pomohlo, ale nemohlo to uškodiť, nie? Našťastie, Jane mala pravdu. Necítila som nijakú krv. Moje telo sa pri uvoľnilo, keď som si to uvedomila. A uvoľnilo sa ešte viac, keď som si všimla šesť postáv, ktoré som stretla včera, v presne tej istej pozícii v akej boli včera. Chelsea, Demetri a Felix stáli za stoličkami pánov, každý za jednou z nich.

„Ach, Bella! Vitaj. Rozmýšľal som, či si schopná pokračovať v našom malom rozhovore zo včera? Je ešte pár vecí, o ktorých som chcel hovoriť," Aro veselo prehovoril, keď sme vošli. Tentokrát som si myslela, že je bezpečnejšie prísť bližšie. Zastala som asi štyri metre od trónov.

„Ahoj, Aro... pán Aro, prepáčte. Pán Caius, pán Marcus," každému z nich som s pozdravom kývla hlavou. Marcus a Caius mi obaja odkývli a Aro sa na mňa uškrnul, absolútne nerozhodený mojím pokĺznutím. „Áno, som celkom v poriadku. Môžeme pokračovať v tom, čo sme včera zmeškali."

„Výborne. Takže, Bella, chcel som ťa opýtať na jednu vec. Pamätáš si na upírie dary? Špeciálne talenty, ktoré niekedy majú?"

Pri náhlej zmene témy som zažmurkala a naklonila som do jednej strany hlavu. Akosi, zatiaľ čo mi to prišlo náhle, sa mi tá otázka stále zdala byť od neho úplne typická, hoci som nevedela prečo. Už sa ma na to predtým pýtal? Alebo predtým o daroch hovoril?

„Pamätám si nejakých upírov s darmi," potvrdila som. „Viem, že Jane a Alec majú obaja dar, tiež vy a pán Marcus, a Alice. Jane dokáže spôsobiť bolesť a Alice vidí budúcnosť, vy viete čítať myšlienky ak sa tej osoby dotýkate a pán Marcus vidí vzťahy. Ale nepamätám si, čo je Alecov dar a ak som vedela ešte o nejakých daroch, zabudla som na ne."

„Hmm, vedela si ešte prinajmenšom o niekoľkých," Aro ma mňa skúmavo pozrel. „Edward Cullen a ten južanský major majú obaja dar. Zamysli sa. Spomenieš si sama, aké dary to boli?" Arove pery sa ohli v malom zvedavom úsmeve, keď na mňa pozrel. Takže, on chcel, aby som na to prišla sama, aby som sa sama pokúsila spomenúť si. Pravdepodobne vedel, že som si pomerne často spomínala na nové veci.

Keď Aro vyslovil Edwardovo meno, moja myseľ sa takmer okamžite rozvírila spomienkami na môjho naničhodného ex-priateľa a cítila som, ako sa mi pery automaticky znechutene ohrnuli. Na niektoré z tých spomienok som sa už rozpamätala skôr, iné boli nové. Očividne, ten tupec tiež vedel čítať myšlienky, ako Aro, ale on nepotreboval kontakt a videl len súčasné myšlienky, namiesto každej myšlienky, ktorá kedy tomu človeku cez hlavu prebehla. To bol Arov dar. Ani jeden z nich nemohol čítať _moju_ myseľ. S tou spomienkou som bola spokojná. Edward bol tupec, nemal nijaké právo ešte sa mi navyše prehrabávať v hlave a Aro ma stále miatol. Bolo mi príjemnejšie vedieť, že moje myšlienky sú pred ním v bezpečí. Tiež som si spomenula, že Janin dar na mňa tiež nepôsobil. To bolo tiež pekné. Nebola som až tak hŕŕ do bolesti. To teda bol jeden silný, hoci aj dosť strašidelný dar, čo moja sestra mala. Aspoň som vedela, že bola skutočne viac než schopná ochrániť sa.

„Tá úbohá napodobenina upíra vie čítať súčasné myšlienky bez priameho kontaktu. Nikdy ale nevedel čítať moje a váš, a Janin dar na mňa tiež nepôsobí. Takže, pravdepodobne mám nejaký dar aj ja?"

Aro sa ticho zasmial a letmo pozrel na Caia. „Jej názor na mladého Cullenovie chlapca sa zdá byť stále rovnaký. Som si istý, že ťa to teší, však, Caius?" Presunul svoj pohľad opäť na mňa. Moju pozornosť vtedy však už uchvátil pohľad na malilinký potešený úsmev, ktorý sa pri mojich slovách na Caiovej tvári objavil. On tiež nemal rád Edwarda? To sa mi naozaj páčilo. „A áno, Bella drahá, ty celkom určite máš dar. Teda, pokiaľ ten tvoj zaujímavý blok stále drží. To je vlastne presne to, čo by som chcel zistiť. Ak si ochotná to skúsiť, samozrejme?"

Zdalo sa mi, že posledné slová pridal na poslednú chvíľu, takmer akoby si to musel pripomenúť. Naklonila som hlavu do strany a zamračila som sa. Naozaj som mu vôbec nerozumela. Pôsobil na mňa tak falošne, ale zároveň sa zdalo, že mu na veciach naozaj záleží. Pekelne ma miatol!

„Skúsiť čo presne?" vedela som, že môj hlas znel trochu napätejšie než predtým, ale zdalo sa, že Aro si myslel, že to je prejav mojej nervóznej neistoty namiesto podráždenia voči nemu. Bola som viac než ochotná nechať ho v tom.

„Och, nič veľmi strašné, uisťujem ťa! Jednoducho by som rád skúsil, či na teba môj a Janin dar stále nefungujú a potom možno vyskúšal, či tvoj úžasný talent blokuje aj iné naše dary. Marcov dar na teba pôsobí, no to fungoval aj predtým, takže to nám veľa nepovie."

Super. To si vyžadovalo, aby som ho nechala dotknúť sa ma, telo na telo. Až tak som sa nehrnula do toho, aby som ho nechala priblížiť sa ku mne, keď bol tak... tak... mätúci! Na druhej strane, mohla som vôbec povedať nie? Bol jedným z volturiovských vládcov. Otravný či nie, bol jedným z mojich pánov. A bolo by dobré vedieť, aké dary ostatní upíri volturiovskej gardy majú a či na mňa fungujú. Naozaj by to bolo dobré vedieť a skôr či neskôr by som to aj tak musela zistiť. Po niekoľkých sekundách úvah som prikývla.

„Áno, môžeme to skúsiť. Bolo by to dobré vedieť."

„Výborne!" Aro vstal zo svojej stoličky a pomaly sa ku mne približoval. No, to bola jedna vec v jeho prospech. Zdalo sa, že robil čo len mohol, aby som ostala pokojná a necítila sa ohrozene, dokonca aj pozmenil svoj postoj a hýbal sa veľmi pomaly, a opatrne, takže som mala dosť času prispôsobiť sa jeho približujúcej osobe. A vedela som, že som mu mohla viac-menej veriť, pokiaľ išlo o Jane a Aleca. Vedela som, že to naozaj myslel vážne, keď povedal, že nemá v úmysle ublížiť nijakému z nich. To bola pravdepodobne jedna z mála skutočne úprimných vecí, ktoré mi povedal, s minimom doplnkových nití.

Až príliš skoro sa dostal na dosah a zdvihol ruku. Ja som zdvihla svoju a pritlačila som svoju dlaň o jeho. Jeho pokožka bola na dotyk iná ako moja, ale to som čakala. Vyzerala odlišne a bola som si istá, že som si cez tú iná-na-pohľad/iná-na-dotyk vec prešla už predtým, keď som bola ešte človek.

Odrazu som si spomenula na extrémne bielu ruku, ktorej sa dotýkala ružová ľudská ruka môjho tvaru a pokúšala sa ju uštipnúť. Nevidela som upíra, ktorému tá ruka patrila, ani človeka, ktorému patrila tá očividne ľudská ruka, no bola som si istá, že to bol Aro a ja, predtým. Aro si odtiahol ruku od mojej a zasmial sa.

„Stále nič!" zvolal svojím typickým, tichým hlasom a odstúpil, vracajúc sa pomaly k svojej stoličke. „Jane, drahá, skúsila by si to ty, prosím?"

Blikla som pohľadom na svoju sestričku, trochu potešená, že môj blok proti Arovi stále drží. Jane vyzerala trochu neisto a civela na mňa s takmer smutným výrazom v tvári.

„Ja... pane?"

„Iba na okamih, zlatko," uistil ju Aro, so zaujato zdvihnutým obočím a letmým pobaveným pohľadom na Marca. „Len aby sme sa presvedčili, či to funguje alebo nie. Som si takmer úplne istý, že to nebude fungovať, ale chceme si byť úplne istí."

„Je to v poriadku, maličká," uistila som ju s láskou. Nevinila by som Jane, ak by na mne vyskúšala svoj strašidelný dar, nie ak to bolo len na otestovanie, či to fungovalo. Zhodli sme sa na tom, že by to bolo užitočné vedieť a vedela som, že mi nechcela ublížiť. A naozaj, ak na mňa Arov dar stále nefungoval a Marcov fungoval, potom bola dobrá šanca, že Janin dar bude tiež odblokovaný.

Jane mi venovala slabý, neistý úsmev a sústredila sa na mňa. Nič som necítila. Po chvíli si Jane uľahčene vydýchla a obrátila sa k Arovi.

„Nefunguje to, pane."

Aro zatlieskal rukami a pozrel sa na Aleca. „Alec? Skúsil by si teraz ty, prosím?"

Alec pozrel na Ara, potom na mňa a prikývol. Skoncentroval sa.

„Alecovmu daru chvíľu trvá, kým sa prejaví, Bella," povedal Aro, zatiaľ čo ja som sa prizerala a čakala. „Dokáže ostatných obrať o všetky zmysly, úplne ich oslepiť voči okolitému svetu."

Prikývla som, nakloniac hlavu do strany a hrdo sa na svojho brata usmievajúc. Moji úžasní malí súrodenci, takí talentovaní! Och, ja som ich milovala!

Odrazu sa pri Alecovi objavila takmer neviditeľná hmla, ktorá sa začala plaziť popri zemi smerom ku mne. Obišla Jane bez toho, aby sa jej dotkla. Zabralo to niekoľko sekúnd, kým dorazila ku mne a keď už dorazila, zomkla sa okolo mňa, no nedotkla sa ma. Zostala v určitej vzdialenosti odo mňa, takmer akoby ju tam držalo nejaké neviditeľné silové pole. Keď toho dorazilo viac, hmla sa zdvihla do vzduchu, obtekajúc celé pole, ktoré malo tvar kupoly, so mnou v jej strede. Alec potriasol hlavou a hmla sa vyparila.

„Neprerazím, pane," povedal so slabým, potešeným úsmevom.

Aro mal na tvári široký úsmev. „Fantastické! Demetri, čo ty?" obrátil sa k štíhlemu upírovi, stojacemu za Marcovou stoličkou. Upír pokrútil hlavou.

„Vôbec necítim jej myseľ, pane. Nemôžem sa zamerať."

„A ty, Chelsea?"

Upírka stojaca za Caiovou stoličkou sa na mňa na chvíľku skúmavo zahľadela a usmiala sa. „To isté, pane. Vôbec nevidím jej putá."

„To je tak úžasne zaujímavé!" nadskočil Aro vzrušene. „Musíš byť nejaký druh štítu, Bella. Aj by som povedal, že absolútny, no s určitosťou viem, že okrem Marca ťa vníma aj Alice Cullenová a ten južanský major. Alebo ťa teda vnímali, kým si bola ešte človek. Ale tak či onak to je úžasný dar. Budeme to musieť vyskúšať s inými talentovanými upírmi v našej malej skupine. Ešte ich pár máme. Renatu a Corin."

„Kto je ten južanský major, o ktorom hovoríte, pán Aro?" opýtala som sa váhavo. „Už ste ho párkrát spomenuli."

„Predsa Jasper Whitlock, samozrejme! Alebo Jasper Cullen – alebo Hale, akokoľvek si to teraz hovorí. Je to vybraný druh malej Alice."

To naveľa oživilo nejakú spomienku. Zrazu som si spomenula na vysokého, blonďavého upíra, ktorý vedel vnímať a manipulovať s emóciami. Ale nepamätala som si toho o ňom veľa. Spomínala som si len, že bol raz so mnou v nejakej izbe a povedal mi, že vedel, čo cítim a že som za to stála. To bolo pekné, ale nevedela som, za čo som to stála. Ale myslela som si, že jeho meno bolo Jasper Hale a nebol nijaký typ majora.

„Prečo ste ho nazvali južanským majorom ak sa smiem spýtať? Tiež si nepamätám, že by som niekedy počula meno Whitlock."

„To je jeho pravé meno. Jasper Whitlock. Ak si dobre spomínam, počas svojho smrteľného života bol majorom, ktorý bojoval počas americkej civilnej vojny v konfederačnej armáde. Stal sa z neho celkom zručný bojovník v tých otravných novorodeneckých vojnách, potom odišiel a pridal sa ku Cullenovcom." Znova zatlieskal. „Ďakujem ti, Bella, myslím, že to je nateraz všetko. Niekedy čoskoro ťa znovu zavolám, aby sme vyskúšali zvyšok našich darov proti tvojmu a som si istý, že Marcus aj Caius ťa niekedy budú chcieť trochu lepšie spoznať. Nateraz nechám Jane a Aleca, aby ťa odprevadili naspäť do tvojej izby alebo kamkoľvek v hrade, kam budeš chcieť ísť. Povedia ti čosi viac o tunajšom živote a našich povinnostiach. A samozrejme aj o tých južanských upírskych vojnách, ktoré sme spomenuli. Tie boli dosť veľká otrava."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

V deň, keď sa Bella prebudila do svojho nesmrteľného života sa Cullenovská rodina opäť raz rozdelila. Edward bol prvý, kto odišiel – zdvihol sa a zmizol z domu pár minút na to, ako jej prebudenie zbadal v Alicinej mysli, nechajúc na Alice, aby rodinu informovala o tom, že sa rozhodol zopakovať svoj kúsok z minula, keď bola Bella ešte vo Forkse. Bol na ceste do Južnej Ameriky, aby tam strávil nejaký čas osamote, smútiac za niečím, čo bolo jeho a teraz to bolo stratené. Jediný rozdiel bol v tom, že tentoraz celá rodina vedela, že ani jeden z jeho dôvodov neplatil. Nemali dôvod pochybovať o Aliciných slovách, keď im prerozprávala udalosti z ich návštevy Volterry a Jasper ich potvrdil svojím náhľadom do Edwardových pocitov. Akokoľvek prekvapivé to bolo, neboli pochybnosti o tom, že Bella nebola Edwardova družka. Žiadny skutočný druh by nedokázal zavrhnúť toho druhého, bez ohľadu na to, ako veľmi by ich zranili. Kým sa na ňu prišla Alice pozrieť, Bella sa už cez Edwarda preniesla, čo znamenalo, že boli prinajlepšom vybraní druhovia.

To bol dôvod, prečo všetci vzali Edwardov odchod horšie než predtým a prečo sa niektorí ani neunúvali predstierať, že jeho činom rozumejú alebo s ním súcitia. Odišiel smútiť, pretože stratil, čo v prvom rade nikdy nebolo jeho. Zdalo sa, že nie je schopný akceptovať, že ich puto nebolo také silné aby prežilo ten nátlak a zdalo sa, že sám seba presvedčil, že bola jeho družkou, napriek všetkému, čo dokazovalo opak.

Jeden deň potom, ako sa Bella prebudila a Edward odišiel, skončili s prípravami všetkého potrebného na to, aby Charlieho presvedčili o Bellinej predčasnej smrti a Carlisle sa vydal do Forksu, s Alice a Jasperom v aute. Svoje kondolencie pôjde Charliemu ponúknuť sám, ale potreboval tam mať Alice so sebou, keď pôjde konfrontovať novú svorku. Ona vedela presne, čo sa vo Volterre stalo a pomôže mu všetko vysvetliť. To, že nevidela nič, čo sa týkalo vlkov bol nepohodlný nedostatok, kvôli ktorému sa Jasper rozhodol, že sa k nim pridá – ak už len preto, aby im pomohol, ak sa svorka rozhodne nepočúvať vysvetlenia a zaútočiť. Nemal v pláne nechať Alice, svoju najlepšiu priateľku a prvú bytosť, ktorá mu v jeho nesmrteľnom živote priniesla nádej, aby naslepo vkráčala do nebezpečenstva. To, že vošla do brlohu Volturiovcov bolo už samo o seba dosť zlé, navyše s tak dobre voňajúcim človekom a Edwardom za pätami. V tom čase si ešte myslel, že by tam Edward mohol byť nápomocný, určite by ho osvietilo, keď by si uvedomil, že Bella je nažive. Preto to pre neho bolo nevítané prekvapenie, keď počul o jeho neslávnom vystúpení pred najnebezpečnejším klanom na svete a upírom, ktorý bol prinajlepšom nepredvídateľný. Rovnako dobre ich mohli všetkých kvôli nemu zabiť.

Esme nebola veľmi šťastná, že sa jej rodina redukuje na polovicu tak skoro na to, ako sa znova spojili, no nedalo sa tomu pomôcť. S trochou šťastia prebehne ich práca vo Forkse hladko.

Väčšinu cesty do Forksu Alice radila Carlislovi ohľadom jeho stretnutia s Charliem, spomínajúc všetko o čom vedela, že to Charlieho uteší a pomôže to konverzácii hladko napredovať. Charlie bude zničený, o tom nebolo pochýb, ale vedomie, že v tej havárii zomrela aj Alice a Edward mu aspoň umožní prijať Carlislovu sústrasť a súcitiť s ním. V jeho očiach tak toho Carlisle predsa lenstratí viac. Navyše, Alice videla, že z dlhodobého hľadiska mu tiež pomôže, ak ho uistia, že Bella aspoň zomrela šťastná – to zariadi falošná správa od Alice, prijatá len pár minút pred oficiálnym časom nehody, podľa ktorej si Edward a Bella vyriešili svoje problémy a zdali sa byť šťastnejší než kedykoľvek predtým. To neznamenalo, že Charlie bude rád, že Edward bol zase s Bellou, potom ako jej ublížil, ale predstava toho, že zomrela šťastná to aspoň trochu vyrovná a ponúkne útechu, ktorú bude smútiaci otec potrebovať.

„Počkajte na mňa pri dome, dobre? Nech ťa nikto nevidí, Alice," povedal Carlisle, keď vošli do Forksu.

„Samozrejme, Carlisle. A neponáhľaj sa, toto sa musí urobiť správne."

Carlisle prikývol.

Keď dorazili k Charlieho domu, Carlisle vystúpil z auta a na miesto vodiča sa namiesto neho posadil Jasper. Zvyšok cesty ku Cullenovskému domu na okraji Forksu bol tichý – Jasper mal byť práve v aute sám a keby ho niekto vonku videl hovoriť, vyzeralo by to aspoň trochu podozrivo, a navyše Alice práve sledovala udalosti u Charlieho doma a Jasper ju nechcel rušiť.

To sa zmenilo čoskoro na to, ako zastavil auto pred poslednou Cullenovskou rezidenciou a vystúpil. S prvým nádychom si uvedomil, že niečo bolo zle.

„Alice."

Jeho tichý, no intenzívny hlas vytrhol Alice z vízie a pozrela na neho, vystupujúc z auta.

„Prišla si sem, keď si tu bola naposledy?"

Alice pokrútila hlavou a stuhla, keď zacítila slabý pach zotrvávajúci pri dome.

„Nie," zašepkala úzkostne. „Šla som priamo k Belle domov a bola na tom naozaj zle, nechcela, aby som odišla, keď si už bola istá, že som naozaj tam. Nedokázala som ju nechať samu dlhšie než čo mi zabralo na lov. Je to..."

„Áno," potvrdil Jasper temne. „Tá červenovlasá, čo bola s Laurentom a Jamesom. Už vtedy som vám hovoril, že sme ju mali chytiť, James bol jej druh. A cítim pod tým aj náznak Laurenta. Musel tu byť pred ňou."

„Prečo sem prišla? My sme zabili Jamesa, prišla si sem po odplatu, len aby našla prázdny dom?"

„Nie. Jej pach je silnejší, v niekoľkých stopách s rozličnou intenzitou. Bola tu niekoľkokrát, v rozličné dni. Teraz máme ešte o dôvod viac, prečo hovoriť so svorkou. Upír posadnutý pomstou je to posledné, čo toto mesto potrebuje." Odkráčal rovno k dverám a do domu. Znova sa nadýchol. „Bola vnútri, no asi iba raz, prvýkrát čo tu bola. Toto sa mi nepáči."

„Aspoň, že Bella je teraz pred ňou v bezpečí," vzdychla si Alice.

„Nespomínala o tomto Bella alebo ten vlk, ktorého si stretla, nič? Vlci o tej červenovlasej museli vedieť, ak nie sú kompletne sprostí a nezodpovední."

„Nie, nič nepovedal. Ale nedá sa práve povedať, že sme si s chuťou pokecali."

„Musíme počkať na Carlisla. Musíme sa o tomto porozprávať ešte predtým, ako sa stretneme s vlkmi."


End file.
